Alcohol
by lasurvolte
Summary: [Destiel - UA] Dean a soif. Sa petite amie l'a quitté, sa vie c'est un peu la merde. Sam l'aide, Sam est là, mais Dean se demande juste quand Sam va laisser tomber lui aussi. C'est lors d'un jour un peu plus pourri que les autres que Dean tombe dans un monde bleu, en rencontrant un type un peu chiant et bizarre. Castiel. Mouais. Il ne le rappellera pas...
1. Alcohol

**Titre :** Alcohol

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

\- J'en peux plus de tes conneries Dean.

Dean avait à peine levé les yeux.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Mais regarde toi, t'es une épave !

Dean baissa les yeux vers lui-même, assit à la table de la cuisine, sirotant une bouteille d'alcool, sa chemise sale qu'il portait… Depuis combien de temps déjà ?

\- Possible.

\- Dean c'était quand la dernière fois que t'as eu un mot gentil pour moi ? Que tu m'as vraiment regardé hein ?

\- Je sais pas, hier ?

\- Non ! Ca fait des semaines Dean, j'en ai marre de ramasser ta merde, j'en ai marre d'être derrière toi et de te tenir à bout de bras pour que dalle. Si tu fais rien alors je me casse.

Dean avait éclaté de rire :

\- C'est ça casse toi ! C'est pas comme si je pouvais pas trouver n'importe quelle autre nana. Je te l'avais dis, je t'avais dis que j'étais pas un mec facile.

\- Tu m'avais pas dis quel connard tu pouvais être.

\- Ah bon ? J'ai dû l'omettre. La prochaine fois je ferai signé un contrat « connard difficile attention ».

Elle avait levé les bras en l'air en signe d'épuisement.

\- Tu m'écoeures.

\- Je fais souvent cet effet là aux gens.

\- Abruti, si tu continues tes conneries tu finiras tout seul avec ton alcool.

\- Allelujah, enfin une bonne nouvelle.

Elle n'avait pas cherché, elle en avait marre de chercher. Peut-être qu'il n'y avait rien de bien chez ce mec, peut-être que ce qu'elle avait cru voir au début n'existait pas. Sa gentillesse, son sourire, c'était des conneries tout ça, des mensonges, de la drague. C'était un jeu et Dean avait cessé de jouer depuis longtemps, de faire des efforts, de même essayer. Il n'essayait même pas de la retenir, il s'en foutait. Elle partie, elle claqua la porte. Elle ne reviendrait jamais.

Dean eut un petit sourire et marmonna :

\- Voilà tout ce que tu mérites mec.

xxx

Larve. Enterré sous ses couvertures. Ronflant, décuvant l'alcool – jamais tout a fait. Il dormirait bien toute la journée. Toute la vie même. Quelqu'un en a décidé autrement, quelqu'un de drôlement bruyant, qui rentre dans sa chambre en tapant des pieds :

\- Allez Dean debout.

Grognement.

Le quelqu'un ouvre les volets, le soleil rentre dans la pièce, il ouvre la fenêtre également

\- Faut aérer, ça pue le chacal

La larve s'enterre un peu plus sous la couette, ronchonne. On lui tire sa couverture mais il s'y accroche.

\- Dégage, râle la larve.

\- Dean, sort de là dessous !

On tire si fort que Dean finit par se retrouver sans couverture.

\- Putain Sam tu fais chier, grogne-t-il.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime. Ca fait combien de temps que t'es pas sorti Dean ?

Sam fait le tour de la chambre pour ramasser les cadavres de bouteilles, les cartons à pizza et hamburgers, et puis des trucs pourries non identifié qui lui tirent des grimaces.

\- J'en sais rien, cent ans ?

\- Parfait, c'est l'heure de se bouger la belle au bois dormant.

Dean se frotte les cheveux en se redressant, puis récupère la couette pour la mettre au tour de lui. Il n'est vêtu que d'un boxer noir et malgré le soleil, un vent froid s'insinue dans la chambre. C'est la fin de l'hiver, mais ça caille.

\- Pas sans mon baiser. Fait Dean.

Sam embrasse sa joue et Dean le repousse :

\- T'es dégueu frangin.

\- C'est toi qui voulais ton baiser. Se moque Sam.

\- Mais pas de toi crétin. T'as pas une nana en réserve ? Ou à la rigueur un très très trèèèès beau mec ?

Sam hausse les épaules :

\- Et Lisa ? Demande-t-il.

\- Je sais pas, marmonne Dean, reviendra pas je pense.

\- T'avais pas dit que cette fois t'allais t'accrocher et que celle là elle partirait pas ?

\- J'ai dis ça moi ? M'en rappelle pas.

Sam se retient de rouler des yeux. Il a fini de ramasser tout ce qu'il pouvait et à tout caser dans une poubelle qu'il pose dans un coin. Il disparaît une minute et Dean essaie de se rendormir, mais Sam revient vite. Avec un verre d'eau dans la main et un aspirine dans l'autre.

\- Pour ta gueule de bois.

Dean se rend compte qu'il a effectivement mal à la tête et tends la main avec envie. Sam fronce les sourcils :

\- Je te le donne et tu te lèves, tu vas te laver, te raser et t'habiller.

Dean grogne mais obtempère :

\- Okay, file moi ça.

Sam lui donne le verre et le cachet. Dean le prend puis se recouche.

\- Ferme la porte et les volets en partant.

Sam perds patience et pousse son frère hors du lit.

\- Debout !

Dean se retrouve la gueule contre le sol et le cul sur le lit. Larve.

Il se laisse tomber, puis se lève :

\- Tu fais trop chier.

Sam ne l'écoute pas, il est déjà entrain de chercher dans son placard des habits propres. Tout est roulé en boule dedans, alors ce n'est pas évident, mais Sam réussit à trouver un jean, un tee-shirt et une chemise qui lui semble dans un état potable. Il les tend à Dean :

\- Allez va te laver. Tu pues.

Dean se renifle le dessous de bras, il sait que ça emmerde son frère. Il fait exprès.

\- Hmmm la bonne odeur d'homme viril, dit-il.

\- La bonne odeur d'un gros dégueulasse, répond son frère du tac au tac. Va te laver connard.

\- Ta gueule salaud.

Dean prends finalement les fringues que Sam lui tend. Puis il va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il balance les fringues dans un coin puis ouvre l'armoire au dessus du lavabo au moment où il entend son frère crier à travers la porte :

\- Pas besoin de chercher la bouteille d'alcool que tu planques dans l'armoire à pharmacie, je l'ai enlevé avant que tu te réveilles.

Dean insulte son petit frère dans sa tête.

\- J'ai besoin de mon médicament Sam.

\- T'as surtout besoin de te laver, alors grouille !

\- Traître, marmonne Dean.

\- Je t'ai entendu !

Dean soupire, se déshabille et se fout sous la douche. Eau chaude. Plus chaude. Il ferme les yeux, essaie de ne pas penser. Il a envie de boire. Il se demande ce que Sam lui veut, peut-être rien. Sam vient souvent s'occuper de lui. Sans rien demander en retour. Il ne mérite pas qu'on s'occupe de lui, surtout pas Sam. Mais Sam reste malgré tout. Sam est resté quand il a retrouvé Dean dans les bras d'une de ses copines. Sam est resté quand Dean lui a piqué de l'argent pour le perdre au poker et dépenser le reste dans l'alcool. Sam est resté quand il a raté un de ses examens parce que Dean s'était fait arrêté pour avoir conduit en état d'ivresse. Dean se demandait quel taux de saloperie-attitude il fallait qu'il atteigne pour que Sam s'en aille et le laisse tomber, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis longtemps.

Pourquoi Sam se faisait chier avec lui ? Un de ces mystères de la vie.

Il finit par sortir de la douche, s'essuie, s'habille. Il se rase. Passe sa main dans ses cheveux pour se coiffer. Il se brosse même les dents. Dean va même jusqu'à se parfumer. Il a l'impression de renaître, d'être un autre homme. Il se demande combien de temps ça va durer. Un jour ? Une heure ? Deux minutes ?

Dean sort de la douche. Sam a rangé sa chambre, refait son lit, il a eut le temps de passer un coup de balais. Dean est sûr qu'il a fait une razzia dans toutes ses réserves d'alcool et qu'il va devoir tout racheter et trouver de meilleures planques.

\- Je devrais t'engager comme bonniche Sammy.

\- Pas besoin de m'engager, je suis déjà ta bonniche. Bon met tes chaussures, on y va.

\- Où ?

Sam ne réponds pas, il attrape les clés de l'Impala sur la table de nuit :

\- Pas question que tu conduises Baby.

Mais Sam n'écoute pas, il est déjà entrain de sortir de l'appartement. Dean est obligé de le suivre, rien que pour être sûr que Sam ne s'enfuit pas avec l'Impala. Il n'oserait pas… Mais… Et s'il le faisait ? Alors Dean met ses chaussures et ronchonne parce que Sam est déjà au volant.

\- C'est moi qui devrais conduire ma voiture.

\- Tu sais même pas où on va.

\- On va où ?

Sam démarre sans répondre.

xxx

Dean connaît la direction, quand il voit le cimetière se profiler il se dit qu'il pourrait sauter de la voiture en marche et s'enfuir.

\- Putain Sam.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de sa mort aujourd'hui.

Dean se tait deux secondes.

\- On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? Demande-t-il en se grattant les cheveux.

Sam s'agace :

\- Je te laisse compter.

\- On peut faire demi-tour ? On peut oublier que c'est aujourd'hui ? Regarde je ne sais même pas quel jour on est.

Sam s'arrête dans le parking du cimetière et Dean sort de l'Impala en se disant qu'il pourrait courir.

\- Je peux boire avant ?

\- Non.

C'est là que Dean remarque le bouquet que Sam a emmené. Il n'y a pas fait attention plus tôt, c'est dire s'il se préoccupe de ce qu'il se passe autour de lui. S'il l'avait vu, il aurait compris. Les fleurs, c'étaient ses préférées.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi chaque année on revient ici.

\- Parce que c'était notre mère peut-être. Propose Sam.

Meilleure explication, Dean peut rien dire. Ils avancent et s'arrêtent devant la tombe. Dean déteste cette tombe. Il sait que Sam aussi, mais Sam sait quoi faire, il sait quoi dire. Pas Dean. Dean a l'impression d'être impuissant, d'être stupide. Il avait même oublié que c'était aujourd'hui, il n'a même pas pensé aux fleurs.

\- Salut maman. Dit Sam.

Et Dean se sent ridicule en répétant :

\- Salut maman.

Sam se baisse et pose les fleurs sur la tombe. Dean regarde le nom de sa mère gravé sur la pierre. Il a toujours envie de s'excuser quand il est ici. Désolé, désolé, désolé, désolé. Désolé d'exister. Désolé de pas être mort. Désolé. Il se demande si Sam culpabilise aussi, ou non. Il ne lui demande pas, Sam n'en parle pas non plus.

Sam joint les mains, il prie. Dean restes les bras ballants et compte les petits graviers à côté de la tombe. Dean a envie de boire.

\- Tiens voilà les deux plus grands hypocrites du monde sur la tombe de Mary.

La voix fait tressaillir Dean. Les épaules de Sam se crispent.

\- Vous l'avez tué et vous venez la voir ?

Aucun des deux frères ne réponds, Sam ose à peine se tourner. John s'avance vers eux, prends le bouquet de fleurs qu'ils ont mit sur la tombe et le piétine. Ils n'osent rien dire. Sam se tient vraiment proche de Dean, c'est tout ce qu'ils peuvent faire là maintenant, se tenir proche. John les regarde avec mépris. Dire qu'un jour ils on été leurs fils, il a été leur père.

\- Cassez vous. Je veux plus vous voir ici.

Sam ouvre la bouche. Sam a toujours été celui qui tenait tête à John.

\- C'était un accident, on a le droit de venir voir maman.

John sert le poing, Dean se met devant Sam. Pour le protéger. Geste instinctif.

\- Cassez vous, répète John.

Sam est prêt à dire quelque chose mais Dean prend son bras et le traîne avec lui. Ils sortent du cimetière. Sam a l'air furieux et triste en même temps :

\- Je pensais qu'on venait assez tôt, d'habitude il vient plus tard.

\- Pas cette fois, marmonne Dean.

Ils montent tous les deux dans la voiture. Sam sert le volant et ses jointures blanchissent.

\- Je devrais conduire, fait remarquer Dean. T'es tellement en colère que tu vas nous foutre dans le décors.

Sam relâche le volant et ils échangent de place. Dean aussi est en colère, mais surtout il s'en veut. De pas savoir protéger son frère comme il faut. De pas savoir regarder son père… John dans les yeux. De pas savoir trouver les mots pour s'excuser. Il a tellement envie de boire.

\- Je te dépose à l'université Sam.

\- Okay.

Le silence s'installe dans la voiture. Puis Dean demande :

\- Comment va Jess ?

\- Bien.

Et rien de plus. Il tapote ses doigts sur le volant, puis fini par allumer sa radio et met une cassette de musique.

xxx

Dean a bien bu mille verres. Deux mille. Il a déposé Sam, trouvé le bar le plus proche. C'est le matin, mais il s'en fout. Peut-être que c'est plus le matin d'ailleurs. Il a plus conscience du temps, plus conscience de la serveuse super mignonne, plus conscience du goût de l'alcool. Mais il n'arrive pas à oublier le poids de la vie qui l'écrase, la tombe de sa mère et John et son regard. Ses yeux qui les regardaient comme s'ils étaient de la merde. Pire que de la merde. Et mon dieu, c'est ce qu'il est lui, mais Sam ? Sam est quelqu'un de bien. Sam ne mérite pas ça. Vraiment pas.

Puis Dean a une vision. Ou c'est pas une vision. Peut-être que c'est vrai. Ou peut-être qu'il a trop bu. Une main se pose sur son verre alors qu'il s'apprête à boire encore. Il se tourne, prêt à frapper, mais il ne frappe pas. A cause de tout ce bleu qui envahit soudainement son espace. Des yeux comme ça, c'est forcément un mauvais tripe. Pourtant il tient bien l'alcool d'habitude, il ne savait pas qu'il avait autant bu.

\- Que cherches-tu à noyer avec ça ?

Sa vision parle. Une voix surnaturel, grave, caverneuse. Dean tend la main et est presque surpris quand ses doigts touchent la joue du gars, pour de vrai. Il fait retomber sa main et détourne les yeux.

\- La perte de mon hamster, tu peux retirer ta main que je boive à sa santé ?

La vision qui n'en est pas une, obéit, et Dean boit.

\- Comment s'appelait ton hamster ?

\- Hector !

\- Tu l'aimais vraiment beaucoup.

Dean ne sait pas si le mec se fout de sa gueule ou s'il est sérieux. En fait il s'en fout.

\- A la folie. C'était mon meilleur pote mec, Hector va beaucoup me manquer.

Il y a un silence puis l'autre con reparle :

\- Tu dois être bien seul pour que ton meilleur pote soit un hamster.

Dean se tourne vers lui pour lui dire de fermer sa gueule. Il s'attendait pas à se trouver si proche. Trop proche. Pourquoi est-ce que ce mec se tient là comme ça, son visage à presque rien du sien ? Dean a un mouvement de recul :

\- Eh gars ! On t'a jamais parlé de l'espace personnel ?

L'autre s'excuse et éloigne son visage. Dean se détend un peu, il a oublié ce qu'il voulait dire. Son verre et vide, alors il en commande un autre. Il sirote sa boisson et jette un coup d'œil au gars à côté de lui. Pour savoir ce que peut être son poison à lui.

Réponse.

Diabolo fraise.

Dean en aurait bien rit si cette journée n'était pas une journée de merde. Enfin, plus merdique que les autres journées de merde. Il n'a pas envie de rire. Mais de boire. Il finit son verre et en commande un autre.

\- Tu as vraiment soif.

\- Ouais, je suis un assoiffé.

\- L'eau désaltère plus efficacement.

\- Moi je suis d'une espèce qui se désaltère avec le whisky.

\- Je ne crois pas que ce genre d'espèce existe.

\- Si, sur ma planète, on est tous comme ça.

Dean commence à perdre patience, il ne sait pas ce que veux ce mec, il a juste envie de boire tranquille, pas qu'un emmerdeur lui parle.

\- Je crois que tu as trop bu. Tu penses venir d'une autre planète.

\- Putain mais tu vas fermer ta gueule, t'es con ou quoi ? Tu vois pas que tu me fais chier ?

Dean s'est tourné brusquement vers le mec. Les yeux bleus se plissent, la bouche se ferme. Putain c'est quoi cet air de chien battu ? Dean se sentirait presque coupable. Presque. Il boit. Il ignore ce gars. Qui se tait. Au moins cinq minutes.

\- Je suis Castiel.

\- Dean, réponds Dean sans savoir pourquoi il donne son prénom à ce mec.

Puis il se dit que peut-être l'autre essaie de le draguer. Il se tourne à nouveau vers lui, le mate de haut en bas. Pas mal, même si les fringues laissent à désirer.

\- Si c'est pour un coup d'un soir je suis dispo, pour plus désolé mais t'as pas frappé à la bonne porte. Dit-il.

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté, ses sourcils se froncent :

\- Je n'ai pas frappé à la porte.

Dean écarquille les yeux. Ce type est trop con ou quoi ?

\- Je te parle de baiser. Si tu veux baiser c'est bon, mais je me marie pas.

Castiel ouvre la bouche, ses neurones ont l'air de se reconnecter.

\- Je ne veux pas baiser avec toi.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me causes ?

Le type se renfrogne, il se tourne vers son diabolo fraise :

\- Tu avais l'air triste. Je ne sais pas. J'ai eu envie de te parler. Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu buvais comme ça. Je voulais t'aider.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai besoin qu'on me foute la paix.

Castiel hausse les épaules, il boit son diabolo. Puis il recommence à parler, comme si c'était plus fort que lui, comme s'il ne savait pas se taire.

\- Dean je crois que tu es alcoolique et je…

\- Je suis pas alcoolique.

\- Ah. Bien sûr. Tu en es encore à cette étape.

\- De quoi tu me causes ?

\- Le déni.

Dean vide son verre d'un trait :

\- Je suis pas alcoolique. Je bois juste comme ça. J'ai pas besoin de me faire soigner, j'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que je dois faire !

\- Mais tu as besoin de boire.

\- Oh ta gueule !

Castiel cherche quelque chose dans sa poche, trouve un bout de papier de bonbons, sort un stylo et note quelque chose dessus.

\- Tiens, si un jour tu as besoin d'autre chose.

\- Comme baiser ?

\- Comme arrêter de boire.

Dean prends le papier et déchiffre le numéro de téléphone. Sans doute celui de Castiel.

\- Ou si tu as besoin d'un autre ami que Hector. Ajoute Castiel.

\- Et pour baiser j'appelle où ?

Castiel lève les yeux au ciel et Dean a un petit sourire en coin. Pourquoi est-ce qu'embêter ce type l'amuse autant ? Il met le papier dans sa poche, il le jettera plus tard. Castiel finit son diabolo, paye et s'en va. Dean se retrouve tout seul avec son verre, avec sa vie – et pendant un moment il se rend compte qu'il n'avait plus pensé à cette putain de vie.

Heureusement, si Castiel ne voulait pas baiser, il y en a d'autres qu'ils le veulent et Dean rentre avec une fille chez lui.

Ils passent l'après midi dans le même lit, ils mangent tout nu leur dîner le soir. Ils couchent ensemble, encore. C'est fun. La fille s'endort et Dean regarde le plafond. Ses pensés lui tombent sur la gueule toute en même temps. Lisa. Sa mère. John. Sam. Il a soif, il a soif, il voudrait se noyer dans une piscine d'alcool pour ne plus avoir soif. Pour ne plus penser à rien.

Et puis il se rappelle de Castiel. Il se lève, la fille ne se réveille pas. Dean cherche son jean, sort le papier de sa poche. Il va pour le jeter, et au dernier moment il change d'avis. Il range le papier dans un tiroir.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Marmonne la fille qui finalement s'est réveillé.

Dean hausse les épaules :

\- Rien.

Il se retourne vers elle et sent son regard qui le mate de haut en bas, elle se mord les lèvres, Dean sourit, un automatisme. Il s'allonge et ils s'embrassent. La nuit ne fait que commencer…

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà une nouvelle fic à chapitre. Une UA qui va surtout traiter de l'alcoolisme et la dépression. Les donnés que vous trouverez dans cette fic vienne de mes cours, de témoignages, de vécu, si jamais j'ai dis des conneries par moment, et bien j'en suis désolée mais j'ai essayé de coller le plus possible à la réalité. John va être un vrai connard dans cette fic. Comme d'hab j'ai envie de dire (surtout avec moi). Et j'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce premier chapitre.


	2. Quelles sont ses limites?

**Titre :** Quelles sont ses limites ?

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean recommence à faire la larve, il n'est pas sorti depuis… Depuis combien de temps ? Il se souvient vaguement de cette fille qu'il a ramenée puis qui est parti et de ce beau livreur qu'il a dragué et qui n'a pas livré ce soir là. Et ensuite ? Bah quelle importance, il peut bien continuer à dormir.

C'est bien ce qu'il aurait fait, s'il n'avait pas de petit frère. Qui a décidé de ne pas le laisser se reposer. Dean ronchonne et s'enroule dans sa couette, Sam n'arriverait pas à l'en sortir cette fois-ci.

\- Dean, c'est dégueu de laisser les capotes usagées par terre. Entend-il râler.

Dean ronchonne :

\- Pourquoi pas ? Ma bonniche ramasse.

Il entend Sam râler après lui et toutes les cochonneries qu'il laisse traîner. Il laisse son frère faire, mais tend la main vers la table de nuit où il a laissé une bouteille, à demi pleine… un tiers peut-être. Il la choppe avant que Sam ne lui enlève et la met à ses lèvres. Deux gouttes. Finalement elle n'est plus si pleine que ça. Il la jette par terre et enfouit de nouveau son visage sous sa couverture.

Il n'a pas longtemps de répit, son frère ne tarde pas à tirer la couette de toutes ses forces. Dean a trop d'alcool dans le sang pour réellement se battre contre Sam. Dire qu'à une époque c'était lui qui mettait Sam par terre. Il se retrouve complètement nu sur son lit, sans rien pour se couvrir. Sam lui balance un boxer dans la tronche :

\- Habille toi !

Dean s'asseoit en tailleur et regarde son boxer.

\- Dean, réagit !

\- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Sam ? Tu m'as déjà vu tout nu hein. Je te rappelle qu'on prenait nos bains ensemble.

\- J'avais trois ans. Et toi te trimballant à poil et la dernière chose que j'ai envie de voir le matin.

Dean a un petit sourire, s'étire et se lève et jette le boxer dans un coin. Rien que pour emmerder son petit frère. Sam roule des yeux et décide de l'ignorer. Il est entrain de remplir un sac avec les habits sales de Dean. Sans doute pour aller les laver. Il en a posé un autre dans un coin, des fringues propres.

\- Jess t'en veux pas que tu lui ramènes le sale boulot ?

\- C'est moi qui lave tes fringues tête d'abruti.

Dean se penche vers le sac, il y prend des vêtements.

\- Je vais me laver et m'habiller seulement si tu me dis ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui.

Il n'a pas envie d'avoir des mauvaises surprises.

\- On va pique niquer.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Oui. C'est plutôt un barbecue, ça te fera du bien. Et tu adores la viande.

\- Hm.

\- Jess ne voulait pas que tu viennes, j'ai dû me plier en deux pour la convaincre, alors grouille toi parce que si on est en retard elle va me tuer.

Dean se gratte les cheveux.

\- Y aura de l'alcool ?

Sam a un geste d'impuissance. Dean le voit, ses sourcils qui se froncent, sa main sur son front, sa tête qui se baisse, Sam essaie de rester calme. Dean a envie de le provoquer, il a envie de voir jusqu'où vont les limites de son frère, jusqu'où il peut aller avant que Sam s'énerve de trop et le laisse planté là.

\- Tu sais, un barbec' sans alcool…

\- Y aura de l'alcool. Répond Sam calmement. De l'alcool, des filles, de la viande. Y aura même de la tarte.

Dean se dandine. Il est toujours à poil et Sam est de plus en plus agacé.

\- Les copines de Jess sont toutes moches.

\- Les copines des copines de Jess sont mignonnes.

\- Jess est mignonne.

\- Je sais à quoi tu joues Dean.

\- A quoi je joue ?

Sam s'approche de lui. Sam est un géant mais Dean ne se sent pas du tout impressionné par sa taille. Ce n'est que son petit frère :

\- Tu testes mes limites, pour savoir à quel moment je vais te lâcher. Tu espères presque que je vais te lâcher parce que tu penses ne pas mériter que je sois là pour toi.

Dean siffle et sourit provocateur :

\- Et bien mon grand, t'as loupé ta carrière, c'est pas droit que t'aurais du viser, mais psycho.

\- Rien à voir avec psycho Dean, je te connais c'est tout. Et tu sais quoi ? Je vais pas te lâcher. Maintenant arrête de faire le con et va t'habiller.

\- Et si j'y allais à poil ?

Sam tique. Dean se demande pourquoi il est aussi con, pourquoi il fait ça ? Merde son frère est la seule personne encore assez folle pour venir s'occuper de lui.

\- Bien. Allons-y.

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Tu veux y aller à poil, pas de problème, on y va. Grouille Dean.

Dean change d'avis :

\- Je vais aller m'habiller finalement.

\- Bien.

Il disparaît dans la salle de bain. Sam est plus fort que lui, des fois.

xxx

Jess tire la gueule en le voyant. Elle tire la gueule et ça se voit, malgré son sourire factice sur son visage.

\- Dean, ça fait plaisir de te voir.

\- C'est réciproque Jess.

Et les deux se fixent avec hypocrisie. Jess le déteste, pour pleins de raisons différentes, y a du choix. Dean ne la déteste pas, mais il n'a aucune envie de faire un effort avec elle, il en fait déjà pas pour ceux qui comptent vraiment…

\- Il paraît que Lisa t'a quitté.

\- Oui.

\- Mon pauvre, tu dois être triste.

\- Pas tant que ça.

Et dans les yeux de Jess c'est écrit, ce qu'elle pense vraiment. _« Je savais que ça durerait pas, t'es trop con, tu la méritais pas. Elle a bien fait de partir »._

Dean est d'accord avec elle.

Sam calme le jeu :

\- Okay stop, Dean vient avec moi on va chercher la viande. Jess je te laisse t'occuper des invités.

Dean suit son frère, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Jess. Sam lui met un coup gentil derrière la tête.

\- Ta meuf me déteste, ricane Dean.

\- C'est parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas aussi bien que moi, dit Sam vaguement en le conduisant dans la maison.

\- Je savais pas que t'avais déménagé, remarque Dean. Vous en aviez marre de votre petit appart' pourri ?

\- C'est la maison des parents de Jess, ils sont en week-end.

Sam ouvre le frigo, prends la viande, il en tend à Dean, il prend aussi la bière. Puis ils ressortent. Jess est en train de parler à un mec super mignon et Dean peut pas s'empêcher de dire :

\- On dirait qu'elle te trompe.

Sam roule des yeux et décide de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Il emmène son frère jusqu'au barbecue.

\- Tu peux t'en occuper Dean ?

Dean hausse les épaules. Il veut bien faire griller la viande, ça l'occupera. Sam sort une bière fraîche du pack et lui en tends une :

\- Boit pas trop. Dit-il à l'attention de son frère.

\- Ouais t'inquiète.

Sam lui sourit, puis il s'éloigne retrouver Jess. Dean les regarde, avec un pincement au cœur. S'il avait pas fait le con, peut-être que Lisa serait toujours là, elle viendrait passer une main dans son dos, embrasserait sa joue. Elle lui dirait qu'il est beau comme ça quand il fait griller la viande. Et Dean serait content d'entendre sa voix à son oreille. Ils s'embrasseraient. Ce serait doux.

Il secoue la tête. Lisa c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Elle avait bien fait de se barrer, elle était mieux sans lui. Il posa la viande sur la plaque du barbecue et met la bouteille à sa bouche.

xxx

Jess finit par prendre le relais. Dean se gave de viandes et de bières. Il regarde un peu qui est là, il connaît vaguement certaines personnes, mais reste dans son coin. Sam vient souvent vers lui, ils discutent ensemble. Dean est presque bien, ça lui rappelle des bons souvenirs. Sam et lui ont toujours été plutôt proches. Il est presque bien, mais faut qu'il dise encore des conneries.

\- Te sens pas obligé de t'occuper de moi, tu peux rester avec tes potes.

Sam lui sourit.

\- Je suis pas obligé, j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi connard.

\- Salaud.

Son frère lui donne un coup d'épaule. Dean lui rend son sourire. Presque un sourire qui remonte jusqu'aux yeux. Au bout d'un moment, ils s'échappent du jardin. Ils s'échappent de la foule. Comme s'ils s'échappaient du monde. Ils s'accoudent à l'Impala de Dean. Ils boivent leur bière en silence. Dean se sent calme, apaisé, il est content que son petit frère soit là.

\- Comment ça se passe dans ta vie Sammy ? Finit-il par lui demander.

Il ne s'intéresse plus assez souvent à lui.

\- Bien Dean. Je suis major de ma promo et je trouve mes études passionnantes, j'ai des amis, j'ai une petite amie merveilleuse. Et comment ça se passe ta vie ?

\- Génial Sam, j'ai pas de travail, j'ai pas de copine, mais j'ai de l'alcool et Baby. Je peux dormir toute la journée et draguer qui je veux.

Sam tape son épaule contre celle de son frère :

\- T'as jamais envie de changer de vie Dean ?

\- Et toi ?

Son petit frère porte sa bière à sa bouche :

\- Des fois. Je voudrais qu'on prenne ton Impala et qu'on parte loin tous les deux.

\- Où ?

\- Quelque part où je pourrais te voir être heureux.

Dean est touché bien sûr, il est touché que son frère pense à lui, mais ça le rend mal à l'aise.

\- Wouah c'est quoi cette conversation ? Manque plus que le coucher de soleil et on est projeté dans une mauvaise comédie romantique.

Sam rit et secoue la tête.

Leur moment fraternel prend fin quand Jess fait son apparition, pose sa main sur la nuque de Sam et embrasse sa bouche. Dean regarde ailleurs. Il ne peut pas en vouloir à Sam de faire sa vie.

\- Tu viens, murmure Jess à l'oreille de Sam. Les gens commencent à partir.

Sam se tourne vers Dean, le questionnant du regard :

\- Vas-y mon grand, je vais rester un peu là, je vous rejoins.

Sam finit par suivre Jess, ils retournent dans le jardin. Dean entends des rires. Il finit sa bière, monte dans l'Impala et s'en va.

xxx

Dean a merdé, encore. Après le barbecue, il a roulé jusqu'au premier bar qu'il trouvait, s'est saoulé. Jusqu'à ne plus savoir conduire, ni où il habitait, jusqu'à être jeté du bar et tituber comme un con sans savoir où aller.

Un bon moment. Un mauvais moment. Egalité. Dean se demande pourquoi il n'arrive pas à profiter, pourquoi il doit tout gâcher. Est-ce qu'il est vraiment débile ? Sûrement. C'est pas pour rien qu'il se déteste et qu'il se détruit. Raté, nul, qui brise tout ce qu'il touche, qui fait du mal à tous ceux qui l'approche.

Lisa lui manque en plus, pourquoi ça n'a pas marché ? Pourquoi il n'a pas fait plus d'efforts que ça ? Quel con, quel sale con. Il avait tout ce qu'il méritait.

Dean se demande s'il peut tomber plus bas encore, s'il peut se répugner un peu plus, s'il peut encore casser et détruire. Il y a Sam. Il reste Sam. A quel moment Sam atteindra ses limites ? Est-ce que Dean a vraiment envie de le savoir ? Est-ce qu'il est un connard au point d'emmener son petit frère dans le gouffre avec lui ?

Dean sort son portable et l'appelle. Faut croire.

Sam vient le chercher. Il est quatre heures du matin, demain Sam a cours et doit se lever dans deux heures, mais Sam vient le chercher. Dean est entrain de vomir quand il arrive. Sam ne lui dit rien, il pose sa main sur son dos comme pour l'aider et attends. Ensuite Sam prends son bras et le passe autour de son épaule. Il aide Dean à monter dans l'Impala et lui prends ses clés.

\- Et ta voiture ? Réussit à demander Dean.

\- Je suis venu en taxi.

Dean hoche la tête. Sam n'a pas beaucoup d'argents, c'est un étudiant, et pourtant il dépense son argent en taxi pour Dean. Quel brave type son frère. Dean ne se haït que plus pour cela. Il voudrait que Sam lui crie après, lui fasse la moral, le frappe même.

\- Tu m'engueules pas Sam ?

\- Ca changerait quelque chose ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Sam est drôlement calme. Comme s'il ne lui en voulait pas tellement. Il a ses sourcils froncés pourtant.

\- Tu n'es pas en colère ? Tu peux m'engueuler, je le mérite.

\- Dean… Je ne suis pas en colère. Je suis juste inquiet. Tu as l'air vraiment mal ces derniers temps… Je veux dire, encore plus mal que d'habitude. Tu as bien fait de m'appeler, je préfère savoir que tu m'appelles quand tu es dans cet état plutôt que de t'imaginer rester dans la rue toute la nuit ou pire que tu essaies de conduire.

Les mots de Sam sont pires que des coups. Parce que malgré tout, Sam ne lui en veut pas, Sam s'inquiète, Sam est content qu'il l'ait appelé. Dean culpabilise, se faire engueuler aurait été mieux. Sam ne le ramène pas dans son appartement. Dean le remarque quand son frère s'arrête devant l'immeuble où il vit avec Jess.

\- Je suis pas chez moi là.

\- Non. Effectivement. Je préfère que tu viennes dormir à la maison.

\- Jess va pas être ravie.

Sam a un petit sourire :

\- C'est rien de le dire. Allez viens.

Une nouvelle fois Sam aide son frère à marcher et Dean se marre, sans doute à cause de l'alcool :

\- Quand t'étais bébé, c'est moi qui t'aidais à marcher, on a bien évolué.

Sam ne rit pas, Dean lève les yeux vers lui et voit ses yeux tristes. Mais tristes. Il s'en veut. Putain qu'est ce qu'il s'en veut. Si seulement il pouvait être un autre Dean, si seulement Sam pouvait avoir un autre frère.

Sam et Dean entrent dans l'appartement. Jess apparaît dans le couloir, habillé d'un simple tee-shirt et d'un mini-short. Dean la mate et Jess ressert ses bras autour d'elle.

\- Pourquoi tu l'emmènes ici ? Reproche-t-elle à Sam.

\- Je vais garder un œil sur lui, va te recoucher Jess, je m'en occupe, j'arrive.

Jess fusille Dean des yeux puis se tourne et disparaît dans leur chambre. Sam emmène Dean au salon. Il déplie le canapé pour lui et va mettre un drap et une couverture. Dean attends, assit sur une chaise. Il enlève sa veste, sa chemise, son tee-shirt. Sam vient l'aider à enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Dean est toujours en jean mais peu importe, il se laisse tomber sur le canapé. Sam lui dit de se coucher sur le côté et il obéit. Puis son frère le borde et Dean a déjà fermé les yeux. Il voudrait dire quelque chose à Sam, quelque chose… Désolé. Pardon. Merci.

Mais il s'est endormi. Sam reste quelques minutes avec lui. Pour être sûr que ça va. Puis il rejoint Jess. Elle est assise sur leur lit et elle est furieuse.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fout là ? Pourquoi tu le ramènes ici ?

\- J'étais inquiet, je n'ai pas envie de le laisser seul.

Jess grince des dents et Sam vient la serrer contre lui.

\- Ecoute, il va juste dormir. Et je ne te demande pas de t'en occuper, je vais m'en charger.

Jess se détends dans ses bras, elle se tourne et l'embrasse :

\- Tu t'occupes beaucoup trop de lui tu sais, je m'inquiète pour toi. Ton frère ne te mérite pas.

Sam a un air triste :

\- Ce n'est pas vrai Jess. Tu ne le connais pas bien, mais Dean est quelqu'un de bien et il me mérite et il mérite d'être heureux.

Jess n'insiste pas, à cause des yeux de Sam remplis de tristesse. Elle l'embrasse encore, puis ils s'allongent et elle se blottit contre lui. Sam caresse ses cheveux et Jess se rendort.

Dean se réveille vers midi. Il est seul à l'appartement. Il trouve un mot de son petit frère sur la table. Sam lui dit qu'il peut se servir dans le frigo qu'i manger, que l'aspirine est dans la salle de bain. Il lui recommande aussi d'être sage – comme s'il était un môme – et lui dit qu'il rentre vers seize heures et qu'il aimerait que Dean soit encore là pour qu'ils discutent.

\- On verra, marmonne Dean.

Dean va dans la salle de bain, se rafraîchit et prends l'aspirine, puis fouille dans le frigo. Salade, salade, salade. Légumes.

\- Bouffeur de salades putain ! Râle-t-il.

Il trouve heureusement des restes du barbecue et un bout de tarte. Pendant que ça cuit, il remet ses vêtements de la veille et replie le canapé.

Ensuite il s'installe avec un plateau repas devant la télé et mange. Il a trouvé des bières dans le frigo, il en ouvre deux.

Quand il a fini de manger, il décide de fouiller l'appartement. Curiosité mal placée. Il commence par le salon et la cuisine, mais il ne trouve rien d'intéressant. Dans la salle de bains il voit son sac de fringues sales, se sent d'humeur sympa et les met lui-même dans la machine, avec la lessive. Ensuite il va dans la chambre. Il ouvre la penderie, matte les vêtements de Jess, hésite à lui voler une petite culotte, puis y renonce. Son frère est venu le chercher à quatre heures du mat' sans se plaindre, il peut éviter de voler les culottes de sa copine.

Il finit par retourner dans le salon, s'ouvre une nouvelle bière et zappe devant la télévision.

A seize heures son frère rentre comme promis. Sam s'asseoit à côté de lui :

\- Parle moi, dit-il à Dean.

\- Le dernier épisode de docteur Sexy était…

\- Mais non pas de ça, de toi Dean.

\- Tout va bien.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé avec Lisa ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Apparemment je ne la regardais pas assez, je ne lui parlais plus gentiment, ce genre de trucs. Bah j'avais pas besoin d'elle.

Dean zappe, Sam prends la télécommande et éteint la télé.

\- Tu ne vas pas bien Dean.

\- Tu rigoles ? Je pète la forme !

Sam regarde le pack de bière vide et les cadavres de bouteilles qui se sont empilés à côté du canapé.

\- Dean, je crois que tu as un problème.

Dean ricane :

\- Un seul ? Ca va alors.

Sam passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire :

\- Je suis inquiet Dean, parle moi bon sang. Dis moi que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider.

\- Ouais, tu pourrais aller m'acheter de la bière ? Ou mieux. Une bouteille de whisky.

\- Dean, c'est de ça que je te parle, tu bois trop, tu bois de plus en plus, j'ai l'impression que je te perds.

\- Mais non Sam, tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne vaut pas la peine.

Dean regarde toujours l'écran vide de la télé :

\- Dean regarde moi et assure moi que ça va aller.

Dean se tourne vers lui :

\- Tout va bien.

Sam secoue la tête :

\- Et ce soir tu ne vas pas m'appeler à quatre heures du matin parce que tu es perdu ?

\- Nope. J'appellerai quelqu'un d'autre, t'inquiète pas.

\- Dean…

\- T'inquiète pas Sam, t'inquiète pas. Ca vaut pas peine que tu t'inquiètes.

Dean voit le visage de Sam qui se décompose. Son inquiétude peut se lire dans ses yeux, sur sa bouche qui s'étire vers le bas, sur ses cernes, signe de fatigue, sur ses sourcils qui se froncent.

\- Je viens de te dire de pas t'inquiéter Sam.

\- Je m'inquiète quand même, tu es mon frère d'accord ? Si ça va pas, parle moi, je ferais n'importe quoi pour t'aider.

\- Hm. Je peux coucher avec Jess ?

\- Je suis sérieux Dean.

Mais Dean n'a rien à dire.

\- Ca va Sam. Ca va.

Puis il récupère la télécommande et allume la télé.

xxx

C'est à cause d'une bagarre que Sam vient ce soir là. Dean a encore trop bu, un mec l'a un peu provoqué, ils se sont cognés dessus. Le mec avait des copains, et même si Dean sait se battre il avait définitivement trop bu, il s'est fait battre. Quelqu'un a appelé Sam pour lui à l'hôpital alors qu'on panse ses blessures et qu'on lui recoud l'arcade sourcilière. Sam arrive et prends son frère dans ses bras. Dean est grand, il est grand mais pendant quelques secondes il disparaît dans les bras de géant de Sam.

\- Tu vas bien ?

Dean hoche la tête :

\- Ca va.

Et Sam se dégonfle d'un coup, comme s'il avait prit sa respiration du moment où on l'avait appelé jusqu'à retrouvé son frère en un seul morceau. Dean se demande pourquoi il ne fait rien pour changer puisqu'il s'en veut tellement. Dean se demande s'il ne va pas finir par faire sombrer son frère. Il voudrait l'éloigner de lui, il voudrait être pire qu'un connard pour que Sam l'abandonne. Et en même temps il est trop égoïste, en même temps, il a peur que Sam l'abandonne comme tous les autres.

Après que les médecins de l'hôpital l'aient laissé sortir, Sam le ramène chez lui et Jess. Encore.

Jess ne fait pas de commentaire, mais Dean et Sam savent ce qu'elle en pense.

xxx

Quelqu'un a appelé Sam parce que c'est le seul numéro qu'il reste sur son portable. Quelqu'un l'a appelé et Sam est venu, trouvant son frère étalé par terre dans son vomi, ne sachant même plus qu'il a un frère. Sam ne dit rien, il le ramène. Et quand Dean est un peu mieux après que Sam l'ait mis sous la douche et lui ait donné du chocolat à manger, il voit les larmes dans les yeux de son frère et ça lui brise le cœur.

\- Désolé Sammy.

 _Désolé. De vivre, d'exister, de te pourrir la vie._

Sam hausse les épaules, prépare le canapé pour lui puis l'emballe dans la couverture.

xxx

Après ce soir là, Sam demande à Dean d'emménager avec eux. Jess n'est pas d'accord avec ça mais Sam lui a à peine laissé le choix.

\- Mon frère ne va pas bien, je ne peux pas le laisser comme ça.

Dean n'a pas envie d'emménager chez Sam, mais là aussi Sam ne lui laisse pas le choix :

\- C'est soit ça, soit c'est moi qui vient habiter avec toi.

Dean a encore assez de cervelle pour savoir que Jess le tuerait pour ça. Il finit par accepter de venir vivre avec eux.

Sam fait ce qu'il peut pour Dean. Quand il revient de la fac, il s'arrête dans un magasin et achète de la tarte, Dean a toujours adoré la tarte. Il lui prend aussi un magazine porno. Mais pas de bière. Pas d'alcool. Sam veut que Dean arrête de boire, ou qu'il boive moins. Ca dure trois jours. Trois jours où Dean se plie aux volontés de Sam, où Dean se dit _« je dois faire quelque chose, je dois ne plus inquiéter Sam »_. Trois jours où Dean fait des efforts et ne boit presque pas d'alcool, malgré ses mains qui tremblent, malgré cette soif incessante. Il tient bon et les tartes que Sam lui ramène sont trop bonnes.

Sam met un peu ses cours de côté, il passe du temps avec Dean le soir, Jess fait un peu la gueule mais elle se dit que c'est temporaire. Et plus tard Sam la rejoint et il se fait pardonner. Ce n'est pas de partager Sam qui la dérange, elle comprends qu'il prenne soin de son frère, au début de leur relation, elle avait trouvé ça bien, mais Dean… Dean agit juste comme un connard et Jess ne supporte pas de voir Sam souffrir à cause de lui. Chaque fois que Sam pense que ça va mieux, il tombe de haut. Comme pour Lisa. Sam était persuadé qu'avec Lisa, Dean irait bien, qu'il allait changer. Certaines personnes ne changeaient pas, voilà tout.

Et maintenant elle se demandait combien de temps ça prendrait avant que Dean fasse une connerie, avant que Sam paye encore les pots cassés pour lui.

Pas longtemps.

Trois jours.

xxx

Dean sait qu'il fait une connerie. Déjà piquer le portefeuille de Sam c'était mal, vraiment très mal, mais lui-même avait déjà utilisé tout son argent du mois. Et il ne va prendre qu'un verre. Un seul. Promis. Le mois prochain il remboursera Sam. Et puis Sam va pouvoir passer la soirée avec Jess. Jess lui en sera redevable c'est certain.

Dean s'asseoit au bar. Un verre. Un seul.

Bon.

Un autre. Mais deux c'est tout.

Trois.

Quatre.

Dean a beaucoup trop bu, mais pas assez pour ne pas pouvoir rentrer seul. Preuve qu'il a fait un effort, qu'il a… Tenu sa promesse, non ? Il avait juste soif mais c'était la dernière fois, il peut s'arrêter de boire, il suffit d'un peu de volonté. Il peut le faire, il va y arriver, pour Sam. Il rentre là, et demain il ne boira pas, c'est sûr. Sauf peut-être une bière de temps en temps, et un verre de whisky de temps à autre. Et il sait. Dean sait qu'il a un problème, mais qu'il peut le régler, qu'il peut le faire. Pour Sam, il va s'en sortir n'est ce pas ? Pour Sam.

Dean s'arrête devant la porte de l'appartement en entendant les cries. C'est Jess et Sam qui se crient après. Mince alors, le couple parfait a aussi des disputes. Ils ne sont pas discrets, Dean entends tout.

\- Sam, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Ton frère est sûrement entrain de se saouler quelque part, et il va encore t'appeler ivre mort.

\- Peut-être qu'il est juste…

\- Sam arrête de te mentir. Ton frère est un connard alcoolique bon à rien, et il s'en fout de toi. Il s'en fout, la preuve il t'a volé ton argent !

\- On n'est pas sûr que ce soit lui qui ait pris mon portefeuille.

\- Arrête de le défendre, arrête de le suivre. Je sais que c'est ton frère Sam, mais regarde comme il fout le bordel dans ta vie. Tu sèches les cours pour lui, tu me délaisses, tu lui laves son linge, tu lui prêtes de l'argent et ce qui te reste tu le dépenses pour lui, tu ramasses derrière lui. Et qu'est ce qu'il t'apporte en échange ? Dis le moi, qu'est ce qu'il t'apporte pour que tu fasses tout ça pour lui ?

Dean attend. Le silence de Sam est assez édifiant. C'est à cause de l'alcool s'il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- Sam je sais que c'est ton frère et que tu l'aimes, mais si tu ne fais rien, c'est moi qui vais craquer et partir.

\- Jess…

\- Il ne peut pas vivre indéfiniment sur le canapé, voler ton argent, sortir se saouler, t'appeler n'importe quand. Il a pas le droit de gâcher ta vie, notre vie. Je peux pas vivre comme ça non plus Sam. Je t'aime mais je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter ça.

\- Je suis désolé Jess, mais c'est mon frère, je ne peux pas l'abandonner.

Dean ne peut pas rentrer maintenant. Il ne peut pas rentrer du tout. Il ne peut pas revenir ici et continuer de pourrir la vie de son frère. Il ne peut pas. Dean fait demi-tour. Il a toujours le portefeuille de Sam sur lui, il le sent dans sa poche et entends encore Sam le défendre, pour rien, parce qu'il lui a vraiment volé. Jess a raison, il n'est qu'un connard alcoolique. Qu'un putain de connard alcoolique bon à rien.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : non il n'y a pas Cas dans ce chapitre, oui il faut le temps à Dean. C'est un chapitre centré sur les problèmes que rencontrent Dean avec l'alcool et sur comment ça influe sur sa vie et surtout sur celle de son petit frère. C'est aussi centré sur ce que pense Dean de tout ça et c'est un peu le bordel dans sa tête. Bon et bien j'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre.


	3. Deuxième rencontre

**Titre :** Deuxième rencontre

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean rentre dans son appartement à lui et il donne des coups de poings dans le mur. Tant pis pour les voisins. Il se fait mal, il s'en fout. Il n'est qu'une merde, pire qu'une merde, pire que ça. Il ne vaut rien. Et malgré tout ça ? Dean voudrait boire, boire, boire et boire encore. Comme s'il n'avait pas compris cette putain de leçon, comme s'il était incapable de la retenir. Toujours à s'enfoncer encore et encore et encore. Sam sera mieux sans lui, il ne faut plus que Sam s'occupe de lui. Sam est une foutue bonne personne et Dean ne veut plus jamais voir des larmes dans ses yeux à cause de lui. Plus jamais.

 _Connard alcoolique._

C'est à cause de ça qu'il y pense. A cause de ça ou parce qu'il besoin d'un autre ami que ses bouteilles, parce qu'il a besoin d'autre chose. Dean fouille ses tiroirs, putain il était sûr de l'avoir mis là. Peut-être que Sam l'a jeté en nettoyant. Dean renverse ses tiroirs et finit par le trouver. Le papier de bonbon. Sam n'a rien jeté du tout. Dean le défroisse, le numéro est toujours là.

Il hésite, est-ce qu'il doit vraiment appeler ? Est-ce qu'il doit vraiment faire chier quelqu'un de plus ? Surtout à deux heures du matin ?

Eh ! Quitte à être un emmerdeur, autant l'être jusqu'au bout. Il sort son portable, compose le numéro, et attend.

Une voix ensommeillée lui répond, il reconnaît cette voix.

\- Allô ?

\- Castiel ? C'est Dean… Je sais que tu dois pas te souvenir de moi et te demander pourquoi je t'appelle si tard mais…

\- Dean. Je me souviens de toi, le coupe la voix.

Dean s'arrête de parler.

\- Dean ? Demanda Castiel au bout du fil. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

\- Je ne sais même pas qui t'es Castiel, je sais même pas ce que tu veux.

Il commence à se demander pourquoi il a appelé, commence à regretter.

\- Dean, répète Castiel, dis moi si je peux faire quelque chose pour toi.

\- Pourquoi tu ferais quelque chose pour moi ? On se connaît pas !

\- Mais tu m'as appelé Dean.

\- Ouais, c'était peut-être pas une bonne idée en fait, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fais ça.

\- Mais tu l'as fait. Dean je…

\- Arrête de répéter mon prénom, je sais que je m'appelle Dean.

\- Dean je …

\- Putain ! Arrête de le dire.

\- Désolé.

Dean ne sait plus ce qu'il dit, il ne sait même pas pourquoi il s'énerve. Bordel, c'est lui qui a appelé ce mec.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on se voit quelque part ?

\- Non. Répond Dean sur la défensive.

\- Bon.

\- J'ai besoin d'aide mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais m'aider.

\- Parce que je veux aider les gens, D… Je veux aider les gens comme on m'a aidé.

\- C'est tout ? Comme ça ? Gratos ?

\- Oui.

\- Est-ce que tu es un putain d'ange ?

\- Non.

Dean rit au téléphone, il rit parce que ce type se fout sûrement de sa gueule. Il rit et il pleure en même temps.

\- Putain ! Dit-il en passant sa manche dessus pour les essuyer.

\- D… Euh. Bon, tu peux me parler au téléphone.

\- Qui es-tu Castiel ?

Castiel se tait une minute, puis répond :

\- Quelqu'un qui veut t'aider.

Dean tremble :

\- Faut que je boive un truc, t'es entrain de me rendre dingue.

\- Est-ce que tu as vraiment besoin de boire ?

\- Vraiment. Mais il faut que j'arrête, faut que j'arrête ça. Mais je sais pas comment arrêter. Je sais pas comment. Je me dis que je devrais juste sauter par la fenêtre, que tout ça serait plus facile, mais je suis trop lâche même pour un truc aussi con que sauter par la fenêtre.

\- Ne saute pas par la fenêtre Dean.

Dean se remet à rire :

\- Tu l'as encore fait, dire mon prénom.

\- Désolé.

\- Non c'est bon, je m'en fous.

\- Dean ne saute pas par la fenêtre d'accord ? Tu veux que je vienne ? On peut parler.

\- On parle déjà là.

\- Oui. Tu ne sautes pas par la fenêtre n'est ce pas ?

\- Mais non, je t'ai dis que j'étais trop lâche.

Dean l'entend, Castiel soupirer de soulagement au bout du fil. Putain voilà qu'il inquiète un mec qu'il ne connait même pas.

\- Je vais raccrocher, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelé.

\- Non Dean, c'est bon, parle moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as l'air si triste ?

Dean ferme les yeux. Il ne sait pas qui est ce gars, mais il se souvient de tout le bleu de ses yeux, il se souvient de son diabolo grenadine, et sa voix a presque quelque chose de particulier, d'apaisant.

\- Je suis un connard d'alcoolique Castiel. J'ai blessé la fille avec qui je sortais, je fais du mal à mon petit frère qui est le type le plus gentil de la planète. Je suis un gros enfoiré qui appelle un inconnu à deux heures du matin pour s'épancher sur ses problèmes de merde.

\- Et tu as perdu ton hamster.

\- Hein ?

\- Hector ?

\- De quoi tu me parles ?

\- Tu te souviens, ton hamster Hector, ton meilleur ami.

Dean finit par se rappeler :

\- Putain c'était des conneries ça, tu m'as vraiment cru ?

\- Tu as menti ?

\- Oui.

\- Donc tu n'as pas eu de hamster du nom d'Hector.

\- Non.

\- Ah.

Ce mec est débile, ce mec est bizarre. Ce mec et sa voix qui apaise et qui a peur qu'il saute par la fenêtre alors qu'il ne le connaît même pas.

\- Tu veux toujours qu'on se voie ?

\- Si tu veux Dean.

\- Je risque de te dire de la merde, d'essayer de t'emballer, et de te ramener chez moi pour qu'on baise, tu veux toujours qu'on se voie ?

\- Je ne vois pas avec quoi tu vas m'emballer et je n'aurai pas de rapport sexuel avec toi, mais si tu veux qu'on se voie, on peut se voir.

Dean roule des yeux.

\- Je… Okay je veux bien qu'on se voie, j'ai que ça à foutre de toute façon.

A cet heure là il aurait pu dormir aussi, mais il n'avait pas envie d'être seul, et il n'avait pas envie d'être avec quelqu'un qui serait là uniquement pour baiser.

\- Je connais un endroit qui reste ouvert toute la nuit, lui dit Castiel et il lui donne l'adresse. Je t'attends là bas.

Dean raccroche. Il se lève, remet sa veste. Il n'est pas obligé d'y aller, il peut laisser ce type poireauter là bas, peut-être même que Castiel ne va pas venir.

Pourtant il se met en route. Sur le chemin son portable sonne. C'est Sam. Dean décroche.

\- T'es où Dean ? Je suis mort d'inquiétude.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais voir quelqu'un, je vais bien.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. Sam, c'est moi qui t'ai pris ton portefeuille mais je te rembourserai le mois prochain.

Silence au bout du fil, il entend Sam qui se retient de soupirer.

\- Je suis désolé Sam.

\- Non tu ne l'es pas. Dis moi juste où tu vas s'il te plait.

Dean lui donne l'adresse.

\- Tu vas vraiment voir quelqu'un là bas ?

\- Ouais, un type du nom de Castiel.

\- Tu m'appelles si quelque chose ne va pas hein ?

\- Sam… Ecoute, merci pour tout ce que tu fais, mais tu devrais t'occuper de toi et de Jess. Ca va aller, je suis un grand garçon, je vais m'en sortir.

\- Dean…

\- C'est bon Sam okay ? T'en as assez fait. Je raccroche.

\- Attends je…

Mais Dean raccroche et lance son portable sur le siège.

Dean conduit jusqu'au restaurant, il gare Baby puis descends. L'endroit est plutôt tranquille et désert. Il pousse la porte de l'endroit. C'est un lieu plutôt sympa, Dean adore, à cause sans doute de la musique d'AC/DC qui est diffusé en fond, ou bien des posters. L'ambiance est bonne et ça sent le hamburger sur quatre kilomètres. Il cherche Castiel des yeux et finit par le trouver assis à une table du fond. Il s'approche de lui et Castiel le remarque et tourne ses yeux vers Dean.

Dean se sent comme submergé par tout ce bleu. Il s'asseoit en face de Castiel.

\- Hey ! Dit-il. Tu es vraiment venu ?

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté :

\- Tu as dit que tu voulais me voir. Je suis venu.

\- Je pensais que c'était des conneries.

\- Non Dean, ce n'était pas des conneries. Est-ce que tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il est maintenant plus de trois heures du matin, mais apparemment on peut encore manger. Dean a beaucoup bu mais rien mangé :

\- Ouais je veux bien.

Castiel fait venir le serveur et Dean commande le plus grand hamburger qu'ils aient avec une tonne de frites. Et une bière. Castiel prends juste un verre d'eau. Il n'a pas faim, il a déjà mangé. Il ne boit pas d'alcool.

\- Alors Cas et maintenant ?

Castiel penche la tête sur le côté et plisse les yeux.

\- Tu viens de m'appeler Cas.

\- Oui. Quoi tu n'aimes pas les surnoms ?

Castiel hausse les épaules.

\- Ca ne me dérange pas Dean.

\- Qu'est ce qu'on est venu faire là tous les deux ?

\- Discuter. Et manger pour toi.

Dean secoue la tête :

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu fais ça pour moi.

\- Il n'y a pas vraiment de raison Dean.

\- Ou bien tu craques pour moi en secret, et on va pouvoir passer une nuit torride tous les deux.

\- Je pense que c'est plutôt toi qui craque pour moi Dean, puisque tu n'arrêtes pas de vouloir avoir des rapports sexuels avec moi.

Le bec cloué, Dean attend qu'on lui serve ses plats avant de reparler, changeant de sujet.

\- Génial, je meurs de faim.

\- Je pense que tu vas survivre Dean.

\- C'est une façon de parler ! Juste une façon de parler.

Dean mord dans sans hamburger. Puis ouvre sa bière et boit.

\- Aaah ça fait du bien. Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

Il en rajoute, il montre qu'il va bien. Il se demande encore pourquoi il est venu ici, voir ce type qu'il ne connaît pas. Et Castiel le regarde, il ne le quitte pas des yeux, c'est perturbant. Dean essaie d'éviter son regard, se concentrant sur son assiette, sur sa bière. Sur le mur derrière Cas, sur les fenêtres. Jusqu'à ce que ses yeux trouvent par accident ceux de Cas et qu'il ait du mal à les détourner.

\- Alors Cas qu'est ce que tu fais dans la vie ? A part venir parler à un type comme moi au milieu de la nuit ?

\- Pion dans un lycée. Et toi ?

\- Chômage.

\- Et ton dernier travail ?

\- Agent de nuit, je me suis fait virer parce que je picolais plus que je ne bossais. Et encore avant caissier dans un magasin, je me suis fait virer parce que je piquais dans la caisse. Et avant ça j'étais mécanicien, je me suis fait virer parce que je picolais et que je piquais dans la caisse. Faut croire que je retiens jamais la leçon.

\- Il y a un de ces travails qui te plaisait ?

\- Mécano, c'était cool. Bosser avec les voitures. J'aimais ça.

\- Pourquoi ne pas retenter ?

Dean baisse à nouveau les yeux, il mange, il boit. Puis il marmonne :

\- Parce que j'ai un problème avec l'alcool, je crois. Tu sais. Je suis un connard alcoolique.

\- C'est mieux que la dernière fois Dean, au moins maintenant tu le reconnais.

\- C'est sûr, ça va changer ma vie. Pas comme si j'arrêtais de boire parce que je le sais.

Et pour prouver ses dires il prend une bonne rasade de sa bière.

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de changer ta vie ? Demande Cas.

\- J'ai surtout envie d'effacer pleins de trucs de ma vie.

\- On ne peut pas Dean.

\- Je sais bien.

\- Mais tu peux quand même changer les choses. Tu peux essayer.

\- J'ai déjà essayé, peut-être que je suis juste fait pour tout foirer.

Castiel secoue la tête :

\- On ne peut pas tout foirer. On peut toujours essayer.

\- Oh je vois Cas, tu essayes de faire de moi un Jedi, tu es maître Yoda.

\- Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu es sérieux là ?

\- Oui.

\- Putain mais de quelle planète tu viens pour ne pas connaître Star Wars ?

\- De la terre.

Dean sourit, il sourit parce que ce con l'amuse.

\- Faut vraiment que je fasse voir ça. Tu peux pas continuer sans voir ces films Cas !

\- Ah bon.

Dean finit sa bière, il se retient de ne pas en commander une autre.

\- Dean tu sais, je pense qu'on peut t'aider pour que tu arrêtes de boire.

\- Ah ouais vraiment ?

\- Je connais un groupe de parole où tu peux aller parler, ça peut aider.

\- Pitié Cas ne me dit pas que tu parles des Alcooliques Anonymes.

\- Ah ! Tu les connais donc.

Dean lève ses deux mains devant lui en position défensive :

\- C'est hors de question que j'aille là bas Cas, c'est… Non. Je ne veux pas.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que… Je ne peux pas juste me pointer et dire _« eh les gars je suis alcoolique parlons de nos sentiments »_. Et puis franchement, ça marche vraiment ? Je vais là bas, je cause et hop fini l'alcool ? Mouais.

\- Ce n'est pas aussi facile.

\- Je me disais bien aussi.

\- Mais ça peut aider de parler, de voir qu'on n'est pas seul.

Dean fixe Cas quelques secondes puis dit :

\- Me dis pas que tu en fais partie.

\- Si.

\- Putain t'es un ancien alcoolo ? Toi ? Avec ton pauvre verre d'eau ?

Cas fronce les sourcils :

\- Je ne buvais pas tant d'alcool que ça, j'étais surtout accro aux médicaments. Maintenant j'ai tout arrêté et je fais attention tous les jours à ne jamais reprendre.

\- Tu ne ressembles pas du tout à un type qui buvait et prenait des médocs.

\- Ah non et à quoi ressemble un type qui boit et prend des médocs ?

Dean a un sourire en coin :

\- A un connard comme moi.

\- J'étais « un connard » aussi.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu m'aides, parce que tu veux faire ta bonne action.

Cas soupire :

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi je t'aide Dean. J'étais dans ce bar, je t'ai vu boire comme je mangeais les amphétamines et je suis venu te parler.

\- C'est pas dangereux un bar pour un mec qui buvait ?

\- Par moment je me donne des défis Dean, pour être sûr que je suis assez fort et que je vais le rester.

\- Alors les Alcooliques Anonyme ça t'a aidé ?

\- En plus de la cure de désintoxication, oui.

Dean a soif, il pose sa bière vide sur ses lèvres, cherche les dernières gouttes.

\- Tu peux faire une cure de désintoxication aussi Dean.

\- Non. Non. Arrête tes conneries. J'ai pas besoin de ça okay ? La cure, la bonne vieille réunion des AA, non. Si c'est tout ce que t'as à me proposer, je me casse.

Dean est déjà entrain de se mettre debout, mais Cas pose sa main sur son bras :

\- Je ne t'oblige pas Dean. Je t'en parle c'est tout.

\- Ouais ben laisse tomber.

\- D'accord Dean.

Castiel le regarde avec tout ce bleu dans ses yeux et Dean finit par se rasseoir.

\- On change de sujet okay ?

\- Si tu veux Dean.

Dean reste un peu sur ses gardes, comme si Cas allait l'assommer, le kidnapper et le forcer à entrer dans une secte.

\- T'as de la famille Cas ?

\- Oui. J'ai quatre frères.

\- Et pas de sœurs ?

\- Pas de sœurs. Et toi Dean ?

\- J'ai juste mon petit frère. Sam. Un type géant qui bouffe de la salade et fait partie d'un million d'associations.

\- Un million c'est beaucoup.

\- Façon de parler Cas.

Cas hoche la tête.

\- Je comprends. Tu as l'air très attaché à ton petit frère.

Dean joue avec sa fourchette.

\- Sam est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Il ne mérite pas d'avoir un frère comme moi.

Cas fronce les sourcils mais reste silencieux. Dean demande :

\- Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec tes frères ?

\- On ne se parle plus.

\- Je vois.

\- On n'a jamais été tellement proches. Les deux grands étaient déjà presque partis de la maison quand je suis né. Le troisième s'en moquait, et le quatrième était le plus gentil, mais il a fini par partir aussi. On ne se connaît pas vraiment.

Dean donne une tape sur le bras de Cas.

\- Et ben c'est pas la joie dans ta famille.

\- Pas vraiment.

Le silence se réinstalle doucement. Castiel continue de regarder Dean et Dean se laisse aller à se perdre dans ses yeux. Il finit par se rendre compte qu'il est vraiment tard.

\- Castiel, je pense que je vais te laisser rentrer chez toi. Tu dois bosser demain non ?

\- Oui. Tu es sûr Dean ? Ca va aller ?

Dean acquiesce :

\- Je vais juste rentrer et me coucher là.

\- Bien.

Dean lui sourit puis cherche dans sa poche de quoi payer. Il a toujours le portefeuille de son frère. Merde c'est vrai, il va encore dépenser les sous de Sam. Bon. Il le remboursera le mois prochain. Il commence à sortir l'argent quand Cas pose un billet sur la table :

\- Je te l'offre Dean.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter.

\- Je te l'offre et on n'en parle plus.

Dean va pour insister mais Cas pose ses yeux sur lui, un regard terrible, un peu froid, qui l'empêche de parler. Il se contente de hocher la tête.

\- Bien. Fait Cas satisfait.

Ils se lèvent tous les deux.

\- Dean, appelle moi si tu as besoin. Même s'il est deux heures du matin.

Dean hoche la tête. Il regarde Cas partir, puis sort lui aussi. Il prends son portable, envoie un sms à son frère pour lui dire qu'il rentre chez lui, que tout va bien, que Sam pourra passer plus tard pour venir récupérer son portefeuille et qu'il jure de le rembourser.

Dean rentre chez lui. Il enlève ses fringues, garde son boxer et se couche. Il sait où il a planqué une bouteille. Il pourrait boire, il pourrait. Il inspire, expire. Il ne le fait pas. Il s'endort.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : et voilà Cas. A partir de maintenant il aura une réelle présence dans la fic, pour ceux qui attendaient ça avec impatience. Ce chapitre c'est surtout une discussion entre les deux, je me rends compte en relisant qu'il se passe franchement rien, mais bon, ils ont commencé à apprendre à se connaître. J'ai toujours trouvé que Cas et Dean avaient eut un bon feeling dès le début, alors dans ma fic aussi c'est le cas, ils accrochent bien tout de suite. Même si Dean reste méfiant. (Et puis il cherche de l'aide et en trouve). Bref, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de cette deuxième rencontre, qui se passe beaucoup mieux que la première.


	4. Mais il pleuvait

**Titre :** Mais il pleuvait.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Sam passe voir Dean dans la soirée du lendemain. Dean est habillé, a fait le ménage, a aéré son appartement, et n'est pas entrain de boire ou de dormir. Il est assis devant son ordinateur et regarde des trucs qui le font marrer en mangeant une part de tarte. A l'air surpris de Sam, Dean se doute que cet état chez lui n'est pas habituel.

\- Hey Sam.

Il prend le portefeuille de son frère sur la table et lui lance. Sam le rattrape.

\- Je te dois soixante-deux dollars, je te les rendrai.

\- Tu as besoin d'argent Dean ?

\- Je vais me démerder.

\- Je peux t'en donner si t'as besoin.

\- Pour que j'aille le dépenser en alcool ?

\- Non… Mais…

Dean secoue la tête :

\- Sam c'est bon.

\- Je suppose que tu ne vas pas vouloir revenir vivre avec nous.

\- Jess ne veut pas de moi.

\- Non mais…

\- Alors ne fout pas ton couple en l'air pour un connard alcoolique.

Sam a un arrêt :

\- Tu as entendu…

\- Oui.

Dean voit son petit frère soupirer et se poser sur une chaise à côté de lui.

\- Jess ne t'aime pas beaucoup Dean, mais elle finira par comprendre.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Tu vas jouer ton couple pour moi ?

\- Je ne joue pas mon couple ! Ce n'est pas un jeu. Je cherche réellement à t'aider.

\- Peut-être que je ne veux pas être aidé Sam. Surtout pas être aidé par mon petit frère quoi, c'est la honte. J'ai pas besoin de toi, fous moi la paix.

Mais Sam reste à côté de lui, bien sûr que Sam reste. Dean a vraiment cru qu'il allait partir aussi facilement ?

\- Qu'est ce que je dois dire Sam, qu'est ce que je dois faire pour que tu laisses tomber ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de te laisser tomber.

\- Je ne viendrai pas revivre chez vous.

\- D'accord.

\- Et il est hors de question que tu viennes vivre ici.

Sam grimaça :

\- Mais…

\- Sam. Non. Je suis un parfait connard mais je peux pas te regarder perdre Jess pour moi. Putain cette fille a plus jugeotte que toi Sam, elle a compris depuis longtemps que j'étais une cause perdue.

Sam a un petit sourire.

\- Quoi ? Ca te fait sourire de pas avoir de jugeotte ?

\- Non. C'est pas ça. C'est parce que tu penses à moi.

\- Hein ?

\- Tu fais attention à ce que Jess et moi ça marche.

Dean détourne les yeux :

\- Hm mouais.

Sam sourit de plus belle, Dean ne le voit pas mais le sait, et c'est très très agaçant.

\- Salaud.

\- Connard.

\- Bon en tout cas, tu restes chez toi et moi ici.

\- D'accord, mais je passerai te voir souvent.

\- Ais-je le choix ?

\- Non.

\- Bon.

Dean termine sa tarte. Sam attends.

\- Quoi t'es encore ici Sam ? Je pensais que la conversation était finie.

\- Tu vas me parler du gars d'hier ? Castiel ?

\- Ah. Ca.

\- Oui ça. C'est qui ce type ?

\- Personne.

Sam s'énerve, il fronce les sourcils, il a cette ride d'inquiétude entre ses yeux. Dean soupire, et finit par dire :

\- Un mec.

\- J'avais compris.

\- C'est un type bizarre que j'ai rencontré par hasard. Hier… Après avoir entendu ta dispute avec Jess, j'ai décidé de l'appeler. On s'est vu, on a discuté. Voilà c'est tout.

\- Et ?

\- Quoi et ?

\- Et il s'est passé un truc pour que tu sois sorti du lit, que tu ais fait le ménage, et que je ne te retrouve pas entrain de boire ?

\- Rien du tout. Mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- J'ai décidé d'arrêter de boire.

\- Sérieusement ?

\- Je sais que j'ai un problème avec la picole okay ? J'avoue, je bois trop, beaucoup trop, et ça joue à me pourrir la vie. Donc je vais arrêter de boire.

Sam recommence à sourire, et bordel qu'il a l'air fier.

\- C'est génial Dean.

\- Attends t'excite pas hein. C'est pas encore fait. Et je vais pas arrêter tout d'un coup. Je vais diminuer ma consommation tout doucement. Et je boirai moins d'alcool fort, je vais essayer de rester à la bière. Enfin… Je vais y aller par étape okay ?

\- Je peux t'aider ! Et tu sais que tu peux aussi aller aux Alcoo…

\- Non.

\- Quoi non ?

\- Je n'irai pas voir une bande d'alcoolo pour discuter de mes problèmes personnels. C'est hors de questions. Je vais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Pas tout seul Dean. Je serai là.

Dean lève les yeux au ciel.

\- Comment je me débarrasse de toi hein ?

Sam hausse les épaules, son sourire toujours plaqué sur son visage.

\- T'es si heureux que ça ? Attends de voir que j'échoue.

\- Tu ne vas pas échouer.

\- Tu sais que je te comprends pas Sam. Malgré tout ça, tu crois encore en moi, est-ce que t'es pas complètement con ? Je commence à me demander si tu seras un bon avocat.

\- Si je ne crois pas en toi Dean, qui va le faire ?

Dean baisse la tête :

\- Ouais t'as pas tort, tu marques un point. Bon et si on allait fêter ma nouvelle résolution en allant se saouler hein ?

\- Dean.

\- Je blaguais. J'ai quand même le droit à une bière ?

Sam accepte. Une bière. Dean va faire gaffe.

xxx

Dean tient au moins une semaine. Il boit moins comme il l'a dit. Quand vraiment il ne peut plus tenir, il se sert un grand verre de wisky. Des fois deux. Six bières par jour ça va non ? Ca va. Il passera à cinq la semaine prochaine. Son compte est dans le rouge déjà, mais il ne demandera pas d'argent à son frère.

Sam vient le voir dès qu'il le peut, il passe au moins une fois par jour en tout cas. Il le motive, lui parle. Bon sang son petit frère croit tellement en lui qu'il finit par se dire qu'il va y arriver, qu'il va finir sobre. Et puis dimanche, Sam peut pas venir. Jess veut qu'ils passent la journée ensemble et comme elle est sur les nerfs, Sam n'ose pas dire non. Il n'a pas vraiment envie qu'elle le quitte. Il est amoureux d'elle. Il s'excuse au moins quatorze fois au téléphone et Dean lève les yeux au ciel :

\- Amuse toi, je peux tenir un jour sans toi ! Tu ne m'es pas indispensable.

\- Je passerai tard ce soir, peut-être.

\- Non. Profites de Jess, on se voit demain.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui sûr.

Dean sent son frère hésiter encore quelques secondes, puis Sam finit par s'excuser une quinzième fois et promettre qu'il passera le lendemain. Puis il raccroche. Dean le trouve agaçant ce petit frère, et collant aussi. Mais ça le touche tout ce que Sam fait pour lui. Rien que pour ça il va tenir bon. _Il va tenir bon_.

Mauvais dimanche. Il pleut dehors. Le voisin a décidé de faire des travaux. Dean se calme avec une bière. Y a rien à la télé, ce n'est pas si grave. Dean s'ennuie. Tellement. Il se met à penser, il pense à des trucs sympas au début, à Sammy qui doit s'amuser avec Jess.

Puis la merde revient dans sa tête, tout ce qui le blesse et lui fait mal. Lisa. Par exemple, comment il la traité, comment il l'a laissé partir sans même chercher à se battre. Une autre bière. Un verre de whisky. Juste un.

Il essaie de se changer les idées, il met des trucs marrants sur son ordinateur. Il fait le ménage.

Sa mère. Il pense à sa mère. Et à John. Au regard de John. Aux mots de John. Il pleut dehors. Dean veut appeler Sam il ne le fait pas, il ne lui envoie pas de sms non plus. Sam est avec Jess, il ne peut pas sans arrêt lui pourrir la vie.

Il pense à tout ce qu'il a raté, tout le mal qu'il a fait, il culpabilise. A propos de Sam aussi. Putain il est entrain de vider la bouteille de whisky, il n'est qu'un bon à rien, un bon à rien, un nul, un raté.

Tout ce qu'il touche se brise.

Dean fini complètement saoul. Complètement.

A quoi donc a servi cette semaine hein ?

Il n'est qu'un connard alcoolique, il ne changera jamais. Quitte à être déjà saoul, autant boire encore. Et boire encore. Et boire encore.

Il finit par aller vomir dans les toilettes, il vomit et il aimerait se vomir lui-même en même temps. Il a tellement honte, tellement. Dire que Sam croit en lui. Sam ne devrait pas croire en lui, Sam ne devrait pas perdre son temps avec lui.

Dean se déteste. C'est pas nouveau.

Il se déteste.

xxx

Trois heures du matin. Il appelle Castiel. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a composé son numéro, en fait il n'est même pas tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il lui dit. Il n'est pas cohérent, il mélange ses mots. Dean a l'impression d'être en train de pleurer mais il n'est pas sûr. Il dit beaucoup de gros mots. Est-ce que Cas est entrain de lui demander où il habite ? Dean lui répond. Est-ce qu'il lui a donné la bonne adresse ?

\- Ne viens pas. Ca sert à rien. Lui dit-il.

Mais Cas ne l'écoute pas et parle d'autre chose. Dean ne comprends rien. Il dit au téléphone qu'il aimerait bien être un animal, les animaux c'est cool. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il dit ça.

\- Tu voudrais être quel animal ? Demande Cas.

Quel animal hein ?

\- Une tortue.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour avoir une méga carapace.

Dean dit ensuite qu'il va raccrocher, parce que ça sert à rien ce qu'il fait, qu'il doit laisser Cas tranquille. Cas ne veut pas qu'il raccroche.

\- Je raccroche.

\- Non Dean, parle moi.

\- Tu es au volant de ta voiture et tu tiens un téléphone et tu veux pas que je raccroche !

\- C'est exactement ça Dean. Parle moi.

\- Eh Cas j'ai réfléchis. Tu vois j'ai réfléchis des fois je réfléchis encore. Sauter par la fenêtre ça me fait peur, mais les médicaments et l'alcool…

\- Dean. Attends moi d'accord ? J'arrive. On va parler.

\- Sam sera débarrassé.

\- Dean écoute moi. Attends moi. J'arrive. J'arrive Dean. Attends moi.

Dean a lâché son portable, il n'entend plus Cas. Et Cas crie au téléphone il crie à Dean de l'attendre et il appuie sur l'accélérateur.

Dean trouve la salle de bain facilement. Il ouvre l'armoire à pharmacie. Et se met à rigoler. Il n'a même pas de médicaments, il est bon à rien même pour se suicider.

Putain.

Il retourne chercher son portable, prends la bouteille en même temps et boit encore. Cas est encore en train de l'appeler.

\- Cas ?

\- Dean. Dieu merci.

\- Dieu n'existe pas.

\- Dean, tu n'as rien fait n'est-ce pas ? Je suis bientôt chez toi.

Dean rit au téléphone. Il rit et ça l'écorche.

\- Ne viens pas Cas, ça ne sert à rien.

\- Tu me l'as déjà dit Dean. Je suis bientôt là. Parle moi.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais Cas, va te recoucher. Il faut dormir tu sais la nuit, sinon les lycéens vont te manger.

\- Les lycéens ne sont pas cannibales.

\- Tu n'es pas assez méfiant, tu vas te faire bouffer tout cru. Peut-être même que c'est moi qui vais te bouffer tout cru.

\- Je ne crois pas que tu sois cannibale Dean.

Dean rit encore.

\- Cas tu es trop drôle, bizarre mais drôle.

\- Merci.

\- Je vais raccrocher maintenant d'accord ?

\- Pas d'accord Dean. Parle moi.

Dean porte la bouteille a sa bouche et boit une longue rasade.

\- Dean ? Tu es toujours là ?

\- Ouaip toujours là.

\- Parle moi.

\- Je sais plus trop ce que je dis Cas, et si je disais une bêtise.

\- Aucune importance Dean, parle moi.

Dean marmonne :

\- Je suis une cause perdue Cas, tu perds ton temps.

\- Personne n'est une cause perdue. Je me gare, je suis devant ton immeuble Dean.

\- Ah bon ? Tu es là ? C'est vrai ?

\- Oui Dean. Quel est le numéro de ton appartement ?

\- Soixante-neuf !

\- J'arrive Dean.

\- C'était une blague Cas, une blague, c'est pas soixante-neuf. C'est pas soixante-neuf.

\- C'est quoi alors Dean ?

\- 57. Au cinquième étage.

\- Ce n'est pas une blague ?

\- Non. Cas tu es vraiment là ?

\- Je monte dans l'ascenseur. J'arrive.

Dean pense qu'il lui ment. Puis quelqu'un frappe à sa porte et il titube jusque là bas et ouvre. Alors le monde devient bleu. Encore. Et Dean rit, de ce rire qui fait mal.

\- Putain t'es vraiment venu, t'es vraiment là.

Cas rentre chez lui. Dean tient toujours la bouteille dans sa main et la porte à sa bouche.

\- Fais comme chez toi.

Cas se tourne vers lui et lui prends la bouteille des mains.

\- On va commencer par là.

Dean se plaint, essaie de la récupérer, mais Cas a ce regard tranchant et froid, Dean est sûr que Cas pourrait lui en retourner une s'il insiste. Il se calme.

\- Tu as assez bu.

\- Je t'ai mis en colère Cas, fallait pas venir si c'était pour te mettre en colère.

Cas va vider la bouteille et la jette, puis il pousse Dean sur le canapé pour qu'il s'asseoit.

\- Je ne suis pas en colère Dean. Dit-il. Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

Dean hausse les épaules, peut-être. Peut-être pas. Cas se permet d'aller fouiller dans le frigo. Entre toutes les bouteilles de bières, il trouve de la tarte. Il en coupe une part, la met sur une assiette avec une fourchette et vient la servir à Dean.

\- Mange un peu.

Dean prends la tarte :

\- J'adore les tartes, dit-il.

Cas s'asseoit à côté de lui et Dean commence à manger doucement. Cas le regarde, Dean se sent mal à l'aise à cause des yeux de Cas sur lui, comme s'il cherchait à lire en lui, à comprendre pourquoi il faisait ça. Ou bien simplement parce que les yeux de Cas sont trop bleus, trop insistant.

\- Tu peux regarder ailleurs ?

Cas s'exécute et Dean se détend un peu. Tout est silencieux, Dean s'entends manger. Il finit par parler pour briser ce silence, et peut-être que c'était exactement ce que Cas voulait.

\- Je suis vraiment trop con. On peut pas compter sur moi.

\- Dean, ta situation est difficile.

Dean hausse les épaules.

\- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu es venu Cas.

\- Parce que tu m'as appelé.

Dean se tourne vers lui comme pour observer son niveau de sincérité, Cas recommence à le regarder. Ils ne se lâchent plus des yeux pendant quelques secondes avant que Dean rompe le contact pour regarder son assiette.

\- Ca peut pas être aussi simple.

\- Ce n'est pas obligé d'être compliqué.

Dean mange un bout de tarte avant de reprendre :

\- En général les gens attendent quelque chose en retour.

\- Je ne suis pas « les gens ».

\- Alors qui es-tu ?

\- Castiel.

Dean sourit et secoue la tête.

\- Que veux-tu Castiel ?

\- T'aider.

\- Mais encore ? Que cherches-tu, qu'attends tu de moi ?

\- Rien.

\- J'y crois pas Cas, il y a forcément quelque chose, il y a forcément… Tu peux pas être là sans rien demander en échange, sans rien en retour. Ca n'existe pas ça. Ca n'existe pas.

Cas vient poser sa main sur son épaule, Dean tremble. Il en a marre de chialer comme un con, il retient ses larmes, il les ravale, en même temps qu'il avale un bout de tarte.

\- Dean je suis là et je ne te demande rien.

Dean ricane, c'est plus un sanglot qui s'échappe de sa gorge.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est si difficile à croire, Dean.

\- Parce que... Il y a toujours quelque chose derrière.

\- Sam te demande quelque chose ?

\- Non. Mais Sam c'est mon frère, il a une raison, mais toi t'en as aucune, tu me connais pas.

\- Est-ce que ça te rassurerait si j'étais là pour une raison ?

Dean hoche la tête.

\- Je suis là parce que je ne peux pas laisser d'aussi jolis yeux rester tristes.

Dean tourne le visage vers Cas s'attendant à le voir éclater de rire, mais Cas est sérieux, il est terriblement sérieux.

\- Putain Cas tu nous déboises des trucs nunuches comme ça, super naturellement, d'où tu sors mon pote ?

\- Je donnais juste une raison…

\- T'es trop bizarre.

\- J'ai déjà entendu ça plusieurs fois.

Leurs yeux encore se perdent l'un dans l'autre. Dean a l'impression d'être envahi par tout ce bleu, et il se laisse envahir.

\- Tes yeux sont pas mal non plus, marmonne-t-il.

\- Merci Dean, sourit Cas.

Dean détourne une nouvelle fois la tête. Il mange ce qui lui reste de tarte. Cas a toujours sa main sur son épaule, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Il éloigne son épaule pour que Cas l'enlève. Dean a la tête qui tourne, il a envie de parler. Il sait que c'est l'alcool. Ou peut-être que c'est Cas. Il se met à parler :

\- Alors tu me demandes pas pourquoi j'ai bu comme un trou aujourd'hui ?

\- Tu veux que je te le demande ?

Dean fait un geste de la main pour éluder la question de Cas.

\- C'est parce qu'il pleuvait ! Bordel, je déteste la pluie tu vois ? Il pleuvait et Sam est avec Jess. Et moi je me suis mis à penser à des conneries. Et tout à coup j'étais entrain de boire pour essayer de plus penser à ces conneries.

\- Est-ce que tu as réussi à ne plus y penser ?

Dean secoue la tête.

\- Non.

\- Alors c'est que l'alcool ne fonctionne pas. Tu dois trouver autre chose.

\- Facile à dire. Putain Cas, j'ai le cerveau, le cœur et l'âme tellement pourris que y a sûrement aucun remède pour moi.

Et Dean le voit du coin de l'œil, la tête de Cas. Comme s'il était un petit chaton abandonné, tellement triste. Comment ce mec pouvait-il être triste pour lui ?

Dean pose l'assiette sur la table basse en face du canapé puis il se lève :

\- Ecoute, je vais me coucher, rentre chez toi.

Mais Cas se lève parce que Dean trébuche sur le tapis. Il le retient pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Dean se retrouve contre lui, les mains de Cas dans son dos, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien et ses yeux bleus qui continuent d'envahir l'espace posés sur les siens.

\- Ca va Dean ?

\- Ouais ouais Cas, ça va.

Il se recule parce qu'il a l'impression d'avoir arrêté de respirer, mais Cas ne le laisse pas marcher tout seul, il vient l'aider, l'accompagnant dans sa chambre. Cas faire pire que ça, il l'aide à enlever sa chemise. Dean se moque :

\- Je savais que tu allais me déshabiller et que cette histoire finirait au lit.

Cas ne fait pas de remarque et Dean enlève son tee-shirt avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Et puis tout devient flou, comme si son corps n'attendait qu'une chose : être couché pour se débrancher. Il sent bien Cas qui le pousse sur le côté et il se laisse faire, puis il sent la chaleur de la couverture, Cas est entrain de s'occuper de lui. De passer sa main dans ses cheveux. C'est doux et c'est affectueux. Dean ferme les yeux et s'endort.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je sais que le passage des jolies yeux verts est d'une affreuse nunucherie, mais quand j'ai écris le chapitre, je voyais tellement Cas sortir un truc comme ça, trop honnête et franc, sans filtre. Bref, une Castielerie quoi. Et sinon Dean a quelques difficultés, forcément, ça n'allait pas être aussi facile (si c'était facile d'arrêter ça se saurait). Merci à tous de me suivre.


	5. Films, séries, AA

**Titre :** Films, séries, AA.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Quand Dean se réveille, il s'attend à se retrouver seul. C'est pour cela que le fait d'entendre des voix venant de sa cuisine lui fait bizarre. Il se lève, se frotte les cheveux, prie pour que les voix ait de l'aspirine, puis sort du lit. En pantalon, pieds et torse nu, il se dirige vers sa cuisine. Il est surpris d'y voir Castiel et Sam en train de parler. C'est comme voir deux parties de sa vie bien distincte se rencontrer, alors qu'elles n'ont rien à faire ensemble. Cas et Sam se parlent vraiment sérieusement et Dean se demande de quoi ils peuvent discuter pour paraître aussi concentré. Il s'avance et les deux hommes se tournent vers lui. Les yeux verts pleins d'inquiétudes de son frère le submergent un instant avant que Dean ne tombe dans ceux de Cas.

\- Euh… Je ne comprends pas ce que vous faites là. Dit-il.

Sam explique :

\- Je suis venu te voir comme promis. Castiel était là, on a parlé.

\- D'accord… Cas tu bosses pas ? Tu devais pas rentrer chez toi ?

\- J'ai pris un jour de congé. J'ai pensé que c'était mieux de ne pas te laisser seul.

Dean s'asseoit avec eux et soupire :

\- J'ai pas besoin que tu t'occupes de moi comme ça.

Sam se lève et va verser du café dans une tasse pour Dean, il lui tend aussi une aspirine.

\- De toute évidence Dean, tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi, dit Sam un peu autoritaire. Castiel m'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir. Tu aurais dû m'appeler.

\- Tu étais avec Jess… On a déjà parlé de ça. Ronchonne Dean en prenant le café et l'aspirine sans dire merci.

Sam est agacé, il a raison d'être agacé par son crétin de frangin super nul.

\- Bon. Je suis content que tu ais appelé quelqu'un. Dit Sam.

Castiel les laisse se parler sans intervenir. Dean se tourne vers lui.

\- Franchement Cas c'est bon maintenant, rentre chez toi.

Il ne s'attend pas à voir l'homme faire la moue.

\- Dean tu sais je me disais que tu devrais venir avec moi.

\- Où ?

\- Aux Alcooliques Anonymes.

Dean s'étouffe avec son café et après avoir toussé pendant une minute secoue la tête :

\- C'est hors de question.

\- Mais ça pourrait t'aider. Je serai là. Tu n'étais pas bien hier soir Dean, tu as besoin d'aide.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Un psy ?

\- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée.

\- Putain je le crois pas, tu me prends pour un fou c'est ça ?

Sam décide d'intervenir :

\- Je crois que Cas a raison Dean.

\- Depuis quand tu l'appelles Cas hein ? Tu le connais depuis six secondes et vous êtes super intimes et ligués contre moi c'est ça ?

\- Je… C'est parce que tu l'appelles Cas toi aussi. Et je pensais juste que tu pourrais aller avec lui, au moins pour voir.

Castiel hoche la tête :

\- Si ça ne te plaît pas, tu ne seras pas obligé d'y retourner. C'est un essaie.

Dean boit son café à toute vitesse et se leve de table :

\- Je vais me doucher, marre d'entendre vos conneries.

Sam n'abandonne pas, il se lève et le suit jusque dans la chambre où Dean va chercher des affaires.

\- Dean, il faut que tu essayes.

\- De la merde.

\- Tu veux arrêter non ?

\- Peut-être que non finalement.

\- Dean…

\- Quoi ? Fous moi la paix.

\- Si une solution ne fonctionne pas, il faut que tu en essayes d'autres, essaye au moins d'y aller. Cas va y aller avec toi, va au moins voir comment ça se passe.

Dean attrape des vêtements dans son placard et va dans la salle de bain :

\- Dean réfléchis-y au moins !

Mais Dean a déjà fermé la porte. Sam soupire, son frère est une vraie tête de mule.

Dean se lave, s'habille, se rase, se parfume. Se regarde dans le miroir, déteste ce qu'il voit. Selon les autres il est un « beau gosse » et selon lui-même il est juste tellement pourri de l'intérieur que ça se voit sur son visage. Il fait semblant de sourire, ça au moins il sait faire. Puis il sort.

Cas est toujours là, Sam est parti.

\- Ton frère devait aller en cours. Il a dit qu'il repasserait ce soir.

\- Bien, tu peux te casser aussi.

Cas fait la moue et bordel pourquoi est-ce que ça donne envie à Dean d'être sympa avec lui hein ?

\- Cas, t'as une vie non ? Un boulot, des potes, ce genre de trucs. Alors rentre chez toi et ne réponds plus au téléphone quand je t'appelle.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser Dean.

\- Fais comme si tu ne m'avais jamais rencontré.

\- C'est impossible.

Dean se passe une main sur le visage :

\- C'est pas vrai putain.

Cas le regarde, Cas est toujours entrain de le regarder. Dean ferme les yeux et pose son poing sur son front :

\- Bon okay, tu peux rester. Dit-il en rouvrant les yeux.

Cas lui sourit et Dean tourne la tête. Puis il va dans son salon et fouille dans ses dvds.

\- Puisque t'es là je sais au moins ce qu'on va faire, fait-il en sortant les dvds de Star Wars.

Cas qui l'a suivit penche la tête. Dean vient le pousser pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé.

\- Je vais faire ta culture mec.

Dean insère un dvd dans le lecteur puis va s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

\- C'est parti.

xxx

Cas a tenu a regardé les six films d'affilés et ils ont mangé devant la télé pour le midi et pour le dîner. Ils ont dû faire une pause quand Sam est repassé voir son frère, mais il est vite parti pour les laisser mater les films tranquillement.

Quand Cas regarde la télé il ne se tient pas à l'aise, il est penché vers l'écran et plisse les yeux comme s'il essayait de mieux comprendre l'histoire qu'on lui montre. Dean, lui, n'arrête pas de bouger et puis il connaît ces films par cœur, parfois il parle à la place des personnages. Il ne sait pas comment c'est arrivé, mais maintenant il se tient vraiment à côté de Cas sur le canapé. Et des fois, Dean regarde ses yeux bleus concentrés sur l'écran. Juste des fois.

Quand le dernier film se termine, il est déjà tard. Dean dit à Cas qu'il peut squatter le canapé s'il le veut, et la douche également. Qu'il peut rentrer chez lui, s'il préfère. Cas dit qu'il va rester et quand il disparaît dans la salle de bain, Dean se rends compte qu'il n'a bu que deux bières. Il en ouvre une troisième, parce qu'il doit fêter ça et qu'il est une vraie tête de con.

Il a l'idée débile qu'il faudrait qu'il garde Cas chez lui et que tant qu'ils materaient des films, peut-être qu'il arriverait à se sevrer.

Ou bien peut-être que non, qu'il en aurait vite marre, qu'il finirait par retrouver sa bonne vieille amie la bouteille de whisky. Et de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas garder Cas, parce que contrairement à lui, Cas avait une vie.

Quand Cas sort de la salle de bain, juste avec son pantalon, les cheveux mouillés, Dean ne sait plus comment on respire. Il secoue la tête pour se reprendre, mais après avoir donné une couverture et un oreiller à Cas, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de passer si près de lui qu'il le frôle. Dean va se coucher et se traite de crétin. Puis se dit que lorsque Cas sera retourné à sa vie, il ira s'envoyer en l'air avec n'importe qui.

xxx

Le lendemain Castiel retourne travailler, Dean a l'air mieux.

\- Appelle moi si tu as besoin. Lui dit-il comme il lui a déjà dit.

Et Dean sait qu'il l'appellera sans doute, même s'il voudrait ne pas le faire. Cas est pas parti depuis trois minutes, que Dean reçoit un sms de sa part :

 _« Réfléchis, pour les Alcooliques Anonymes. »_

Dean roule des yeux et marmonne :

\- C'est déjà tout réfléchi mon pote.

Puis il attend le soir pour sortir. Pendant la journée il a essayé de mater des films comme si Cas était là, mais il a déjà vidé cinq bières. Cinq ce n'est pas tant que ça. Il peut sortir et il ne boira pas, il draguera.

Dean boit quand même. Evidemment. Il séduit une fille jolie comme tout et il va chez elle. Ils boivent encore, puis ils couchent ensemble. Et c'est pas si génial que ça, même si elle est belle, même si elle est douée et même si elle adore le dominer. C'est pas si génial.

Dean rentre chez lui, s'ouvre une bière. Remarque qu'il a oublié son portable ici et qu'il a dix-sept messages et vingt-deux appels en absence. Les vingt-deux appels de Sam, avec seize messages catastrophés et inquiets. Dean lui en renvoie un immédiatement pour lui dire que tout va bien, qu'il a juste oublié son portable. Le dernier message est de Cas.

 _« Hello Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ce soir ? Essaie de ne pas trop boire même si c'est difficile. Et si c'est trop difficile... N'hésite pas à m'appeler. Peu importe l'heure. »_

Et Dean se rend compte qu'il sourit bêtement en lisant ce message. Il appuie sur sa joue pour enlever son sourire, lève les yeux au ciel et balance son portable. Puis il va se coucher.

Et se relève cinq minutes plus tard, reprends son portable et appelle Cas.

xxx

Le samedi après-midi Cas est venu chez Dean. Dean lui a dit qu'il devait continuer de faire sa culture, il a été loué les dvds de Star Trek. Cas connaît pas non plus et Dean lui demande ce qu'il connaît. Cas réfléchit et fini par répondre :

\- Pas grand-chose, je n'ai jamais trop regardé la télé.

\- Ben alors tu fais quoi ? T'es comme Sam ? Tu passes ta vie dans les bouquins ?

\- Non.

\- C'est quoi ton truc pour pas t'ennuyer alors Cas ?

\- Je m'intéresse aux abeilles.

Dean laisse tomber ses épaules :

\- T'es sérieux ?

\- Oui.

Et Dean éclate de rire et c'est un vrai rire. Pas le plus fort, pas le plus heureux, mais déjà mieux que d'habitude.

\- D'où tu sors Cas ? Dis moi d'où tu sors.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Cas a l'air vexé, il a tourné la tête, il pince les lèvres et Dean… Dean est un idiot et passe deux doigts sur sa joue, pour le dérider.

\- Je ne me moque pas Cas, je te trouve juste incroyable.

Les lèvres de Cas finissent par s'étirer dans un fin sourire et il regarde de nouveau Dean, et ils s'échangent un long regard. Finalement Dean se lève pour mettre un dvd :

\- Bon arrêtons de discuter, commençons.

Il appuie sur play de la télécommande et met de la distance entre Cas et lui sur le canapé. Le plus de distances possibles.

Dean et Cas commandent des pizzas à manger pour le dîner que Cas a payé sans laisser le choix à Dean.

\- Tu m'invites, je paye les pizzas.

Dean boit de la bière, Cas de l'eau, ils ne se décrochent pas de la télé. Il n'y a que vers minuit que Dean se dit qu'il peut se servir un whisky parce que… Et bien parce que. Il revient sur le canapé, il n'a loupé que deux minutes. Cas est toujours concentré mais quand Dean approche le verre de ses lèvres, la main de Cas se pose sur le verre. Dean tourne les yeux vers lui et Cas fait signe que non avec sa tête.

\- C'est qu'un verre ! Râle Dean.

Mais Cas ne le lâche pas et il soupire et laisse Cas prendre le verre et l'éloigner. Dean regarde l'écran essayant d'oublier le verre qui l'appelle, puis il sent la main de Cas se poser sur son bras et Dean rencontre les yeux de Cas. Pendant un moment ils oublient Star Trek, ce qu'il se passe à la télé est à des années lumières d'eux. Ils se regardent juste et Cas appuie plus fort sa main sur le bras de Dean :

\- Ca va ? Murmure-t-il.

Et Dean se rends compte que leurs visages sont vraiment proches quand il sent le souffle chaud de Cas sur son visage. Pendant deux secondes, les yeux de Dean louchent sur les lèvres de Cas et il finit par se reculer :

\- Ouais ouais ça va, tu devrais faire gaffe à l'espace personnel Cas.

\- Désolé, j'avais oublié.

Cas relâche le bras de Dean, ils se concentrent à nouveau tous les deux sur l'écran. Dean a oublié le verre.

Ils font nuit blanche. A six heures du matin, ils sont collés l'un contre l'autre et Dean n'a aucune idée de comment c'est arrivé. Ni comment leur tête se sont retrouvés l'une contre l'autre comme pour se soutenir, pour rester éveillé. C'est la fatigue voilà tout. Dean étire ses jambes et baille à la fin d'un épisode.

\- Bon ça te dis de sortir un peu ? Acheter des croissants, prendre un café ?

Cas acquiesce. Dean éteint la télé. Ils mettent leurs chaussures et leurs vestes et sortent. Ils n'ont pas dormi mais Dean se sent étrangement en pleine forme. Il est tôt, mais ils peuvent voir le soleil qui commence à se lever, et il fait frais mais pas froid. C'est agréable. Ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre et leurs bras se frôlent. Dean parle :

\- Alors tu aimes la série ?

\- Oui. Répond Cas. Même si je pense que ce n'est pas possible tout ce qu'il se passe, Dean.

\- C'est une série, on s'en fout que ce ne soit pas possible.

\- D'accord.

Dean le regarde en coin :

\- Tu sais quoi, tu es comme Spock !

Cas écarquille les yeux :

\- Tu crois ?

\- Tout a fait.

Cas tends la main en avant et fait le signe vulcain et Dean se met à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cas rit aussi, avec lui. C'est la première fois que Dean l'entends rire et ça lui colle des frissons. Il accélère le pas.

Castiel marche plus vite aussi pour le rejoindre.

Ils arrivent finalement devant la boulangerie, ils achètent des croissants, ils sortent à peine du four, ils sont bien chauds, tous les deux les mangent sur le chemin du retour. Quand ils rentrent dans l'appartement, Dean ouvre le frigo pour sortir une bière, il fait un café pour Cas, puis ils se remettent devant la télé pour la suite.

Dean ne fait presque pas attention à leurs genoux qui se touchent.

Le soir, ils ont réussi à regarder toute la saison un et entamé la deux. Ils mangent un truc qu'ils ont encore commandé et que Cas a encore décidé de payer. Ils ont tous les deux les yeux un peu rouges et ils sont morts de fatigue, mais ils sont plutôt content de leur week-end. Dean propose à Cas de rester pour la nuit, il est crevé, il peut pas conduire. Cas accepte. Il n'attend même pas que Dean soit dans sa chambre pour se déshabiller, se mettant torse nu pour dormir et Dean n'a pas maté du tout. Du tout.

Il va se coucher, il se déssape aussi, se couche en boxer, enroulé sous ses couvertures. Il s'endort presque tout de suite.

Dean se réveille le lendemain dans l'après-midi. Castiel est parti, évidemment. Il se sert un verre de whisky, culpabilise, le vide dans l'évier.

\- Tu vois, pas besoin des AA, suffit d'avoir un vulcain à domicile, se moque-t-il à voix haute.

Mais le soir il sort. Il boit trop. Il couche. Un homme cette fois-ci. Un vraiment très très bel homme qui lui a tapé dans l'œil avec un seul sourire hyper ravageur. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas si génial. Pas si génial. Et il se demande où va sa vie, qu'est ce qu'il est entrain de faire à part tourner en rond ? Il se sert un verre de whisky en rentrant, puis deux. Son frère l'a appelé plus tôt et il a répondu, du coup il n'a ni appel, ni texto. Même pas de Cas. Il se sent déçu. Il prend un troisième verre. Il vide la bouteille.

Il finit par appeler Castiel.

\- C'est okay pour les Alcoolos sans noms.

\- Les quoi ? Demande Cas.

\- Les Alcooliques Anonymes. C'est okay. Une fois et si ça marche pas…

\- Je n'insisterai pas.

Et il ne sait même pas ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis. Si c'est parce qu'il a vraiment besoin d'aide ou parce que Cas a promis de l'accompagner.

Peut-être qu'il pourra faire des rencontres sympas pour des coucheries d'un soir, entre alcoolo ça devait mieux marcher non ?

xxx

Castiel lui a donné la date pour la réunion. Dean l'a appelé au moins cent fois pour lui dire que finalement il avait changé d'avis et que ce n'était pas la peine mais Cas avait toujours réussi à le convaincre de venir au final.

\- Je serai là, je ne te lâcherai pas.

Il ne le lâcherait pas.

N'empêche qu'avant d'y aller, Dean a bu pas mal. C'est bien comme ça, il fera honneur à son statut d'alcoolique. Cas ne lui reproche même pas, il est là à côté de lui et ils entrent ensemble dans la pièce.

Dean se demande à quoi ils s'étaient attendus ? A voir toute une bande d'alcoolo, bouteille en mains, se traînant sur le pavé en disant _« Hey je suis alcoolo et toi ? »._ En fait non. Ce n'est pas comme ça. Ce sont juste des gens qu'on peut croiser tous les jours dans la rue, des gens normaux. Pas d'odieux connards comme lui. Et il se demande si lui aussi a l'air _« normal »_ aux yeux des autres. Castiel a l'air plutôt connu, ils ont à peine fait dix pas que déjà deux personnes sont venues le saluer. Dean s'est caché derrière lui comme un gosse timide qui a peur des gens qu'il ne connait pas. Et c'est vrai, Dean a la méga trouille. Il se demande ce qu'il fait là, pourquoi il est venu. Il ne veut pas avoir à dire bonjour, il ne veut pas parler. Il ne veut rien dire, il veut prendre le bras de Cas et l'emmener avec lui pour sortir. Puis quelqu'un vient passer un bras autour de l'épaule de Castiel et Dean grince des dents, malgré lui.

\- Hey Cassie, ça fait un baille. T'as envie de venir nous parler un peu de comment ça se passe ?

\- Je peux oui. Mais je suis venu avec un ami.

L'homme se tourne vers Dean qui croise les bras de manière protectrice. Cas se détache du gars et présente Dean :

\- Voici Dean. Dean je te présente Balthazar, mon parrain.

Dean hausse un sourcil et ignore la main tendue de Balthazar, ses bras toujours croisés.

\- Un parrain ou une marraine, c'est une personne qui va te soutenir dans ta décision et que tu peux appeler n'importe quand, avec qui tu vas pouvoir parler. Balthazar m'a énormément aidé. Explique Cas.

\- Je vois, fait Dean les sourcils froncés.

Balthazar sourit d'un air qui se veut sans doute rassurant :

\- C'est ta première fois hein ? Ca peut être difficile au début, mais relax, ça va bien se passer, personne ne mord ici. On est tous dans le même bassin, alors on peut tous se parler. On peut se dire ce qu'on a sur le cœur. Rien ne sort d'ici.

Dean hausse les épaules et se rapproche de Cas, ce dernier pose sa main sur l'épaule de Dean :

\- Ca va aller.

Dean a envie de hurler que non, mais il sert les dents.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir te présenter ? Demande Balthazar.

Non il a pas envie, il veut rentrer chez lui là, il veut aller se bourrer la gueule dans un bar et rester alcoolique, tant pis. La main de Cas se ressert sur son épaule :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé si tu ne le sens pas Dean.

Dean tourne ses yeux vers Cas :

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? Bien sûr que je peux me présenter.

Il regrette d'avoir dit ça. Balthazar est déjà entrain de l'emmener avec lui, il essaie de jeter un regard de détresse à Cas mais il parle à d'autres gens.

Quand la réunion commence, Dean se retrouve donc devant tout le monde et putain qu'il a soif.

\- Je…

Bordel qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

\- Je suis Dean.

C'est ça il est Dean. Qu'est ce qu'il peut dire d'autre hein ?

Balthazar essaie de l'aider en lui soufflant de dire pourquoi il est venu ici. Est-ce qu'il est obligé de le dire à voix haute devant tant de gens ?

\- Putain de merde, j'ai rien à foutre ici, je me casse.

C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. Il veut marcher vers la sortie et ne jamais plus revenir, mais Cas s'est déjà levé et le retient.

\- Dean ça va aller.

\- Non.

Il voudrait repousser Cas, mais celui-ci est trop proche.

\- Regarde moi Dean, ça va aller.

Et Dean le regarde. Le monde est tout bleu, Dean soupire. Cas reste près de lui.

\- Je suis Dean, répète Dean, et je suis là parce que je suis alcoolique.

Il entend des applaudissements, et il a envie de cracher sur tout le monde pour ça. Il ne mérite pas d'applaudissements, vraiment pas. Il va tous les aplatir, il va tous leur montrer qu'ils n'ont pas le droit de l'applaudir :

\- Je suis un odieux connard alcoolique qui a déjà sucé quelqu'un pour de l'argent parce que je devais nourrir mon petit frère. Alors vous avez toujours envie d'applaudir maintenant ?

Les gens semblent hésiter, Dean craque :

\- Je suis pourri de l'intérieur et j'ai pas besoin d'être applaudi par une autre bande de connards.

Cas prends son bras, Dean tremble mais il se laisse entraîner par Cas.

\- Je suis désolé, dit-il, Dean ne se sent pas très bien.

Et personne ne se plaint, personne ne l'insulte. Les gens ne le regardent même pas avec pitié. Il y a même quelqu'un qui pose sympathiquement sa main sur son bras quand lui et Cas passent près de la personne. Dean se défait brusquement de l'étreinte.

\- Cas on s'en va, je veux pas rester.

Cas hoche la tête. Il entraîne Dean à l'extérieur. Dean tremble toujours et Cas finit par le prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de le calmer.

\- Je suis qu'un connard pourri qui vient faire chier le monde.

Cas caresse son dos et Dean pose son front sur son épaule.

\- Dean, il y a des gens là dedans qui ont sucé pour moins que ça. Ne t'en fais pas.

\- C'est censé me rassurer ? Putain Cas on ne t'as jamais appris à être moins direct ?

Dean sert plus fort Cas contre lui pourtant.

\- Personne ne va te juger, personne n'est là pour ça.

\- Je veux pas y retourner.

\- D'accord. Je ne te force pas Dean.

Ils restent un moment dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Ce n'est peut-être pas ta solution Dean, mais c'est bien d'avoir essayé. Peut-être qu'un jour tu te sentiras prêt pour ça ou peut-être que tu ne te sentiras jamais prêt mais on trouvera un moyen de t'aider.

\- Pourquoi Cas ? Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Tu as toujours besoin d'une raison ?

\- Oui.

\- Parce que j'aime bien regarder star trek avec toi.

Dean se sent rire et pleurer en même temps, contre son épaule.

\- Putain fais chier je fais que chialer comme un gosse, s'énerve-t-il contre lui-même.

Cas pose sa main sur le crâne de Dean, passant sa main dans ses cheveux affectueusement.

\- C'est bon Dean. Tu peux chialer si tu veux.

Mais Dean finit par se séparer de Cas, essuie ses yeux, et dit :

\- Je vais rentrer.

Castiel le raccompagne, même si Dean a dit que c'était pas la peine. Cas veut rester avec lui pour s'assurer que ça va aller mais Dean lui ferme presque la porte au nez après lui avoir assuré que ça irait.

Dean sort une bouteille. Il sait que son compte est tellement dans le rouge que le mois prochain ne servira qu'à rembourser ses dettes mais tant pis, il boira pour oublier. Il a pas le temps de se verser deux verres que son frère débarque.

Et Dean est sûr que c'est Cas qui l'a appelé, pour qu'il vienne aussi vite. Il se demande si ce qui l'énerve c'est que Sam soit là ou bien que lui et Cas s'aient échangés leurs numéros.

Sam lui prends la bouteille des mains et l'emmène avec lui :

\- Allez viens manger à la maison.

\- Jess va faire la gueule.

\- Jess a dit que ça irait.

Puis Sam entraîne son frère avec lui. Et pendant dix secondes, Dean se demande si Cas lui a parlé de ce qu'il a dit aux AA, et son estomac se tord.

\- Sam…

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que Cas t'a parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Non. Il m'a juste appelé pour me dire de venir te voir. Qu'il ne voulait pas que tu restes seul. C'est tout.

Dean soupire de soulagement. Sam le regarde en coin alors qu'il conduit, mais ne dit rien. Dean colle son front contre la vitre et reste silencieux.

Le repas ne se passe pas trop mal, Dean parle pas beaucoup, Jess et Sam sont un couple amoureux et ça se voit. Dean pense à Cas et se giflerait pour ça.

Sam propose à Dean de rester dormir et Dean est à peu près sûr que s'il rentre il va juste se saouler, alors il reste. Parce que le regard inquiet de son frère est insupportable. Il quémande toute de même une bière. Sammy a pas envie ça se voit mais Dean a vraiment besoin de boire, rien que pour essayer d'oublier ce qu'il s'est passé aux AA. Sam finit par lui donner sa bière, sans doute parce qu'il se dit que toute façon Dean ira se servir dès qu'il sera couché et il a pas tort.

Sam reste un peu avec lui, ils discutent. Puis Dean lui dit d'aller se coucher, qu'il a cours demain, que ça va aller. Sam tapote son épaule pour l'encourager et rejoint Jess qui l'attend dans la chambre. Dean croit malin de crier :

\- N'essayez pas de faire mon neveu, je vous entends.

\- La ferme connard et dort

\- Ta gueule salaud et embrasse ta femme.

Dean se sent un peu mieux après cet échange avec Sam. Il pose sa bouteille vide et s'enroule sous les couvertures. Il met des plombes avant de réussir à s'endormir, et reçoit un mms. La main de Cas qui fait le signe vulcain. Et c'est tout.

Dean sourit et roule des yeux en même temps. Il s'endort. Son portable dans la main.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de les faire regarder Star Trek parce que non seulement j'aime pas, mais j'y connais que dalle du coup. M'enfin, faites comme si hein ? Dans ce chapitre Dean fait des efforts et n'en fait pas en même temps. C'est surtout qu'il se rapproche de Cas. Et j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre lecture, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez.


	6. Le poisson dans son bocal

**Titre :** Le poisson dans son bocal

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

 **Note :** pour répondre à ta question Lola (parce que je ne peux pas répondre au Guest hélas), Dean est juste un fichu égoïste centré sur lui-même, voilà pourquoi il ne pose pas de question à Cas. Merci pour ta review.

* * *

Le mois suivant est enfin là. Dean touche quelque chose, ça l'aide à ne plus être dans le rouge, mais il lui reste à peine pour tenir le mois. Il n'en parle pas, mais le soir après le départ de son petit frère, il trouve un chèque pour lui. Et un mot de Sam.

 _« C'est pour t'aider, dépense le en achetant à manger et pas de l'alcool ! J'ai aussi payé ton loyer. Fais attention à toi. Sam »._

Et Dean se souvient alors qu'il a effectivement un loyer à payer et il se demande depuis quand il l'a pas payé, depuis quand Sam le fait à sa place. Sam qui est étudiant, qui doit déjà s'occuper de payer ses propres factures. Il a la bourse mais est-ce que c'est réellement suffisant ?

Dean s'en veut, c'est pas le rôle de son petit frère de faire ça, ce devrait être lui qui dépose un chèque sur la table de son frangin. Et il lui doit toujours les soixante-deux dollars qu'il lui a volés. Il se dit qu'il ne va pas se servir de cet argent, qu'il le rendra à Sam à la fin du mois et qu'il va faire attention. Qu'il va essayer de faire attention.

Dean a trouvé une bonne idée, il va jouer ce qu'il lui reste au poker. Il est fort à ce jeu et de plus en plus, il est sûr de pouvoir se faire un max de blé, au moins pour tenir le mois et ne pas utiliser le chèque de Sam.

Au début il gagne, comme prévu. Il gagne et boit, et boit, et boit, et il perd. Parce qu'il a trop bu sans doute. Il perd tout. Il ne lui reste finalement plus que le chèque de Sam et il se retrouve obligé de garder l'argent de son frère.

Pour le moment.

Le week-end arrive, il a acheté à manger comme Sam lui a demandé. A boire aussi, juste un peu. Quelque part en lui il se traite de con, il se dit qu'il aime juste nager dans sa merde, qu'il n'est qu'un bon à rien. Et puisqu'il est déjà dans le trou, autant y rester. Il se décide à passer tout le week-end à se saouler.

Castiel en a décidé autrement pour lui. Il frappe à sa porte et Dean vient lui ouvrir :

\- Je suis venu voir la suite de Star Trek, dit-il simplement. J'ai emmené de quoi manger.

Il a deux sacs complets de nourriture, comme s'il avait fait les courses pour toute une semaine, plutôt qu'un week-end. Et Dean se demande s'il n'a pas fait exprès, afin de s'assurer qu'il ait à manger. Cas va tout mettre dans le frigo, Dean remarque qu'il a prit des choses qu'il aimait, hamburger, tartes, viande.

Et des trucs qu'il aimait moins. De la flotte, du jus de fruits, du lait. Des légumes.

Dean le regarde faire et se demande depuis quand Cas agit comme s'il était chez lui, et se dit qu'en fait Cas a toujours agi comme ça avec lui. Comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps, comme s'ils avaient des choses à se dire, comme si lui-même comptait pour Cas.

\- Bon. Je suis impatient de savoir ce qu'il va se dérouler dans le prochain épisode. Sourit Cas en se redressant pour regarder Dean.

Dean hoche la tête, et Cas enlève seulement son trench-coat et va s'installer dans le canapé. Dean le suit, et met le bon dvd.

Il pourrait s'habituer à cette routine, il pourrait s'y faire. Il pourrait aimer ça.

xxx

Ils ne font pas nuit blanche cette fois-ci, surtout parce qu'ils se sont endormis tous les deux chacun dans leur coin de canapé. Quand Dean se réveille, le menu du dvd est entrain de tourner en boucle, Dean éteint la télé, se frotte les yeux et les cheveux puis tourne ses yeux vers Cas qui dort. La tête en arrière, la bouche grande ouverte, pas du tout élégant. Dean a un sourire en coin, il le trouve mignon. Il se lève et en faisant le tour du canapé, passe sa main dans les cheveux de Cas. Il va se doucher, puis file dans la cuisine s'ouvrir une bière. Cas est réveillé, les cheveux encore plus en vrac que d'habitude, il baille en faisant le café. _Ouaip… Carrément comme chez lui._ Dean s'asseoit à la table avec sa bière, Cas en passant lui prends des mains et Dean fronce les sourcils.

\- Café ? Demande Cas comme s'il n'avait rien fait.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Rends moi ma bière.

Ils se regardent, bagarre muette entre leurs yeux, ceux de Cas devienne bleus glaciales et Dean a l'impression de se retrouver sur la banquise. Il lève les mains en l'air :

\- Café, finit-il par dire abandonnant.

Cas lui sourit, ses yeux retrouvent leur chaleur et il donne une tasse de café à Dean qui n'en revient pas de laisser ce mec décider pour lui. Il boit néanmoins son café sans rien dire. Quand Cas va prendre sa douche, Dean reprends sa bière, porte le goulot à sa bouche, boit une mini goutte, puis finalement baisse son bras et soupire. Il voit déjà la gueule de Cas avec ses yeux qui lancent des glaçons, ou bien sa bouille de chaton triste, et … Et ça lui suffit pour poser la bière et ne pas la boire. Pour le moment. Il finit son café, mange un bout de tarte et va attendre Cas en somnolant sur le canapé. Il ouvre les yeux en sentant les doigts de Cas sur ses sourcils. L'univers entier devient bleu tellement Cas est proche. Dean se demande ce qu'il fout, mais Cas ne donne même pas d'explication, il se contente de le regarder et de retirer doucement ses doigts de son visage. Et Dean est obligé de loucher sur sa bouche parce que bordel il est vraiment près. Et il a du mal à respirer, et à avaler. Qu'est ce qui peut bien se passer dans la tête de Cas à ce moment là ? Dean fini par tourner la tête et se reculer :

\- On mate la suite ? Dit-il.

Castiel lui sourit et hoche la tête. Dean attrape la télécommande, rallume la télé et met l'épisode sur lequel ils se sont endormis.

Le dimanche soir Cas reste dormir, il a empêché toute la journée Dean de boire et Dean se sent un peu tremblant alors il emporte en cachette une bouteille de bière dans sa chambre. Tant pis pour les yeux de glaces ou la tête de chaton triste. Une seule dans la journée, ce n'est pas beaucoup, ça va. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir. Il boit, se couche, et réussit à s'endormir assez vite, fatigué.

Evidemment le lendemain quand il se réveille Cas est déjà parti. Dean sort une bière et la boit. Puis il tourne un moment en rond comme un lion en cage, fait un peu de ménage, nettoie ses fringues, boit une autre bière. Mange quelque chose le midi, fais la gueule aux légumes. Se sert une troisième bière. Ca va, c'est juste de la bière. Trois c'est pas la fin du monde. Il va arrêter, mais pour le moment diminuer suffit.

Fin d'après-midi, Sam est passé le voir, ils ont discuté, puis Sam est parti. Cinq bières. Il décide de sortir draguer. D'aller s'amuser. Se jure de boire à peine.

Et rentre beaucoup plus tard chez lui complètement murgé. Il tourne en rond, il tourne en rond. Il est un poisson dans son bocal.

xxx

Pour ne pas sortir le lendemain il invite Sam et Cas pour se faire un poker. Ils ne joueront pas d'argent, mais des pions, c'est simplement pour s'amuser, pour passer le temps. Pour faire autre chose que traîner dans les bars et dans des lits différents. Puis il sera avec son petit frère et avec Cas. Sam a déjà une place hyper importante dans sa vie et Cas commence à l'envahir lui aussi. C'est sympa un poker avec les gens qui font partis de son univers.

Cas ne dit rien pour la bière de Dean, Sam en boit une aussi, c'est peut-être pour ça, ou peut-être qu'il veut pas non plus être trop emmerdant. Il laisse Dean lui expliquer les règles, parce qu'il n'a jamais joué. Dean n'est pas tellement étonné. Cas retient vite ce qu'il faut faire, il comprend facilement. Mais jamais Dean et Sam n'ont vu pire joueur de poker au monde. Castiel ne comprend rien à la « poker face », quand il a un bon jeu ses yeux se mettent à pétiller, son sourire s'agrandit, et il défie Sam et Dean du regard comme pour leur dire _« mettez plus de pions en jeu, je vais gagner »_. Evidemment Sam et Dean se couchent et Cas ne comprend pas comment ils ont deviné. Quand il a un mauvais jeu, Dean reconnaît immédiatement sa tête de chaton triste.

Pire que tout, Cas n'arrive pas à décoder les expressions de Sam et Dean, pour lui s'ils sont heureux ils ont forcément un bon jeu non ? S'ils avancent pleins de pions c'est qu'ils sont sûr de gagner ?

Alors quand Dean réussit à rafler une grosse mise après que Sam et Cas se soient couchés, alors qu'il n'a … Rien dans son jeu, Cas est très surpris.

\- Mais pourquoi tu as joué tous ces pions alors que tu n'avais rien ?

\- C'est ça le poker mon petit Cas.

Et Dean se dit qu'il ne faudrait pas que Cas joue autre chose que des pions, avec des gens plus malhonnêtes qu'eux, où il deviendrait le pigeon à plumer. Mais sérieusement ? Il passe une soirée géniale, Cas le fait vraiment marrer, même Sam a un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Et Dean n'a bu qu'une seule bière finalement.

Alors il se jure. Il se jure de faire gaffe, même quand Cas et Sam sont absents.

xxx

Ca peut marcher, il peut le faire. Dean l'a déjà fait. Quand il a rencontré Lisa par exemple. Lisa ce n'était pas le genre de fille avec qui il pensait que ça deviendrait sérieux, ils ont juste commencé à coucher ensemble, et ils étaient capables de sacrées performances. C'était fun et agréable, ils ne pensaient pas que ça durerait mais ça a duré, et pas seulement dans un lit. Ils ont commencé à vraiment sortir ensemble, aller au ciné, se faire un restau, ce genre de trucs. Ils discutaient des heures sur quelque chose qu'ils avaient en communs, et écoutaient de la musique en silence, ils dansaient des slows n'importe où et c'était amusant et vraiment sympa. Dean n'avait pas aussi souvent soif, il pensait moins à l'alcool, il se disait qu'il allait repartir du bon pied pour cette nana super. Il avait dit à son frère qu'il allait s'accrocher cette fois-là. A son boulot, à cette fille, à cette vie. Et Sam l'avait encouragé, Sam avait cru en lui. _Eh Sam tu n'en as jamais marre de voir que croire en moi n'a servi à rien ? Tu n'en as jamais marre d'être déçu ?_

Dean avait presque cru en lui aussi.

Elle avait emménagé avec lui, et tout se passait bien. Alors à quel moment Dean avait cessé de faire des efforts ? Quand est-ce qu'il avait décidé de se relever la nuit pour aller boire un verre au lieu de rester dans les bras de Lisa ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait craqué ? Qu'est ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il préférait l'alcool à cette fille géniale ? Puis ils avaient moins couché, moins discuté, Dean sortait sans elle et rentrait tellement bourré qu'il se laissait tomber sur le canapé, il avait perdu son boulot à cause de ses conneries. Et Lisa avait essayé de lui parler, de lui pardonner, de le soutenir, de l'aimer malgré tout et Dean avait tout rejeté en bloque. Toutes ses preuves d'affections, toute sa gentillesse, tout. Jusqu'à ce que ça explose, jusqu'à ce qu'il la perde. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui reste que les bons et les mauvais souvenirs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il n'était qu'un connard et qu'il ne savait rien garder, que ce n'était pas la peine d'y croire. Ca servait à rien du tout.

Ca servait à rien, mais Dean devait réessayer, pour Sam, pour Cas. Pour lui-même. Pour pouvoir un jour faire des parties de poker géniales sans avoir peur que le lendemain ce soit à nouveau l'enfer.

Il se fait une sorte de calendrier avec des objectifs. Il compte le nombre de bouteilles qu'il boit et décrit ce qu'il boit. Il met des croix, et dans l'idée, essaie de mettre de moins en moins de croix chaque jour. Sam continue de passer tous les jours, Sam se met à lui écrire des petits mots d'encouragement _« tu peux le faire », « bon courage », « je suis là »._ Cas vient le week-end, toujours avec des gros sacs de course pour une semaine. Il remarque le calendrier, et se met à dessiner des abeilles qui parlent. Dean le taquine :

\- Les abeilles ne parlent pas.

\- Les abeilles parlent en dansant. C'est plus facile de mettre des mots.

Castiel écrit _« bzzz »_ au dessus d'une abeille et Dean éclate de rire. Cas lui sourit, plutôt content de lui apparemment.

\- Bzzz en abeille ça veut dire _« bon courage beau gosse »_ ? Demande Dean.

Cas hausse les épaules :

\- Ca veut juste dire bzzz je crois. Mais si tu veux que ça dise quelque chose, choisi.

\- Je peux choisir n'importe quoi ? Alors hmmm… _« Castiel est nul en dessin »_

Dean a un de ces sourires taquins et Cas marche à fond, il fait la moue puis décidé à pas se laisser faire, il avance son stylo et gribouille la joue de Dean. Ce dernier attrape son poignet pour l'arrêter et Cas prend le stylo avec l'autre main pour écrire sur l'autre joue. Il y a des rires dans leurs yeux quand ils se regardent, et Dean tiens les deux poignets de Cas. Il arrive à récupérer le stylo ainsi et se venge en écrivant sur Cas à son tour. Ensuite c'est un peu une drôle de course dans l'appartement pour attraper des feutres et des crayons qui traînent dans des pots dans la cuisine et le salon et à celui qui écrit le plus sur l'autre, lui met le plus de couleurs. Ils finissent par s'attraper l'un l'autre et se faire chuter sur le canapé, Cas est au dessus et colorie le nez de Dean puis lui fait des moustaches. Dean en échange lui fait des grosses abeilles sur le visage. Ils rient et Cas pose son front sur l'épaule de Dean et Dean ses mains dans son dos, alors qu'ils n'arrêtent plus de se marrer, et qu'ils commencent à avoir mal au ventre. Et doucement ils finissent par se calmer, Cas relève son visage et regarde celui de Dean et un sourire lui vient devant sa tête coloriée. Dean lui rends son sourire parce que Cas est pas mieux. Ils se quittent plus des yeux, ils se fichent que leurs bouches soient si proches. Que Dean frôle presque les lèvres de Cas quand il dit :

\- Bon on les regarde ces épisodes ?

Ils finissent par se séparer, ils décident de rester comme ça pour le moment, et Dean allume la télé et le lecteur dvd.

Ils regardent star trek, sans laisser aucun espace entre eux.

xxx

Dean arrive à tenir à jour son calendrier. Le week-end c'est les jours où il boit le moins. Le lundi celui où il boit le plus, pas forcément pour rattraper, mais pour combler le silence que Cas a laissé en retournant travailler et en rejoignant sa vie. Quand il a envie de craquer il regarde les abeilles de Cas et les mots de Sam. Son frigo se vide et il rachète moins d'alcool, plus de nourriture. Il ne sort plus, parce qu'il sait que quand il sort il se laisse aller à boire en draguant, à draguer en buvant. Il veut arrêter de boire et draguer l'intéresse moins en ce moment. Alors il ne sort pas mais des fois il va manger chez Sam et se comporte bien envers Jess, qui reste méfiante avec lui mais qui fait aussi un effort de son côté. Des fois il invite son frère, des fois c'est Cas qui vient – même si Cas vient déjà tous les week-end.

Dean cherche même dans les journaux pour entourer des petits boulots qu'il pourrait faire. Il ne doit plus compter sur l'argent de Sam et les sacs de course de Cas, il doit essayer de gagner cet argent lui-même.

Il pourrait presque croire qu'il va mieux, même si des fois le manque le fait craquer, même s'il se retrouve à boire trop de verres de whisky d'affilés, il se rattrape le jour suivant, il essaie de trouver un équilibre. Quelque part en lui il a conscience qu'il faut qu'il arrête complètement, qu'il se mette au jus de fruits, mais c'est dur de passer de beaucoup à rien.

Quand Sam vient, qu'il compte les croix, qu'il voit qu'il y en a de moins en moins, quand Sam vient et que Dean n'a bu qu'une seule bière, son sourire ça vaut bien toutes les récompenses du monde. Il sourit fièrement et surtout il sourit comme soulagé, sa ride d'inquiétude s'en va, son visage se lisse, Dean le remercie intérieurement d'être resté malgré tout, d'être toujours là et de pouvoir encore se réjouir pour lui.

Cas montre moins sa fierté et son contentement, Cas le noie simplement de bleu et Dean se rends compte que ça devient sa couleur préféré et que cette couleur lui manque des fois. Il ne boit quasiment plus le week-end, juste une bière, et pour le reste juste de la flotte et du café. Le bleu c'est une couleur magique.

 _Accroche toi Dean, accroche toi._ Il se dit ça tous les matins en se levant, tous les soirs en se couchant. _Accroche toi, fais pas le poisson, joue pas au con. Accroche toi._ Quand il a du mal à s'accrocher, quand il se sent abandonner, il envoie un sms à Cas. Cas lui réponds tout de suite. Dean l'imagine entrain de lâcher tout ce qu'il faisait et lui écrire. C'est bizarre que quelqu'un puisse faire ça pour lui. Mais Cas est bizarre, c'est pas nouveau.

 _Alors Dean putain accroche toi._

Mais il est con, des fois il est con. Il y a ces cauchemars horribles qui le prennent une nuit, le feu, l'horreur, le regard de John. Il y a la mort et le silence. Il y a la haine et la colère. Il y a tout ce qui lui fait mal, toute cette douleur compactée en une seule nuit qui explose dans sa tête. Il se demande un moment comment il a pu oublier, comment il a réussi à la mettre de côté. Il se réveille et il se jette sur sa bouteille de whisky. Tant pi il craque, juste maintenant, juste aujourd'hui. Quand il ferme les yeux, les images lui font mal, et il boit encore. Il se saoul et quand Sam arrive il le trouve ivre sur le tapis. Sam ne dit rien, Sam s'occupe de lui.

\- Tu me détestes hein ? Marmonne Dean.

\- Je ne te détesterai jamais.

Et Sam est sincère. Dean lui se déteste, il se déteste d'être juste qu'un connard faible que son frère doit ramasser.

\- Cas va me détester.

\- Personne ne va te détester Dean. Sauf peut-être toi-même.

Sam l'allonge sur son lit mais Dean se penche sur le bord et vomis par terre. Sam va chercher une serviette froide et essuie le visage de son frère et laisse la serviette sur son front. Il nettoie aussi le sol. Il ne se plaint pas, il ne soupire pas, il ne se met pas en colère. Il le fait c'est tout, sans reproche. Dean voudrait mourir là tout de suite juste à cause de ça.

Parce que Sam ne le secoue pas de toutes ses forces, parce que Sam l'aime au-delà de tout. Et qu'il n'est qu'une merde, la pire personne pour la plus belle personne.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Sam et ce n'est pas une question.

Dean reste silencieux, et Sam prend la serviette et continue de la passer doucement sur le visage de Dean. Sam sait qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, c'est plutôt évident mais Dean ne parlera pas.

\- Est-ce que tu veux que j'appelle Cas ?

Sam sait que Cas agit comme une sorte de baume sur les plaies de Dean, qu'il lui fait du bien. Si Dean a besoin de Cas, alors Sam fera venir Cas.

\- Non.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Dean est sûr. Il ne veut pas que Cas le voie comme ça. Surtout pas. Il ne veut pas voir Cas tellement déçu par lui, il ne veut pas que Cas lui dise qu'il est une cause perdue et surtout il ne veut pas qu'il le prive de bleu en lui tournant le dos.

Dean finit par fermer les yeux, Sam reste avec lui toute la nuit, sans dormir. Il est là au matin, avec l'aspirine quand son frère ouvre les yeux, la gueule de bois marquant son visage. Il ne parle pas, il ne regarde pas son frère, il prend le médicament et c'est tout. Sam s'asseoit sur le lit à côté de lui :

\- Je vais rester avec toi aujourd'hui.

\- Et tes cours ?

\- Je rattraperai.

\- Non, casse toi. J'ai pas besoin de toi. Je me démerde tout seul.

Sam ignore ce qu'il dit et demande :

\- Puisqu'on a une journée entre frères, qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Il fait beau, on te met des lunettes de soleil pour ta gueule de bois et on va se balader au parc ? Ou bien on peut s'user les yeux sur des films. On peut prendre l'Impala et partir quelque part. T'en penses quoi ?

\- Sam…

\- Les cours je peux les rattraper. Aujourd'hui j'ai envie de passer une journée avec mon grand frère.

Sam lui sourit, il le regarde presque suppliant. Dean l'envoie chier :

\- Non casse toi Sam, va à la fac, fais ta vie.

Le visage de Sam se décompose et Dean ça lui brise le cœur. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi Sam veut passer la journée avec lui, il ne le mérite pas. Il ne le mérite pas. Et ça l'énerve de voir Sam prêt à louper sa vie juste pour porter la sienne. Il prend le premier truc qu'il trouve sous la main – en l'occurrence son oreiller – et il le lance sur Sam :

\- Barre toi putain !

\- Dean je veux…

\- Quoi ? T'as peur de revenir et me retrouver ivre mort encore ? Ce sera pas nouveau non ? Tu n'as qu'à plus venir du tout. Ne viens plus Sam. Dégage. Je veux plus te voir.

Sam ne sourit plus, plus du tout. Sa ride est revenue, ses yeux sont comme éteints.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais Dean…

\- Et ça change rien, je veux plus voir ta gueule Sam. Dis toi juste qu'on n'est plus frère.

\- On sera toujours frère. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as craqué hier que ça change quelque chose. Je sais que tu peux y arriver, tu as bien avancé Dean, tu vas t'en sortir, on va s'en sortir.

\- Ta gueule et casse toi.

\- Dean…

\- Juste casse toi Sam !

Son petit frère fini par se lever, et Dean sent toute sa peine à cette façon de se tenir les épaules baissées, et il se demande depuis quand il n'arrive plus qu'à blesser son petit frère, à quel moment il a arrêté d'essayer de le rendre heureux, de le faire sourire, de voir ses yeux s'illuminer. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il faut que Sam le laisse tomber, parce qu'il n'est que capable de lui faire du mal, de le blesser.

\- Je reviendrai ce soir Dean, tu le sais.

\- Mais bordel Sam en quelle langue je dois te le dire ? Je veux plus voir ta gueule, je veux plus de toi ici, sors de ma vie !

\- Je…

\- BARRE TOI !

Dean a hurlé, malgré sa gueule de bois, malgré son mal de tête. Sam a sursauté, ses yeux sont remplis de larmes et _oh putain_ Dean voudrait se tuer pour ça. Sam fini par s'en aller, et Dean voit son géant petit frère rétrécir à chaque pas. Peut-être qu'il devrait le retenir, lui dire _« c'est okay pour la journée entre frères »,_ mais il ne le fait pas, il ne fait rien.

Voilà petit poisson, tu tournes et tu tournes en rond.

Quand Sam a fermé la porte de l'appartement, Dean va se saouler avec tout ce qu'il trouve dans l'appartement et comme il n'a presque plus rien, il va dans un bar, puis rentre après avoir fait des courses d'alcoolique.

C'est le soir, Sam n'est pas repassé, tant mieux. _Tant pis_. Dean ne sait plus tout ce qu'il a bu, il a déchiré son calendrier en miette. Il a vu un bout d'abeille tout à l'heure et il la piétiné. Il n'appellera pas Cas cette fois-ci, parce qu'il a décidé de faire le vide autour de lui, de rejeter tout le monde. Pour qu'ils ne partent jamais d'eux même, qu'ils ne l'abandonnent jamais, que Dean ne puisse jamais les voir déçu. C'est lui qui les laisse tomber en premier, avant que cela ne devienne trop douloureux.

Il est complètement saoul dans son appartement et tout ce qu'il trouve à faire c'est boire encore plus. L'alcool ça le tuera. _Génial._

Puis soudain une main lui prend la bouteille des mains. A cause du bleu, il sait que c'est Cas et il se demande comment il est entré chez lui. Puis il se dit qu'il a dû oublier de fermer. Cas et ses beaux yeux bleus sont là et il peut voir combien il est pourri. Mais Cas ne dit rien, il se débarrasse de la bouteille, Cas fait comme une autre fois, il lui donne à manger, il s'occupe de lui, il essaie de le faire parler mais Dean est silencieux, Dean veut que Cas parte avant qu'il ne comprenne à quel point il ne vaut rien, à quel point il n'est rien.

\- Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Sam m'a demandé de venir. Il m'a dit que tu voulais pas le voir lui mais que tu voudrais peut-être me voir moi.

\- Non. J'veux pas.

Mais Cas l'ignore et Dean a pas la force de lui dire de se casser. Cas l'aide ensuite à se lever, l'emmène dans la chambre. Comme une redite il lui enlève sa chemise et cette fois-ci Dean essaie de l'embrasser. Cas tourne son visage et Dean pose ses lèvres dans le vide. Quitte à être un sale con, Dean prends le menton de Cas dans sa main et le force à le regarder, puis il essaie à nouveau de l'embrasser. Cas se recule et l'en empêche à nouveau.

\- Dean arrête ça !

Ses yeux sont de glaces, ils sont menaçants, Dean va se recevoir un coup de poing s'il continue, mais leurs lèvres sont trop proches et ce serait trop dommage de ne pas en profiter. Dean essaie une troisième fois, cette fois-ci Cas lui fait une prise en attrapant son bras et tout va trop vite pour que Dean comprenne ce qu'il se passe mais Cas s'est retrouvé derrière lui et là ensuite mit de force sur le lit.

Sa voix est comme le ciel lourd avant l'orage, pleine de menaces.

\- Maintenant tu dors ou je t'assomme.

Dean ricane et tourne ses yeux vers lui :

\- Allez Cas, pourquoi tu veux pas hein ? C'est juste pour s'amuser. On s'embrasse, on baise, c'est juste pour le fun. T'es pas là pour ça ?

Cas met la couverture sur Dean et Dean retient son poignet, leurs yeux se rencontrent :

\- Pourquoi on s'amuserait pas ?

\- Parce que tu es saoul Dean.

Cas retire son bras et la main de Dean se referme sur du vide. Dean soupire :

\- Si tu veux pas baiser alors casse toi.

Mais Castiel ignore ses paroles, il le borde. Il reste près de lui.

\- Barre toi. Insiste Dean.

Puis il sent la main de Cas dans ses cheveux et l'alcool qu'il a dans le sang lui fait fermer les yeux, il se sent trop crevé, trop flou. Il essaie de marmonner à Cas de partir, mais sa bouche est pâteuse, lourde, trop dur de parler. Il se la ferme, il se laisse plonger dans les limbes, et avant d'être assommé par le sommeil il croit sentir les lèvres de Cas sur sa tempe.

Sans doute un rêve.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : ce chapitre est trop poisson rouge, mais en fait Dean avance quand même (pour reculer encore ouais je sais). Sa relation avec Cas avance aussi, un peu, je crois. Dans ce chapitre il y a deux faux baisers, je suis assez fière de moi. J'aime bien les faux bisous je crois. Bon et bien voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensé.


	7. Désintoxication

**Titre :** Désintoxication.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean ouvre les yeux, son crâne est traversé par un mal de tête foudroyant et il pose sa main sur son front en poussant un grognement. Il enfouit son visage sous sa couette et essaie de se rendormir. Il ne sait plus comment il est arrivé dans son lit, ni ce qu'il a bien pu faire la veille. Boire quoi. La seule chose qu'il sache faire. Dean serre les dents et se dit qu'il devrait se lever et boire pour oublier qu'il n'est capable que de boire. Noyer le problème. Il sort doucement sa tête de sous sa couette et se traîne hors du lit, se cassant la figure par terre. _Aie._ Il essaie de se redresser et ses yeux tombent sur Castiel qui dort assit contre son mur. La tête sur ses genoux. Qu'est ce que Cas fout à dormir ici ? Qu'est ce que Cas fout chez lui ? Il s'approche de lui, en se traînant comme une limace, toujours dans la couette. Il posa sa tête sur le sol et le regarde par en dessous.

\- Hey Cas, marmonne-t-il pour le réveiller.

Les yeux de Cas s'ouvrent presque tout de suite, comme si Dean avait crié, ou que sa voix suffisait à remettre en marche Cas. Dean reste couché juste devant ses jambes, leurs yeux mêlés l'un à l'autre.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je voulais être sûr que tout aille bien alors je suis resté dans ta chambre. J'ai dû m'endormir sans m'en rendre compte.

Cas relève la tête, rompant le contact de leurs yeux. Ses cheveux sont tout aplatis d'un côté, alors que de l'autre une mèche rebique. Dean tends la main et se sent con en se rendant compte qu'il essaie de la remettre en place. Il laisse tomber son bras.

\- Je me souviens plus. Pourquoi t'es là ? Dit-il.

\- Sam s'inquiétait de te laisser seul et comme tu ne voulais pas qu'il vienne te voir il a pensé que je pourrais venir.

\- Hm.

Dean pose ses doigts sur son front et referme les yeux. Si Sam était là il aurait de l'aspirine. Ils s'engueuleraient pour de faux et Dean l'agacerait exprès, et pourtant Sam reviendrait. Mais c'est mieux que Sam ne vienne plus. Il doit préserver son petit frère, même si ça signifie ne plus le voir.

Les doigts de Cas se pose sur son front à côté des siens, Dean sourit ironiquement :

\- T'essaie de me soigner par la force de ton esprit ?

Cas ne réponds pas, il pose son pouce sur sa tempe et fait des ronds. Il n'a pas trop l'air réveillé, il a les yeux qui clignent, et le menton sur ses genoux. Dean a juste plus jamais envie de bouger de toute sa vie, rester là, allongé sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur Cas, et son pouce sur sa tempe. Putain ce serait presque plus efficace qu'une aspirine. Puis doucement les souvenirs de la nuit lui reviennent. Cas qui vient, qui l'empêche de continuer de boire, qui le force à manger et s'occupe de lui. Dean pose ses deux mains sur son visage quand il se souvient qu'il a essayé de l'embrasser, plusieurs fois en plus. Il sent ses joues chauffer et la honte lui remonte jusque dans la nuque.

\- Cas… Désolé.

Cas retire ses doigts et baille, puis se frotte les cheveux. C'est tout ce qu'il donne comme réponse. Un peu comme si Dean n'avait rien fait, comme si ce n'était pas grave. Cas regarde l'heure sur son portable qu'il sort de sa poche.

\- Je suis en retard, dit-il.

Dean se redresse, son crâne redevient douloureux mais il l'ignore :

\- Va bosser Cas.

Cas repose sa joue sur ses genoux et referme les yeux :

\- Hm dans cinq minutes.

Et Dean se demande s'il fait ça parce qu'il est fatigué ou bien parce que Dean peut pas le mettre dehors alors qu'il a l'air aussi crevé et que c'est sans doute à cause de lui. Parce que Dean aurait pu lui crier après comme il l'avait fait avec Sam, lui dire de partir, lui dire de le laisser. Mais là Cas roupille à moitié et Dean se sent impuissant. Il reste juste assis là, à côté de lui, à attendre.

Cas finit par émerger vraiment, il se lève et Dean se lève en même temps que lui. Cas ne lui laisse pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler :

\- Je vais utiliser ta salle de bain.

L'herbe coupé sous ses pieds, Dean le laisse aller, et s'asseoit sur son lit en attendant. Quand Cas revient, il dit :

\- J'ai appelé le lycée. J'ai dis que j'avais la grippe. Ils m'ont dit de me reposer.

Dean écarquille les yeux.

\- Comme j'ai un jour de repos, je vais rester ici.

\- Mais…

\- On pourrait regarder Star Trek, ça te va ?

\- Je…

\- Je vais aller faire du café. Tu devrais rester ici, je t'appelle quand c'est prêt.

Dean est sonné. C'est comme si Cas avait tout anticipé, et Dean n'avait pas eut le temps de réagir. Putain ce type était sacrément malin. Dean ne reste pas sur son lit, il va dans la salle de bain aussi, il prend une longue douche. Quand il sort ça va un peu mieux, physiquement en tout cas.

Dans la cuisine il retrouve Cas et les cafés. Il se laisse tomber sur une chaise et Cas lui donne sa tasse. Dean n'a pas le courage de faire une remarque débile et agaçante, il boit en silence.

Cas a les yeux rivés sur lui mais Dean n'ose pas le regarder. Il se sent vraiment con d'avoir essayé de l'embrasser, il se demande ce que Cas en pense. Il se demande ce qu'il se passe dans la tête de Cas et comprends que la plupart du temps il n'en sait rien.

\- Je suis désolé pour hier, se sent-il obligé de répéter, pour mon comportement.

\- Si tu es désolé alors ne recommence plus, tranche Cas avant de boire son café.

Ca a le mérite d'être clair. Dean ne trouve plus rien d'autre à dire. Ils finissent leur café, puis vont s'installer devant la télé. Dean met de la distance entre eux. Ils regardent les épisodes suivants. Ils ont presque terminés la troisième saison. Et ensuite ils regarderont les autres générations et les films. Ils ont encore de quoi faire. Dean se dit que Cas a encore des raisons de venir pendant un temps, et après…

Après Dean réfléchira à une autre série que Cas doit absolument voir.

xxx

Cas reste la journée, passe la nuit et le lendemain il est parti. Et Dean ferme sa porte à clé pour que personne ne puisse venir l'emmerder. Il se met devant son ordinateur, boit en même temps. A quoi bon faire des efforts quand il est capable de réduire ses efforts en un claquement de doigt ?

Il recommence à sortir, à draguer, à coucher et boit plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il replonge, il détruit tout ce qu'il avait entrepris en même pas une semaine. Il redevient une loque, et les bouteilles s'entassent chez lui, et Sam ne vient pas. Sam ne viendra plus et tant mieux. Cas lui envoie des sms et Dean lui répond comme si tout allait bien, lui assure que les choses sont en ordres comme un bon petit menteur. Fait tout ce qu'il faut pour que Cas ne débarque pas chez lui. Sauf ce week-end, parce que les week-ends sont pour eux.

Puis c'est vendredi soir et Dean s'impatiente, il a rangé l'appartement pour planquer sa déchéance, et il n'a rien d'autre à faire. Il s'impatiente tellement qu'il boit pour que ça passe plus vite et qu'il fini murgé sur son canapé et ça le fait bien marrer, parce que demain Cas va venir et qu'il va passer tout le week-end à faire comme si il était un autre Dean. Alors qu'il n'est pas un autre Dean, il est juste ce Dean là qui se détruit et qui en a rien à foutre des autres.

Ils vont passer le week-end à regarder la télé, assis sur ce même canapé et dès que Cas aura le dos tourné, Dean ira chercher dans ses réserves planquées partout dans l'appartement. Puis un jour Cas va découvrir qu'il n'a pas changé, et Cas en aura marre et Cas se barrera tout seul. Et tant mieux. Et tant pis.

Alors il sera tout seul, il l'aura bien cherché, puis un jour il finira dans un égout et on devra le ramasser. Dean n'a même pas peur de ça, n'a même pas honte, c'est peut-être bien tout ce qu'il mérite, crever le nez dans sa merde.

Il finit par se lever pour chercher son lit, ou bien pour chercher une nouvelle bouteille, il ne sait plus, quand il entend la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle est comme une alerte au milieu de la nuit et Dean se demande qui l'appelle à cet heure là et ce qu'on peut bien avoir à lui dire alors qu'il est plus que bourré. Il ne met la main sur son portable que quand on l'appelle pour la troisième fois. Autant dire qu'ils insistent et Dean fini par décrocher, pas très clair.

\- Dean, c'est Jess.

\- Oh Jess tu m'appelles pour qu'on couche ensemble c'est trop génial, moi aussi j'en…

\- Sam eut un accident, le coupe-t-elle.

C'est comme si Dean se prenait un parpaing dans la tronche.

\- On est à l'hôpital là, il m'a demandé de t'appeler.

\- Comment il va ?

\- Pas très bien. Il n'arrête pas de te réclamer alors…

\- Quel hôpital ?

Jess lui donne l'adresse et Dean raccroche. Il veut rejoindre Sam au plus vite mais il trébuche sur le tapis, ne tient pas droit, et n'est clairement pas apte à conduire. Putain, son frère est à l'hôpital et peut-être qu'il est entrain de souffrir voir de crever et lui il n'est pas capable d'y aller, pas capable d'être là.

Il a gardé son portable dans la main, il appelle Cas. Il le supplie de venir le chercher et de l'emmener. Tant pis si Cas le trouve bourré, tant pis s'il le déteste. Il s'en fout, il doit voir Sam.

Cas arrive vite, mais pas assez vite au goût de Dean. Et Cas ne roule pas assez vite ensuite quand ils sont dans sa voiture.

\- Putain Cas accélère.

\- Je roule déjà trop vite Dean.

La jambe de Dean tressaute alors que le stress monte. Si Sam … Si Sam meurt, il ne le supportera jamais, il ne s'en remettra pas. Sam c'est sa famille, c'est sa vie, son univers. Il la peut-être rejeté pour le préserver mais il pourra jamais accepter que Sam ne soit plus là, quelque part.

A l'hôpital, Dean est tellement sur les nerfs, entre l'inquiétude et l'alcool, qu'il agresse un gars qui prends tout son temps pour parler à l'accueil. Cas prend les choses en main, les sépare, et pousse Dean sur le côté pour parler à la femme de l'accueil.

\- Nous venons voir Sam Winchester, nous sommes de la famille. Fait Cas.

La femme regarde Dean avec méfiance et il se retient de lui faire un fuck :

\- Votre ami a l'air saoul.

\- Nous venons voir Sam Winchester, répète Cas, pourriez-vous nous indiquer où nous pouvons le trouver et ne pas vous inquiétez de l'état de mon ami.

Cas lui fait son plus beau sourire accompagné de son regard de glace, celui qui dit _« fais ce que je te demande ou tu vas avoir des problèmes »_ et la femme finit par s'exécuter. Donne le numéro de chambre et l'étage, et aussi le chemin pour s'y rendre. Dean tire Cas par le bras et ils y vont. Dans l'ascenseur Dean a l'impression d'étouffer, le temps lui semble ralenti, et la cage monte trop doucement, trop doucement, Dean croit que le plafond se rapproche du sol et qu'il n'y a plus d'oxygène. Cas attrape son poignet :

\- Calme toi Dean, respire. Inspire. Expire.

Dean obéit, suit ses mots, et la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvre finalement. Dean marche dans les couloirs, tous les mêmes. Cas n'a pas lâché son poignet. Ils finissent par trouver la chambre de Sam, Dean pousse la porte et entre.

Son frère est assis dans le lit, bien vivant. Il a les cheveux tous décoiffés, le visage couvert de petites plaies, le cou dans une minerve, un bras et une jambe dans un plâtre. Plutôt en forme. Dean s'approche, et plus il avance, plus il se sent accélérer. Ses bras se referment finalement sur son frère, son menton se pose sur son épaule. Il fait attention à ne pas lui faire mal mais il le sert quand même aussi fort qu'il le peut. Ils n'ont échangé aucun mot, mais Dean ferme les yeux et entends le cœur de Sam dans sa poitrine. Putain Sam est vivant, Sam est vivant, Sam est vivant. Il se le répète comme une litanie, Sam est vivant et Sam va bien.

Dean finit par se reculer et regarde Sam, passe une main sur ses cheveux pour les remettre en place. Il n'a même pas vu Jess qui est à côté du lit. Cas est resté en retrait.

\- Sammy.

\- Dean.

Ils s'observent, se scrutent, se retrouvent. Soudainement ils ont laissé les problèmes derrière eux, ils sont enfants, Sam suit son frère partout comme un poussin et Dean l'emmène partout avec lui et ils ne cherchent pas de sens au monde, et ils ignorent que la vie peut taper et faire mal. Ils s'en fichent parce qu'ils sont ensemble et ils sont persuadés qu'ils sont les plus forts, que rien ne pourra jamais leur arriver.

Puis Jess caresse les cheveux de Sam, brise le lien. Sam tourne les yeux vers elle et lui sourit, il est amoureux d'elle, ça se lit sur tout son visage. Puis il lui parle :

\- Je t'avais dis que Dean viendrait.

Et il est tellement content de ça, que Dean sent son estomac se tordre. Il aurait pu ne pas venir. S'il avait bu plus, ou s'il avait simplement ignoré son portable. Si Cas n'avait pas pu l'emmener. Il ne serait pas venu, il n'aurait pas été là, Sam aurait cru en lui, pour rien, encore. Et Dean réalise que si l'accident avait été grave, il n'aurait même pas pu venir en aide à son frère, il aurait été impuissant, pendant qu'il buvait sur le canapé, son petit frère serait peut-être mort dans un lit d'hôpital et Dean n'aurait pas été là.

Alors ça le traverse comme un éclair, il ne doit pas juste diminuer sa consommation d'alcool, mais il doit complètement arrêter. Parce qu'il ne supporterait pas qu'il arrive un truc à Sammy et qu'il ne soit pas en mesure de l'aider. Il n'a pas le droit de continuer ses conneries, même si pour arrêter il doit aller aux AA, voir un psy, faire une cure de désintoxication, il le faut. Parce que Sam est assit sur ce putain de lit d'hôpital et que lui, lui est juste complètement saoul et qu'il n'est qu'un putain d'incapable.

Dean s'asseoit sur la chaise à côté du lit, Cas et Jess sont sortis acheter des boissons, c'est leur excuse pour laisser les deux frères discuter.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Dean.

\- Je me suis endormis au volant. Apparemment la voiture a roulé dans un fossé et je me suis réveillé ici.

\- Tu sais c'est dans son lit qu'il faut dormir Sammy.

\- J'essayerai de m'en souvenir, sourit Sam.

Dean a sa main sur le bras valide de Sam, ça le rassure de sentir son petit frère bien vivant.

\- Quand tu sortiras, on va se la faire cette journée entre frères, d'accord ?

Et Sam acquiesce alors que son sourire s'élargit. Il a l'air de tellement se réjouir de ça et Dean se demande pourquoi lui est aussi con. Pourquoi il pense que c'est impossible que son petit frère puisse avoir envie de passer une journée avec lui ? Pourquoi il croit que Sam se force ? Alors qu'il est tellement évident que Sam est content d'être avec lui. Bordel, que Sam puisse continuer à l'aimer après tout ça est tellement incroyable, que Dean se dit qu'il devrait juste être reconnaissant au lieu de vouloir le repousser.

Jess et Castiel finissent par revenir. Jess embrasse le front de Sam en lui donnant la bouteille d'eau qu'elle a ramené pour lui. Cas se contente de poser une brique de jus de fruits dans les mains de Dean et une barre de chocolat. Dean ne songe même pas à se plaindre, il mange et boit ce que Cas lui a apporté.

Sam et Dean se parlent pas mal, Jess est assise à côté de Sam, sa joue sur son épaule, elle dort presque. Cas est debout dans un coin de la pièce et Dean lui fait signe au bout d'un moment de venir s'asseoir à côté de lui sur la chaise. Ils se retrouvent collés l'un contre l'autre et Sam les regarde, s'empêchant de sourire. Il ne fait pas de remarque mais n'en pense pas moins. Surtout quand Cas tournes ses yeux vers Dean et que pendant un moment Dean le regarde aussi, et qu'ils donnent l'impression d'avoir été transporté ailleurs. Sam commence par être vraiment fatigué et Dean et Cas décident de le laisser avec Jess. Dean est rassuré, son frère va bien, il peut rentrer, il passera le voir le lendemain.

Assis dans la voiture de Cas, Dean s'endort. A cause de l'alcool, de toute la pression, et de la peur ressentie, puis du soulagement. Il s'endort profondément et quand il se réveille, Cas est entrain de le porter dans ses bras. Et Cas doit être vraiment fort et Dean ne se débat même pas, il enroule juste ses bras autour de son cou et pose son front sur ses épaules. Il se rendort en quinze secondes.

Sam ne reste pas longtemps à l'hôpital, une fois que les médecins sont sûrs qu'il n'a pas de traumatisme et que son état n'est pas critique, il peut rentrer. Dean vient le voir directement à l'appartement comme prévu. Il parle à Sam de sa décision d'arrêter complètement de boire et Sam lui sourit. Dean se dit que n'importe qui d'autre que lui aurait demandé _« jusqu'à quand ?»_ , c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il a lu dans les yeux de Jess _,_ mais pas Sam, Sam croit en lui malgré tous ses échecs. Il se réjouit pour lui.

Quand il rentre Cas aide Dean, à se débarrasser de tout l'alcool qu'il a chez lui, afin qu'il ne soit pas tenté. Il passe le week-end avec lui, ils regardent star trek. Le lundi, Cas va travailler, Dean se sent mal, il veut boire. Il finit par craquer, parce qu'il se sent trop mal, il se dit qu'il doit boire, rien qu'un peu va l'aider. Il va s'acheter une bouteille, il se promet de prendre qu'un verre et s'en prends cinq. Six. Quand Cas vient le voir le soir, il retrouve Dean saoul et Dean culpabilise.

\- Je suis juste un co...

Cas pose sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de continuer sa phrase. Il se tient tellement près de lui et Dean trouve que sa main sent bon, ça le calme un peu.

\- Tu as craqué mais tu n'es pas un connard. C'est parce que c'est dur Dean, c'est très dur. Tu dois arrêter de te détester pour ça.

Cas vient le prendre contre lui et ce geste est tellement doux, tellement … Gentil. Dean se laisse aller à l'étreinte et ferme les yeux.

\- Tu dois vraiment beaucoup aimer Star Trek, Cas.

\- J'aime beaucoup Star Trek, murmure-t-il.

Le mardi Dean va chez son frère toute la journée. Sam se repose une semaine avant de retourner en cours, ça le stress de louper aussi longtemps, mais des amis lui emmènent les cours qu'il rate. Dean n'avait jamais remarqué que Sam avait tous ces amis attachés à lui, mais il est content pour son frère. Il dit la vérité à Sam, sur le fait qu'il a déjà craqué et Sam ne lui en veut pas, il dit la même chose que Cas :

\- C'est parce que c'est dur Dean, mais tu vas y arriver.

Dean a un petit rire :

\- Tu n'as jamais envie de m'en coller une Sam ?

\- Oh si tout le temps, lui répond Sam tout sourire.

\- Salaud.

\- Connard.

Le mercredi Cas est chez Dean. Il lui apprend qu'il a prit des congés, qu'il va rester avec lui pour le sevrage, qu'il va l'aider. Dean est content de ça. Ils passent du temps devant la télé, ils sortent aussi un peu. Dean tremble pas mal. Il pense que ça va aller, Cas est là et Cas lui permet d'oublier, de penser à autre chose. Mais le lendemain il se sent encore plus mal, et c'est pire ensuite, il n'arrive plus à arrêter de trembler, il a des pertes d'équilibre, il vomit. Il a même des hallucinations où il voit sa mère lui parler, Cas est obligé de le serrer dans ses bras pour le calmer, mais ça le calme à peine et Cas est obligé de l'emmener à l'hôpital, même si Dean jure que ça va aller. Le sevrage est difficile et Cas dit qu'ils vont l'aider là bas, que ça ira mieux. Dean n'est pas trop en état de refuser et les médecins le prennent en charge.

Dean finit par faire une cure de désintoxication. Il a le droit aux médocs pour faciliter le sevrage, ainsi qu'au suivi avec un gentil monsieur en blanc comme il aime l'appeler. Le plus dur c'est même pas ça, le plus dur c'est de pas pouvoir voir son frère et Castiel. Il a le droit de les appeler mais pas tout le temps. Son monsieur en blanc rien que pour lui a dit que c'était pour l'isoler de son environnement habituel, mais Dean se dit que son environnement familiale et bleu est encore ce qu'il avait de mieux dans cette vie.

Finalement à force d'en discuter, Castiel peut venir. Pas Sam. Apparemment Sam rappelle trop de choses à Dean. Bon. Au moins il aura un bout de son univers. Le bleu.

Les jours passent, mille fois Dean a envie d'abandonner. Mille fois il se met des claques intérieures, repense à l'accident de Sam, il pense à Cas, et mille fois il n'abandonne pas. Puis ça devient plus facile à force. Le plus dur c'est quand il se réveille de cauchemars et que putain de bordel il donnerait n'importe quoi pour sortir et aller se cuver et oublier le feu, la violence, le regard de John. Et puis à ce moment là Cas arrive et Dean sourit, il oublie.

Dean a du mal de parler de lui à son monsieur en blanc, il détourne souvent le sujet, il fait des blagues, il demande en quoi parler de sa vie va l'aider et on lui réponds qu'il ne se noie pas dans l'alcool sans raison. Des raisons il en a des tonnes mais Dean ne veut rien lâcher. Cas lui conseil de parler de petites choses, de ce qui lui parait le moins grave, le moins important, que peut-être ça l'aidera à parler du reste et Dean… Dean fait ce que Cas lui dit.

Il parle de Lisa. Lisa est comme la dernière pièce qui a fait s'écrouler le château de cartes. Il était alcoolique avant elle mais c'est comme si c'était devenu pire ensuite, comme s'il devait mettre fin à tout.

Il parle de sa rencontre avec Cas et de tous ses essaies pour arrêter de boire, sans succès. Il parle de son sevrage sans aide, sans médecin. Il parle de son entrée ratée chez les AA. Ca l'emmène à parler du jour de l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère. Lui et Sam devant la tombe et John. Parler de John c'est comme bouffer des morceaux de verre, ça fait mal à un point. Il ne s'y attarde pas. Il se met à parler de Sam par contre.

Avec Sam ils ont toujours eu une relation particulière, même avant. Ca a toujours été difficile de les séparer et Dean pensait que jamais il aurait le courage d'abandonner son petit frère, et voilà qu'il faisait tout pour que ce soit Sam qui l'abandonne. Comment les choses pouvaient-elles tourner ainsi alors que quand il avait dix ans, il pouvait se mettre à pleurer si Sam partait quelque part sans lui – et tant pis si John disait que les garçons ne pleuraient pas ?

Dean parle de sa fierté pour Sam, et aussi peut-être un peu de sa jalousie parfois, pourquoi est-ce que Sam réussissait tout et lui rien ? Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ?

Au bout d'un long moment, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent, Dean accepte de parler de la mort de sa mère, comment John les a désigné responsable, comment il les a abandonné. Dean parle de la vie en foyer, puis de la vie après où il s'est saigné pour son frère. Et où il a commencé à boire, comme ça de temps en temps.

Puis de plus en plus souvent parce qu'il avait l'impression que c'était plus facile, mais qu'à force c'était moins facile et qu'il lui en fallait plus. Et en parlant il se rends juste compte à quel point l'alcool n'a pas tout rendu facile, mais à quel point c'est juste tellement la merde que le voilà là à devoir s'épancher de sa vie devant un psy. Pourtant si on lui demande _« est-ce que tu ne boiras plus jamais ? »_ , il se sent incapable de promettre qu'il ne boira plus jamais. Peut-être un verre de temps en temps, même s'il sait ce que ça veut dire. Un verre c'est dix verres, dix bouteilles, c'est le retour en enfer.

Mais ne plus jamais boire ? C'est long, c'est long pour quelqu'un qui a soif comme lui.

Castiel est là, Dean est dans un mauvais jour.

\- Je m'en sortirai jamais.

Cas lui donne une pichenette sur la joue.

\- Putain t'es con qu'est ce que tu fous ?

\- Tu t'en sortiras.

\- Comment tu le sais hein ? Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

\- Je ne sais pas Dean, je ne suis sûr de rien. Mais tu t'en sortiras parce qu'il le faut.

\- Qui l'a dit ?

\- Moi.

Et Dean appuie sa main sur son front :

\- Cas je m'en sortirai jamais.

Cas lui donne une autre pichenette.

\- Je m'en…

Une autre.

\- Cas bordel arrête ça.

\- Tu t'en sortiras. Dis le.

\- Je m'en sortirai pas.

Pichenette.

\- Tu t'en sortiras, dis le !

\- Je m'en sortirai pas putain !

Dean recule avant de se prendre la pichenette mais Cas lui fait sur les côtes.

\- Dean, dis le. Tu t'en sortiras.

\- Je…

\- Tu t'en sortiras.

Ses yeux sont des lasers et Dean lève les bras en l'air en signe d'abandon et crie :

\- Je m'en sortirai, je m'en sortirai t'es content ?

Cas sourit.

\- Oui.

Ce mec… Ce mec allait le rendre dingue.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : voilà Dean commence à avancer sans trop reculer. J'ai décris vite fait les symptômes du sevrage de Dean, mais se sevrer à l'alcool est encore pire que pour la drogue et plus douloureux et sans aide peut conduire à la mort. (Preuve que l'alcool c'est vraiment de la merde). Cas est un bon manipulateur, on le voit dans ce chapitre qui mène vraiment Dean par le bout du nez. Mais aussi leur attachement l'un pour l'autre (du moins je crois). Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait.


	8. Tenir bon

**Titre :** Tenir bon

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean rentre chez lui. Il n'est pas tranquille pour autant, il doit continuer de voir le psy. Il n'a pas envie. Il ne boit plus, il est sevré, il pète la forme, ça suffit ces conneries non ?

Le pire c'est Cas qui lui a proposé de retourner aux Alcooliques Anonymes et Dean a dit oui. Il a dit oui et commence déjà à se dire qu'il va lui falloir une bonne dose d'alcool pour supporter ce truc mais qu'il ne va pas boire. Il est peut-être con, mais pas fou.

Sam est tellement content qu'il a mit des guirlandes partout dans l'appartement. Qu'il a cuisiné une tarte aussi. Génial, les tartes ça manquaient vraiment à Dean. Les deux frères en se retrouvant échangent un long câlin, et Dean est tellement soulagé d'être sortie qu'il fait aussi un câlin à Jess.

\- T'es peut-être pas une cause perdue finalement, sourit Jess.

Elle est sincère et Dean est touché. Cas est là aussi.

\- Je suis sorti dit-il, sortez le champagne !

Ca ne fait rire personne, mais Sam roule des yeux et le traite de connard. Dean se sent chez lui.

Ils se saoulent tous au jus d'orange, mangent la tarte, font une partie de poker et Cas perds tous ses pions. Jess a une crise de fou rire à cause de la nullité de Cas pour ce jeu, Dean se dit qu'elle est vachement sympa en fait. Ils matent un truc nul à la télé. Jess s'endort sur l'épaule de Sam et il finit par dire qu'ils vont rentrer. Dean prends son frère dans ses bras, encore. Puis le laisse s'en aller, Jess disparaissant contre lui.

Cas va rester et Dean est content que Cas reste. Ils ne vont pas se coucher tout de suite. Ils matent un des films de Star Trek en mangeant des chips et en buvant le reste de jus d'orange. Leurs mains se frôlent plus d'une fois, leurs doigts se touchent, s'emmêlent, mais c'est juste pour attraper les chips. Evidemment.

Quand le film se termine, Dean attrape la télécommande de la télé et l'éteint.

\- Dean, comment tu te sens ? Demande Cas.

Dean tourne ses yeux vers lui. C'est toujours la même chanson, leurs yeux se retrouvent et le monde disparaît, parce que tout devient bleu. Dean sourit, c'est un de ses sourires sincères, il n'est pas obligé de se forcer, il lui vient tout seul.

\- Je me sens bien.

Et c'est vrai. Cas lui sourit en retour, son regard tellement chaleureux, comme si le bleu devenait une couleur chaude. Dean ne s'en rends compte qu'après, mais il a posé le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Cas et les remontes dans une caresse, jusqu'à ses yeux. Il retire sa main quand il prend conscience de son geste, tourne la tête, rigole, fait une blague débile :

\- Woh j'ai pas couché depuis trop longtemps, va falloir que je sorte draguer.

Cas ne fait pas de remarque. Il baille et se frotte les cheveux.

\- Bon au dodo marmotte. Fait Dean content de pouvoir rebondir sur autre chose.

Il prépare le canapé pour Cas, tandis que celui-ci enlève son haut et ses chaussettes pour la nuit. Dean lui donne sa couverture et son oreiller. Cas les prends, mais avant que Dean ne se recule, il vient et embrasser sa joue, près de l'oreille. Dean sent le rouge lui monter jusqu'au front, puis Cas marmonne :

\- Met ça sur le compte de la fatigue si ça te fait plaisir.

Et il se couche.

Dean pose sa main sur sa joue, il a l'impression que l'endroit où Cas a posé ses lèvres le brûle. Il part dans sa chambre à reculons, trébuche, se rattrape au dernier moment. Puis il tousse et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Cas a déjà les yeux fermés, emmitouflé sous la couette, il a un petit sourire fier de lui.

Dean met des plombes à s'endormir. Il se tourne et se retourne dans son lit. Quand il ferme les yeux il sent Cas qui l'embrasse, quand il ouvre les yeux il sent aussi Cas qui l'embrasse. Il enfouit sa tête sous l'oreiller et essaie de s'étouffer avec. Bordel qu'est ce qu'il lui arrive, il se comporte comme un collégien. Le sommeil finit heureusement par avoir raison de lui.

xxx

Dean supporte mal les moments où il se retrouve tout seul dans l'appartement, alors il s'active. Il nettoie tout, puis cherche un travail dans les journaux et sur internet. Il va passer des entretiens, la plupart ne se passe pas super bien. Dean a beau ne plus boire, il a toujours un humour bidon ou des sautes d'humeur. Sam lui propose aussi de venir vivre avec eux, le temps qu'il trouve quelque chose, et Dean vient passer quelques jours chez son petit frère. Il est content d'être là quand ses cauchemars l'attaquent. C'est Sam qui le réveille. Il se demande comment Sam a su, il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir crier.

\- Je t'ai entendu remuer Dean.

\- Et ça t'as réveillé ?

\- Je ne dormais pas.

Dean regarde l'heure, il est quatre heures trente du matin :

\- Je sais que tu bosses tes cours Sam, mais dormir ça se fait aussi.

Sam lui sourit et reste près de lui le reste du temps, Dean en oublie son cauchemar mais ne se rendort pas. Sam ne dort pas non plus. Ils discutent tout le reste de la nuit.

\- Dean, on se la fait cette journée entre frère ?

\- Et tes cours ?

\- Je rattraperai.

Dean hésite, mais Sam fait des yeux de chiots et Dean l'a repoussé tellement de fois ces derniers temps qu'il peut bien accepter.

\- D'accord. Tu veux faire quoi ?

\- Je sais pas. On prend l'Impala et on roule ?

\- Génial, ça fera du bien à Baby de faire un tour.

Sam va embrasser Jess, lui explique ses projets pour la journée, puis part avec Dean. Sam sur le siège passager, Dean au volant. Ils s'échangent un sourire, puis Dean démarre.

Ils ne se parlent pas tellement, mais c'est pas un silence pesant, c'est un silence de deux personnes qui n'ont juste pas besoin de se parler pour être bien ensemble. Ils regardent la route défiler sans vraiment s'inquiéter de où ils vont. A midi, ils s'arrêtent pour manger.

\- Tes cauchemars c'est sur maman ? Demande finalement Sam alors que Dean dévore un hamburger.

Dean hausse les épaules :

\- Sur ça, sur d'autres choses, pas envie d'en parler.

Sam remue sa salade, avant d'insister :

\- Tu y penses souvent ?

\- Non jamais, Sam, je veux pas parler de ça okay ? S'il te plait. C'est ce genre de merde qui me donne envie de commander une bière au lieu de me taper ce jus de fruits dégueulasse.

Sam baisse la tête :

\- D'accord, désolé.

Il change immédiatement de sujet :

\- Comment ça se passe avec Cas ?

Dean essaie de ne pas repenser à Cas qui embrasse sa joue.

\- Bien. Bien. Ce type est taré et très bizarre, mais il est sympa et fan de Star Trek.

Sam fixe Dean comme s'il attendait qu'il lui dise autre chose, mais Dean met une frite dans sa bouche.

\- Et pour ta recherche de travail ?

\- Bof, je tombe que sur des connards.

\- Je suis sûr que ça se passerait mieux si ne les traitais pas de bâtards quand il te demande de parler un peu de toi.

\- Hm. Mouais.

Sam grignote sa salade et finit par demander :

\- Est-ce que ça va Dean ?

\- Je pète la forme petit frère. Tu sais quoi ? Il ne manque plus que je m'envoie en l'air avec une jolie nana à gros seins et tout sera parfait.

Et Dean lui sourit. Ce faux sourire tout moche, factice. Sam le sait bien qu'il lui ment, que ça va pas si bien que ça, que c'est pas parce qu'il a arrêté de boire que tout est réglé. Mais il ne dit rien, il va juste le garder à l'œil.

Ils finissent de manger et repartent.

Dans la voiture, Dean met une de ses vieilles cassettes de musique, il chante à tue-tête et mal, Sam finit par le suivre, en souriant bêtement. Ensuite ils discutent un peu, se racontent des trucs marrants sur leur enfance, avant que tout ne parte en cacahuète. Se rendent compte que John était déjà un connard.

\- On s'était caché tous les deux dans le placard, et papa… John nous cherchait partout, on s'était dit qu'on sortirait jamais parce qu'on allait tellement se faire engueuler d'avoir cassé le vase qu'il avait offert à maman deux jours plus tôt. Et toi comme un abruti, tu tournes la tête vers moi, des gros yeux larmoyants et tu me dis _« Dean j'ai envie de faire pipi »._

Sam ne s'en rappelle pas du tout, il avait quoi ? Quatre ans ?

\- On s'est faufilé hors du placard, on a filé aux toilettes. C'était comme être des minis espions où un truc comme ça. Evidemment John nous as attrapé, et j'ai encore mal aux oreilles là où il les a tiré en nous criant dessus. Mais maman est intervenue, elle avait ramassé les morceaux de vases et recollés ça n'importe comment, puis a dit à John qu'il était mieux comme ça. Alors John a arrêté de crier et nous as laissé nous enfuir. Et nous… Et bien on est retourné s'enfermer dans le placard. C'est maman qui est venue nous chercher. Après c'est devenu comme un royaume secret et quand quelque chose n'allait pas, maman nous retrouvais toujours là. Tous les deux. Je crois pas que John ait jamais compris où on se cachait.

Sam sourit, mélancolique. Ils étaient juste des gosses, ils faisaient des conneries, se faisaient engueuler par un de leurs parents, se consoler par l'autre. C'était bien. Dean raconte d'autres trucs, des souvenirs plus joyeux. Sam se souvient de certaines choses, ils se battent sur les détails.

\- Je suis sûr et certain que tu t'étais déguisé en superman.

\- Non ça c'était après, cette fois-là j'avais décidé que je serais pas un super héros, alors j'avais fais Loki.

\- Sûr ?

\- Oui. J'en suis sûr, Dean ! Toi t'étais en Batman, et tu m'avais attaché avec des fausses menottes.

Dean réfléchit :

\- Hmm maintenant que tu le dis.

\- Et on s'était trimballé comme ça pour halloween et toi au lieu de dire _« bonbon ou farce »_ , tu criais _« bonbon où je relâche Loki ! »_

Dean se marre :

\- T'invente Sammy, je me rappelle pas de ça.

\- Moi je m'en rappelle vraiment bien. Je grimaçais pour avoir l'air super effrayant. En fait je devais juste ressembler à un môme de six ans déguisé.

Ils rient tous les deux. Puis un moment de silence les calme doucement. Ils se rendent compte de l'heure et Dean fait demi-tour, ils ne seront pas rentrés avant un bon moment, ils ont de la route. Sam sent ses yeux qui le piquent, et clignent des yeux. Dean en lui jetant un coup d'œil le remarque.

\- Tu peux dormir Sam, je te réveillerai quand on sera arrivé.

Il se souvient que son frère n'a pas dormi de la nuit. Sam secoue la tête, se donne deux grosses claques sur les joues, s'étire et baille.

\- Non c'est bon Dean, ça va aller, je dormirai une fois rentré.

\- Comme tu veux.

Ils ne parlent plus tellement, mais ce n'est pas grave, ils profitent juste du moment. Dean se dit que c'était une chouette journée, qu'il s'arrangera pour qu'il y en ait d'autre, qu'il n'a plus envie d'éloigner son frère.

Ils arrivent longtemps après minuit, Sam n'a pas dormi. Ils montent tous les deux à l'appartement. Sam rejoint Jess dans sa chambre, Dean se laisse tomber sur le canapé sans prendre le temps de le déplier, et il s'endort quasiment tout de suite.

xxx

Dean retourne aux Alcooliques Anonymes accompagné de Cas. Il parle peu, ne va pas trop vers les autres, il ne se sent pas à l'aise, pas à sa place, mais Cas pose souvent sa main sur son épaule et sur son bras et ça le rassure. Dean écoute surtout, il se rends compte qu'ici ils sont tous sur un pieds d'égalité. Que personne ne juge personne, parce qu'ils ont tous merdés. Dean se rends compte qu'il aime bien écouter, que ça le fait se sentir mieux, de se dire qu'il est peut-être un connard, mais qu'il n'est pas le seul connard, et de voir qu'on peut s'en sortir. Il se souvient de Cas qui lui racontait qu'il prenait des médicaments, Cas n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de personne, et pourtant il l'était. Cas s'en est sorti, alors il peut s'en sortir aussi.

Balthazar vient chercher Cas à un moment :

\- Tu veux venir nous dire un mot Cas ?

Cas regarde Dean et Dean lui fait signe d'y aller. Que ça va aller. Cas lui sourit puis s'éloigne avec Balthazar.

\- Je suis Castiel, dit-il.

Certains le connaissent, d'autres non.

\- Je prenais des médicaments. Un peu de tout, mais surtout des amphétamines. J'ai fais une overdose à laquelle j'ai survécu avant que quelqu'un ne me ramasse et m'aide.

Vu comment Cas se tourne vers Balthazar, Dean devine aisément qui est ce quelqu'un. Il se sent mal à l'aise d'entendre ainsi les dires de Cas, il ne l'imagine pas en pleine overdose, il ne l'imagine pas drogué à ce point.

\- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça m'a pris pour arrêter, ni combien de fois j'ai recommencé. Je me souviens surtout de l'odeur de mon vomi, je me souviens de moi me traînant dans la rue et des gens qui m'enjambaient avec dégoût et pitié. Je me souviens à quel point je me dégoûtais et combien j'avais simplement envie d'en finir.

Les yeux de Cas viennent se fixer sur Dean et Dean aimerait devenir minuscule.

\- Mais j'ai réussi. Et tous les jours je réussi. Je me lève, je fais ma vie, et je ne bois pas, je ne prends pas de médicaments. Tout le monde peut réussir, même quand c'est dur, même quand on est au plus bas. Tout le monde peut s'en sortir, tout le monde a le droit de s'en sortir.

Dean ne sais pas si Cas s'adresse à tout le monde, ou juste à lui.

\- Aujourd'hui ça fait quatre ans, deux mois et six jours que je n'ai pas bu d'alcool ni pris de médicaments.

Puis Cas lâche Dean des yeux, sourit un peu à tout le monde et va se rasseoir. D'autres viennent parler mais Dean n'écoute plus rien.

Quand ils sortent, Dean demande doucement :

\- Pourquoi tu m'en as jamais parlé ?

\- Parce que tu ne m'as jamais demandé.

\- Je savais que tu avais pris des… Mais… Tu as fais une overdose ?

\- Deux en vérité.

\- Tu aurais pu…

\- Mourir ? Oui. Mais je suis vivant.

Dean déglutit difficilement, il attrape Cas et le prends dans ses bras.

\- Je suis qu'un putain d'égoïste. Dit-il.

Cas pose sa main dans son dos, rassurante.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai.

\- J'aurais dû te demander.

\- Tu as d'autres choses à penser.

\- Cas…

\- Hm ?

\- Tu veux bien m'en parler un peu ?

\- D'accord.

Ils se séparent, rentrent chez Dean, et tous les deux assis sur le canapé, en mangeant une part de pizza, ils se parlent. C'est surtout Cas qui parle.

\- Mon père m'a mis dehors un jour, quand il a découvert que j'aimais aussi bien les filles que les garçons, histoire classique du père qui ne supporte pas que son fils puisse être homosexuel. J'ai dû commencer à me débrouiller tout seul.

Cette histoire fait résonance avec celle de Dean.

\- Mes frères ne m'ont pas vraiment aidé, je me suis retrouvé sans rien du jour au lendemain. J'ai commencé à vivre sous une tente dans la rue. J'ai cherché un travail et j'ai trouvé un job de caissier dans un magasin. J'ai commencé à gagner un peu d'argent puis j'ai pu trouvé un appartement. Mais c'était dur, j'avais l'impression de devoir me battre tous les jours contre tout, contre le monde entier. J'ai commencé à traîner dans les bars et les boites, je cherchais surtout un contact avec les gens. Je couchais un peu avec n'importe qui, je plaisais facilement. Puis il y a eu cette fille qui est resté un peu plus longtemps, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un autre copain, que si je voulais bien on pourrait faire un plan à trois. J'ai dis oui.

Dean ouvre la bouche, la referme. Choqué.

\- Woah Cas, j'aurais pas imaginé ça de toi. Tu as l'air… Tu es…

\- J'ai changé Dean. Mais à ce moment là j'avais affreusement besoin de contact.

Dean hoche la tête et Cas regarde ses genoux en parlant :

\- On a commencé à vivre ensemble tous les trois. Le copain n'était pas quelqu'un de bien je pense, c'est lui qui a commencé à me donner des amphétamines, il m'a dit que je me sentirais mieux avec ça. J'allais tellement mal et tellement besoin de me sentir mieux que je les ai pris. Il est plus devenu mon dealer qu'autre chose.

La main de Dean se pose sur l'épaule de Cas.

\- Cas si ça te rappelle des trop mauvais souvenirs tu n'es pas obligé de …

\- Ca va Dean. J'ai commencé comme ça. Après tout est devenu fou et rapide. Un jour je suis rentré chez moi et les deux autres étaient partis après avoir vidé mon appartement. J'étais seul, sans rien, je m'étais bêtement fait avoir. Et j'étais déjà accro aux médicaments. Je me sentais mal et j'avais toujours besoin de plus, j'essayais de combler avec l'alcool mais ça ne me suffisait pas. J'ai trouvé d'autres dealers, j'ai … Fais des choses dont je suis pas fier pour pouvoir réussir à me payer ce que je voulais. Dean… J'étais au fond du gouffre et si Balthazar ne m'avait pas trouvé, je ne serais sans doute pas là aujourd'hui.

Dean passe son bras autour de Cas et Cas pose sa joue sur son épaule.

\- Il m'a aidé à m'en sortir, il a cru en moi, il ne m'a jamais laissé tomber. Je m'en suis sorti grâce à lui.

\- C'est bien qu'il ait été là.

\- Ca n'a pas été facile, mais maintenant je me sens mieux. Je n'y pense presque plus en fait. Peut-être parfois quand la journée a été vraiment mauvaise, mais je trouve quelque chose d'autre à faire et ça passe. Des fois j'appelle Balthazar aussi. Il me secoue un peu, et je me reprends.

Les doigts de Dean glisse dans les cheveux de Cas.

\- Tu comprends Dean ? Quand je t'ai vu, je me suis vu moi pendant une seconde. Je me suis dis _« je ne peux pas le laisser seul »_.

Cas vient de poser sa main sur la joue de Dean en relevant la tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu vas t'en sortir. Promet Cas.

Dean hoche la tête. Puis ils se détournent et se lâchent. Cas dit qu'il va dormir maintenant, Dean lui donne ce qu'il faut et ils se séparent.

xxx

Dean garde les mots de Cas en lui. Quand il rate un entretien, quand il se sent seul, quand il fait un cauchemar. Quand tout est trop dur et trop compliqué et que dans sa tête tout devient sombre. Il repense à l'histoire de Cas, à ce qu'il lui a dit, et il tient bon. Il va aussi voir Sam très souvent et Sam passe lui aussi, ils peuvent discuter des heures ou juste rester silencieux mais profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Mais il y a une journée vraiment merdique. Une de ces journées où on aurait mieux fait de rester couché et attendre d'être demain. Une journée où tout devient trop moche, trop triste, où plus rien n'a de sens.

Dean s'est réveillé d'un cauchemar horrible. Il a pris une douche chaude mais ça l'a à peine calmé. Il se sent sur les nerfs et se brûle avec son café, casse sa tasse, marche pieds nu sur les bouts de verre, colle son poing sur le mur en poussant des abominables jurons. Il s'est soigné comme il le pouvait, est allé à un entretien qu'il devait passer, en boitant comme un con. Il est arrivé en retard à cause d'un putain de bouchon, le mec de l'entretien est un parfait connard qui, après avoir décidé de ne pas l'embaucher, s'amuse à l'humilier. Dean lui cogne dessus. Il sort de là les nerfs en pelote et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, un enculé a rayé la porte de Baby. Il a des saloperies de larmes de rage qui lui montent aux yeux. Il décide de rentrer et de se recoucher. Il se fait arrêter par un flic parce qu'il roule trop vite et se prend une amende. Merde.

La concierge le saoule en bas de son immeuble, apparemment des voisins se sont plaint qu'il faisait trop de bruits, Dean lui fait un fuck puis fait demi-tour. Ses pas le mènent tout droit au supermarché où il décide de s'acheter une tarte pour décompressé. Une pétasse prends le dernière tarte sous son nez. Dean craque et va s'acheter un pack de bière. Rien à foutre. Ce n'est que de la bière, il ne voit vraiment pas quel mal ça peut faire.

Il rentre chez lui, et en ouvre une. Puis il la fixe sans la boire, comme si elle l'avait menacé. Dean prends une inspiration, compose le numéro de Cas sur son portable :

\- Allô Cas, je suis sur le point de faire une connerie…

Cas dit qu'il arrive, Dean se demande s'il va pouvoir l'attendre.

Puis alors que finalement il décide de ne pas attendre, Cas arrive et retire la bière de ses mains. Dean s'enrage et essaie de lui en coller une. Cas attrape son bras et le tord. Dean grimace à cause de la douleur, mais ça le calme un peu. Il se rend compte que Cas est là, qu'il est venu. Cas le relâche, prends le pack et la bière ouverte et va tout jeter dans une poubelle à l'extérieur.

\- Je suis n…

Cas pose sa main sur sa bouche.

\- Tu m'as appelé, on a évité les dégâts. Tout va bien.

Dean soupire et baisse la tête alors que Cas enlève sa main. Cas pose ses doigts sous le menton de Dean pour qu'il le regarde :

\- Tout va bien. D'accord ?

Dean se noie dans le regard de Cas, encore plus sûrement que dans l'alcool.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien.

Puis ils s'assoient sur le canapé, regarde un épisode d'un Star Trek et Dean est complètement blottit contre Cas, et se dit que finalement la journée n'est pas si mauvaise.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : désolé pour le retard je n'ai pas pu poster ce chapitre hier. On en apprend plus sur le passé de Cas dans ce chapitre, et également sur Sam et Dean. Et Cas et Dean ont plutôt l'air de beaucoup se rapprocher, je crois. Bref, et bien dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	9. A qui la faute?

**Titre :** A qui la faute ?

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean drague sur internet. Sam lui a montré les tchats, lui a dit de faire attention, que sur le net on pouvait tomber sur n'importe qui. Dean parle à une fille superbe et a déjà oublié les conseils de son petit frère.

Il évite de sortir, parce qu'aller dans un bar serait trop dangereux même s'il n'y va que pour séduire quelqu'un, il risquerait d'être tenté, il ne valait mieux pas tenter.

Mais Internet c'est pas mal, Dean s'amuse à écrire des conversations super chaudes avec trois personnes différentes tout en buvant du jus d'orange et mangeant de la tarte. En même temps il continue de chercher un travail. Il est multi-fonction.

Ce samedi là il est en pleine conversation super super chaude avec un type des plus sexy – sur sa photo en tout cas – quand Cas arrive. Dean ferme son ordi comme pris en faute. Cas penche la tête sur le côté et plisse des yeux. Dean devine qu'il ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe. Il se racle la gorge, se lève, frotte ses paumes moites sur son pantalon.

\- Bon allons regarder la télé, dit-il.

Cas hoche la tête. Dean est dans un grand état de nervosité, la frustration n'aidant pas. Il se tient le plus loin possible de Cas, juste le temps de se calmer. Mais du coup Castiel est inquiet, il s'approche de lui, oublie l'espace personnel, il pose sa main sur le bras de Dean qui sursaute :

\- Tu te sens bien Dean ?

\- Ouais ouais…

Sa voix est drôlement aigue, il se dit que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir un tchat comme celui-là juste avant que Cas vienne. Et Cas ne comprends rien, il pose sa main sur son front, il est tendre, il... Dean le pousse :

\- Cas arrête, je me sens bien okay ? Je me sens parfaitement bien. Regardons juste la suite.

Il allume la télé, inspire, expire. Cas a sa moue vexé, il croise les bras, se tient loin de Dean. Dean s'en veut un peu, mais il a juste besoin d'espace donc en même temps ça l'arrange. Juste le temps que sa tension baisse.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes il commence déjà à être plus calme, il s'immerge dans la série. Il redevient naturel avec Cas, appuie son doigt sur sa joue pour le dérider et qu'il arrête de bouder. Cas accepte de lui sourire, puis ils regardent la télé.

Ils finissent par en avoir marre au bout d'un moment et vont se dégourdir les jambes à l'extérieur, ils marchent l'un à côté de l'autre en discutant des épisodes, de la série, de la différence entre les générations, des films. De ce qu'ils ont vu. C'est sympa, leurs bras se frôlent, parfois leurs doigts se rencontrent, mais ils n'y font pas vraiment attention. Ils se sourient, se regardent pas mal. Ils finissent par rentrer, mangent quelque chose puis se recasent sur le canapé. Et il y a beaucoup de places autour d'eux. Ils aiment bien cette routine entre eux, ce sont des week-ends sympas, tranquilles et agréables. Cas dort sur le canapé le soir, Dean rejoint son lit. Le lendemain dimanche est à peu près pareil.

Dean a oublié son ordinateur depuis vraiment longtemps.

xxx

Dean passe un entretien comme mécanicien. Il a envie de décrocher ce job plus que les autres, il a vraiment fait un effort, il s'est entraîné devant son miroir, s'est juré de ne pas péter un câble, ni de faire des blagues débiles. Sam et Cas lui ont envoyé leurs soutiens par sms.

Il se pointe à l'heure et est accueilli par un gars un peu bourru, la casquette vissée sur la tête et qui ne fait pas de manière. Il se présente comme étant Robert Singer, mais il dit qu'en général les gens l'appellent Bobby et que ça lui convient très bien. Il lui fait passer l'entretien en même temps qu'il a le nez dans un moteur. Dean ne peut pas s'empêcher de se pencher aussi, et de faire une remarque sur ce qu'il voit. L'entretien se transforme en moment mécanique. Dean et Bobby trafiquent ensemble la voiture. A la fin, Dean est embauché.

Dean fête ça avec Sam, Jess et Cas à coup de jus de pommes. Pour changer. C'est comme si sa vie prenait un tournant, il a un travail avec un patron vachement bourru qui dit ce qu'il à a dire et qui fait pas l'hypocrite, et Dean ça lui plait. Mécano ça lui plait aussi. Il a l'impression d'être en train de remonter une longue pente et il espère ne pas lâcher prise. Sam et Cas sont là pour le retenir, au cas où, et il espère que ce sera suffisant.

xxx

La semaine Dean travaille, le soir Sam vient le voir. Puis avant de se coucher il échange quelques textos avec Cas, ou bien ils s'appellent. Dean a déjà laissé tomber les tchats, finalement ce n'était pas si intéressant que ça. Les jours et les semaines passent. Lui et Cas ont fini de regarder Star Trek, comme ils n'ont pas tout de suite trouvé quoi regarder comme série, ils sont sortis au cinéma ou juste allés se balader. Dean avait peur que Cas en ait marre de passer les week-ends avec lui, mais Cas a continué de venir.

Ils sont parfois tellement proches quand ils se parlent, que Dean sent le souffle chaud de Cas contre son visage, il n'y fait pas attention, ils peuvent se parler à n'importe quelle distance après tout, ce n'est pas mal. Des fois il pose ses doigts sous l'œil de Cas, il avait un cil. Cas peut parfois venir poser sa joue sur épaule alors qu'ils sont devant la télé, Dean le laisse faire, ça ne pose pas de problème s'il veut reposer sa tête. Ils s'amusent aussi, Dean adore taquiner Cas, voir ses mimiques, sa moue boudeuse. Une fois ça finit en bagarre de chatouille. Cas n'est pas du tout chatouilleux et les doigts de Dean ont beau se poser sur son corps, rien ne le déride. En revanche Cas trouve tout de suite les points sensibles et Dean éclate de rire et se tortille pour lui échapper.

\- C'est de la triiiiche, rit Dean.

Des fois ils sont juste calmes. Il y a eu ce samedi soir où ils étaient tous les deux allongés sur le lit de Dean à regarder le plafond en se parlant. Ils se sont endormis tous les deux, presque l'un contre l'autre.

Ils vont aussi aux réunions des AA ensemble, Dean parle un peu plus, il est plus à l'aise avec les gens, il s'habitue. Il se rend compte que ce n'est pas si mal.

Sam sait tout ça, Dean lui raconte. Et Sam regarde Dean en souriant en coin, Dean a toujours l'impression qu'il sait quelque chose que lui-même ignore, même s'il ne saisit pas vraiment quoi.

xxx

Le film qu'ils regardaient vient de se terminer. Il est tard. C'est la fin du week-end et demain ils travaillent tous les deux. Dean se lève, Cas aussi. Cas se déshabille pour la nuit, Dean attarde ses yeux sur son dos. Cas le sent, se retourne et le regarde. Dean rougit et tourne la tête.

\- Hm… Bon je suis mort, j'y vais. Bonne nuit.

Il fait un pas en arrière, se prend les pieds dans la table basse, Cas le rattrape, le tire en avant, et leurs deux corps s'écrasent l'un contre l'autre. La main de Cas se pose dans le creux de son dos alors que Dean est accroché à ses épaules. Leurs yeux se scrutent, leurs bouchent sont tellement proches qu'ils ont l'impression de respirer l'oxygène de l'autre. Les mains de Dean glissent malgré lui sur les bras nus de Cas. Puis il s'en rend compte et se recule.

\- Bonne nuit Cas. Marmonne-t-il.

Et il rejoint sa chambre. Il pose son dos contre le mur à côté de la porte, se rends compte qu'il a arrêté de respirer. Inspire. Expire. Puis ferme les yeux et pense à Cas, à sa proximité, à sa bouche, son dos nu, tous leurs contacts :

\- Et puis merde.

Il rouvre les yeux, va pour retourner dans le salon mais Cas a avancé dans le couloir et ils se croisent. Ils se regardent un moment, surpris, sans bouger, sans savoir quoi faire maintenant. Cas finit par avancer vers lui, pose ses mains sur ses épaules et le repousse dans la chambre. Dean ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais les yeux de Cas se plongent dans les siens et il reste sans rien dire, il ne sait plus parler. L'air s'est bloqué dans sa gorge. Cas repousse doucement sa chemise et lui enlève. Ses doigts glissant en même temps sur la peau de Dean, le faisant frissonner. Dean pose ses mains sur les côtes de Cas et leurs visages sont proches, si proches, et leurs bouches sont entrouvertes et pourtant ils ne font que se regarder, qu'aspirer l'air chaud qui sort de la bouche de l'autre, leurs nez se frôlent presque. Le monde a arrêté de tourner et l'univers entier s'est effacé. Ils ne sont plus que tous les deux, dans un espace mélangé de bleus et de verts.

Dean flippe, il flippe comme c'est pas permis d'avoir peur. Son cerveau lui hurle de s'enfuir mais son corps est comme paralysé. Les mains de Cas se glissent sous son tee-shirt et le remonte, il lui enlève aussi.

C'est comme si Dean ne savait plus respirer, comme s'il n'y avait plus d'air dans la pièce, sauf le souffle de Cas. Et ils bougent leurs bouches et leurs visages sans savoir s'il faut avancer ou reculer, comme s'ils s'embrassaient sans se toucher. Dean finit par prendre une grande inspiration parce qu'il commence à manquer d'air et c'est comme si Cas venait l'aspirer. Et Dean est obligé de tout briser, il est obligé où bien son cœur ne va pas tenir le coup.

\- Juste… Baise moi okay ?

Et Cas l'embrasse. C'est un baiser brûlant et plein d'envie. Dean se demande depuis combien de temps il avait envie de l'embrasser, il lui répond avec la même ardeur. Ils ne font pas attention à leurs dents qui s'entrechoquent, ils glissent leurs langues dans la bouche de l'autre, pendant que leurs mains se font caressantes. Il fait de plus en plus chaud dans la pièce, Cas rompt le baiser pour pousser Dean sur le lit et Dean se laisse tomber et attrape la nuque de Cas quand il se penche sur lui, s'embrassent à nouveau. Puis Cas vient nicher sa bouche dans son cou, le dévore de baisers et Dean se demande ce qu'il fout, pourquoi ça prends autant de temps ? Comme s'il goûtait toute la peau de son cou jusqu'à en être parfaitement satisfait. Et Dean se rends compte qu'il est brûlant, qu'il adore ça, et un soupire s'échappe de sa bouche. Il ferme les yeux, plante ses doigts dans le dos de Cas.

Cas l'embrasse et le caresse, et chacun de ses baisers, chacune de ses caresses sont bourrés de tendresse, sont remplis de douceur, ils sont tous comme des putains de cadeaux. Et Dean lui rend, il lui rend ses baisers, il lui rend ses caresses, sa douceur. Tout ce que Cas lui donne, il lui rend, avec la même fichue tendresse. Et il a baisé des tas de fois, mais ça n'a jamais pris autant de temps, ça n'a jamais été aussi doux et chaleureux, ça ne l'a jamais pris aux tripes comme ça. Il ne s'est jamais senti aussi vivant et autant… Autant…

Aimé.

Dean a la joue posé sur l'épaule de Cas, leurs jambes emmêlés, ses doigts sur son ventre trace des ronds. Il a les sourcils froncés et Cas vient appuyer son pouce sur ceux-ci.

\- Tu devais me baiser Cas ! Et tu m'as fait l'amour ! Marmonne Dean.

Cas soulève le menton de Dean pour qu'il le regarde, il embrasse doucement sa bouche et Dean adore ça même s'il voudrait ne pas adorer ça.

\- Nous avons fait l'amour, sourit Cas.

Dean enfouit son visage dans son cou pour se cacher.

\- Mouais, c'est ça.

xxx

Après ça, Dean ne sait plus comment agir, comment réagir. Il regarde Cas comme s'il ne le connaissait pas. Cas le touche, Cas l'embrasse, et Dean ne bouge pas, Dean est paralysé. Ils se disent au revoir, Cas lui demande s'il veut qu'il revienne le soir, Dean dit non. _Non_ _c'est bon_. Et il pense que Cas ne doit pas revenir, qu'il ne doit jamais revenir.

Dean va travailler, il a pas mal de boulot ce jour là, tant mieux, ça l'empêche de penser. Le soir il va directement chez Sam, au cas où Cas ait quand même l'idée de passer. Il a éteint son portable. Avec son frère ils ne parlent pas de Castiel. Ils discutent de choses et d'autres, Dean fait comme si de rien. Il reste dormir chez Sam. Le lendemain aussi.

Le week-end il prends l'Impala et part faire un tour avec. Loin. Il n'a pas rallumé son portable depuis. Le dimanche soir, un peu plus serein, il finit par le prendre et l'allumer. Il s'attendait à être envahi d'appel et de sms, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le cas. Castiel lui a envoyé quelques textos, puis n'a pas insisté. Il n'a essayé de l'appeler que deux fois.

Ce type… Est-ce qu'il sait que Dean a peur ? Est-ce qu'il veut lui montrer qu'il lui laisse de l'espace ? Ou bien est ce qu'il s'en fout ?

Dean ne sait pas s'il préfère imaginer que Cas s'en fout ou non. Il est paumé. Il ne veut pas de ça, il ne veut pas. Il sait où ça mène, et ce genre de trucs ce n'est pas pour lui. Ca ne marchera pas. Il faut qu'il en parle à Cas, qu'il lui explique que ça ne mène à rien, qu'il faut tout arrêter et qu'ils ne doivent plus se voir.

Il accepte que Cas vienne le lundi soir. Dean a déjà préparé tout ce qu'il va lui dire. Quand Cas arrive il le fait asseoir sur le canapé, il le regarde, et ses yeux bleus lui retournent la tête. Il ne sait plus déjà ce qu'il voulait dire.

\- Ca va Dean ? S'inquiète Cas.

Dean hoche la tête. Cas n'essaie pas de l'embrasser, il garde ses distances. Il attend. Dean se demande s'il s'est vraiment passé un truc entre eux ou s'il a rêvé. Il change d'avis, ils peuvent juste faire comme si rien ne s'était passé voilà. C'est une bonne idée.

Ca marche, environ vingt minutes, avant qu'ils ne soient collés l'un contre l'autre, que Dean ait tout oublié et que ses lèvres se perdent sur le cou de Cas. Qu'ils recommencent à s'embrasser. Le cerveau de Dean court circuite et quand ses neurones se rebranchent, lui et Cas sont dans son lit, collés l'un contre l'autre.

Dean se lève. Attrape la couverture et se couvre avec.

\- Non.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dean ?

\- On arrête tout. Cas, c'est fini. En fait ça n'a même pas commencé d'accord ? Ne viens plus.

Cas ne bouge pas et le regarde.

\- Ne viens plus. Je ne veux plus te voir. On s'est assez amusé.

Cas se penche vers lui, il attrape doucement la main de Dean et ses doigts caressent les siens, tendrement. Puis il appuie sa bouche sur eux et Dean a l'impression de devenir fou. Il ne sait pas comment gérer tout ça, il ne sait pas comment gérer Cas.

Mais il finit par se pencher vers lui et l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

xxx

Cas arrive toujours à revenir, arrive toujours à rester, à faire flancher Dean. Mais Dean a peur, Dean a la trouille. Il repousse Cas de toutes ses forces, même s'il craque plusieurs fois, même s'il le laisse envahir son espace, même s'ils s'embrassent comme si c'était la première fois ou la dernière. Même si les mains de Cas on tant à offrir.

Dean sait que ça ne peut pas durer, que ça ne durera pas, que même ces moments où ils ne font que parler deviennent trop dangereux, que sa main dans celle de Cas quand ils marchent, ce n'est pas bon. Il n'arrive pas à accepter cette situation, il n'en veut pas. Il sait comment faire pour la briser, il sait exactement comment faire et il le fait. Il le fait et détruit tout. Il fait tout voler en éclat. Comme il sait si bien le faire.

Cas est venu parce que c'est samedi et le retrouve en train d'embrasser une fille, et ce n'est pas ça le pire. Le pire c'est la bouteille d'alcool que Dean porte à sa bouche après le baiser.

Et Dean le voit dans ses yeux, le cœur de Cas se fendre en deux. Comme si tout le bleu s'éteignait et devenait juste gris. Cas ne dit rien, il ne crie pas, ne s'énerve pas, il ne vient pas lui prendre la bouteille, il ne pousse pas la fille, il fait juste un pas en arrière, puis un autre. Puis demi-tour. Et il s'en va.

Dean se dit qu'il ne le verra plus. Et il boit, il boit toute la bouteille, fout la fille dehors, et boit.

Son frère le trouve ronflant sous la table le soir, alors qu'il est venu le voir, des bouteilles vides autour de lui. Il se sent immensément triste, passe son bras sous le cou de son frère et le soulève.

\- Allez viens Dean, je t'emmène chez moi.

Dean ne se réveille même pas.

xxx

Dean abandonne tout. Les AA, ses efforts, tout ça, il oublie. Il vit avec Sam, il oublie d'aller travailler et envoie chier Bobby qui l'engueule au téléphone. Il s'achète de l'alcool, il traîne dans les bars. _Bonjour bonjour vie d'avant, voilà le retour du poisson_. Il n'a pas de nouvelles de Cas, il ne cherche pas à en avoir.

Quoi que.

Une fois il est complètement bourré et il l'appelle, il lui raconte des saloperies au téléphone. Il ne sait pas trop quoi en fait, sans doute quelque chose comme _« t'étais vraiment un bon coup, j'ai adoré baiser avec toi »_. Cas ne lui raccroche pas au nez, il devrait.

\- Dean est-ce que tu m'appelles parce que tu as besoin d'aide ?

\- Non mais si tu veux me baiser, tu peux venir.

Dean entends la tonalité. Dean avale d'un trait le verre qu'il tenait à la main.

Jess lui met une baffe à un moment, il croit entendre que c'est parce que Sam a pleuré. Il ricane. Se fout de la gueule de Jess et aussi de son frère. Elle lui en met une autre.

Il n'est qu'un immonde connard finalement. Il ne s'en sortira jamais finalement. Il veut juste boire plus, boire plus.

Sam recommence à venir le chercher, le porte à bout de bras. Sam n'abandonne jamais, jamais. Jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive. Jamais. C'est de l'acharnement.

Surtout quand Sam apprend à Dean que Jess l'a foutu dehors, qu'elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Ils retournent tous les deux dans l'appartement de Dean et Dean culpabilise, Dean voudrait juste être mort. A la place, il est méchant avec Sam, pour le faire fuir.

\- Sam tu es vraiment trop con. Lui dit Dean alors qu'il n'est pas encore trop bourré pour comprendre ce qu'il dit. Jette moi dans le premier caniveau et abandonne moi.

\- Non.

\- Ah ouais ? Je vais coucher avec Jess et ensuite je foutrai le feu à ton appartement. Je t'empêcherai de réussir tes examens, je vais te pourrir jusqu'à ce que tu abandonnes.

\- Vas-y, je n'abandonnerai pas.

\- Tu es trop con. Et tout ça pourquoi Sam ? Tu n'es rien pour moi.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais Dean. Tu essaies dire des trucs cruels pour que je te laisse tomber. Ca ne marchera pas.

\- Abruti.

Sam vient s'asseoir à côté de lui, pose ses deux mains sur ses joues et le force à le regarder :

\- Je ne suis pas un abruti Dean, je tiens juste à toi, tu es mon frère.

\- Va crever. J'ai pas besoin de frère, j'ai besoin de personne. Si tu as un nouvel accident, j'applaudirai.

Sam le prend dans ses bras et Dean a l'impression d'être minuscule soudainement.

\- Dean, arrête de t'en vouloir pour tout, arrête de croire que tu n'as pas le droit d'être aimé. Tu as le droit d'être aimé comme tout le monde. Je suis ton frère, je t'aime. Cas t'aime aussi, d'une autre façon. Laisse les gens t'aimer Dean, laisse les gens t'entourer et te donner de l'amour.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'amour, je le mérite pas.

\- Bien sûr que si Dean. Tu le mérites.

\- J'en veux pas. Je veux pas qu'on m'aime, je veux pas qu'on m'aime et voir que je peux briser les gens si facilement. Comme… Comme… Avant.

Sam le sert plus fort. Sam sait qu'il ne parle pas juste de Cas, que ce n'est pas vraiment Cas le seul problème.

\- Dean. Si c'est à cause de maman…

\- Ne me parle pas de ça.

\- Si c'est à cause de maman, je dois te le dire Dean, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. C'est moi qui l'ai tué, pas toi.

Dean devient étrangement silencieux, puis extrêmement lucide tout à coup. Les paroles de Sam sont comme un sevrage immédiat. Il se recule, s'arrache à l'étreinte et regarde son frère. Sam a les larmes aux yeux.

\- Tout est de ma faute à moi. Tout. C'est à cause de moi si elle est morte, c'est à cause de moi si John nous a abandonné. C'est à cause de moi Dean si tu es si malheureux, tout ce que tu as fait tu l'as fait pour moi, même les pires trucs tu les as fait pour moi. C'est à cause de moi Dean si aujourd'hui je te vois te détruire et que je ne peux rien faire à part essayer de retenir tous les morceaux de toi qui s'éparpillent. Dean, je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais parce que le peu de choses que tu as fait de mal, ça ne vaut rien par rapport à tout ce que tu as fais de bien, tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

\- J'ai baisé une de tes copines.

\- Tu peux être un vrai enfoiré et bon sang que j'ai eu envie de t'en coller une, mais tu es mon frère et cette fille était vraiment pas faite pour moi.

Dean attrape une mèche de cheveux de Sam :

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par « j'ai tué maman » ?

\- C'est ma faute, ça a toujours été ma faute. Je sais que tu l'as pris sur toi, mais Dean… C'est moi qui ai…

\- Tu n'y es pour rien, j'aurais dû te surveiller comme on me l'avait demandé.

\- Tu avais seize ans, j'en avais douze. J'avais pas vraiment besoin d'être surveillé et tu étais en émoi devant ta première petite amie… Tu…

\- J'aurais dû te surveiller ! John m'avait dit que…

\- Dean ! C'est moi qui ai joué avec le feu. J'étais curieux.

\- Tu as toujours été curieux, tu faisais pleins d'expérience tout le temps.

\- Et toi tu construisais toujours pleins de trucs. Mais …

\- C'était pas ta faute.

\- J'ai voulu m'amuser, c'est moi qui ai allumé la cheminé, puis qui ai fait brûler ce morceau de plastique, c'est moi qui ai foutu le feu putain Dean, tout s'est enflammé si vite. Et toi… Toi tout ce que tu as fait c'est chercher à tout éteindre et à me sortir de là. Maman est arrivée, elle nous as attrapé tous les deux et nous as jeté dehors. Pourquoi elle n'a pas réussi à sortir hein ? Pourquoi y a cette poutre qui lui est tombé dessus ? Dean… J'ai tué maman.

\- Sam…

\- Je l'ai tué.

Et Sam pleure. Dean essuie doucement ses larmes.

\- Tu n'es pas responsable, c'est un accident Sam.

\- Et ce qui est arrivé après… John… John t'as regardé comme si tout était de ta faute, et toi tu as dis, tu as dis que tout était de ta faute, que moi j'avais rien fait, que j'étais pas coupable, que John devait toujours m'aimer moi. Mais John nous as peut-être jamais aimé finalement.

\- Sam c'est bon j'ai compris, j'ai compris.

Mais Sam ne s'arrête pas.

\- Après on est allé en foyer. Tu te souviens ? Je me faisais taper dessus et on a appris à se défendre, à se battre, à jamais se laisser marcher dessus. C'est toi qui étais le plus fort et c'est toi qui m'as tout appris Dean. Tu m'as toujours défendu, je me souviens de ce type, Julien. Il était immense, tu lui as cassé la gueule comme si de rien, parce qu'il m'avait frappé. Tu as eu des problèmes, et c'était à cause de moi.

\- Mais non, j'étais un ado difficile, rien n'était de ta faute.

\- Et tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait ensuite ? Tout ce que tu as fait ? Quand tu m'as sorti du foyer après avoir eu dix-huit ans et trouvé un travail et un appart ? Tu crois vraiment que personne ne me l'a dit ? Quand on crevait la dalle et que tout à coup tu revenais avec de l'argent, tu crois que je me suis pas douté ?

Dean se cache le visage avec sa main.

\- Oh putain Sam, alors tu étais au courant ?

\- Ouais, j'étais au courant. On est venu me crier dessus au lycée _« ton frère est une pute »_ et ça les faisait marrer. Tu crois vraiment que je le saurais pas ?

\- Je…

\- Et Dean, malgré tout ça, tu venais vers moi, tu me souriais, tu me jurais qu'on allait s'en sortir. Tu m'emmenais faire un tour dans l'Impala, tu t'arrangeais toujours pour que j'ai des vêtements propres, pour que je mange comme un roi alors que toi tu pouvais passer deux jours sans rien manger, et tu faisais comme si tout allait bien, et tu faisais tout pour que je sois heureux. Dean bordel, tu as volé de l'argent dans la caisse de ton patron pour me payer le voyage scolaire et tu crois que je comprendrais pas ? Et j'essayais de t'en parler mais toi tu me souriais et tu me disais que tout allait bien. Et je t'ai vu te détruire sous mes yeux sans être capable de rien faire, de rien te rendre Dean. Et t'es là à me dire que tu es un connard, que tu mérites pas d'être aimé, que je devrais t'abandonner ? Jamais je t'abandonnerai Dean, jamais, même si je devais en crever. Parce que tu es la meilleure personne que je connaisse au monde. La meilleure. Et ça sert à rien d'essayer de me prouver le contraire.

Dean trouve plus rien à dire, le voilà qui chiale aussi.

\- Sam… Je voulais te préserver.

\- Merci, mais Dean je voudrais que tu sois heureux maintenant. S'il te plait. Laisse les gens t'aimer, pardonne toi. Arrête de te détester.

\- Oh putain après tout ça j'ai surtout besoin de boire.

Sam a un petit rire nerveux, et ils se serrent à nouveau dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : bon. Ne détestez pas trop Dean… Hein… Ca ne pouvait pas être si facile n'est ce pas ? J'avoue j'ai pleuré en écrivant ce chapitre, mais pas à cause de Dean, à cause de Sam. Je savais dès le début qu'il y aurait cette scène avec Sam, mais purée ça m'a brisé le cœur. J'aime tellement Sam. Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop détesté ce chapitre.


	10. Briser et réparer

**Titre :** Briser et réparer

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

Dean se rend compte alors de beaucoup de choses. Par exemple, le fait que Sam ne dorme presque pas. Pourtant tout était là, devant son nez, et il le comprend seulement maintenant. Sam est déjà major de sa promo, il n'a pas besoin de réviser à ce point ses cours et pourtant Dean le croise dans le salon, toujours pas couché, le nez dans les bouquins. Il se rend compte que son petit frère ne va pas si bien, il le surprend entrain de pleurer des fois quand il se croit tout seul. Il voit Sam passer des nuits devant la télé les yeux dans le vide. Comment est-ce que ça a pu lui échapper ? Que Sam n'allait pas aussi bien qu'il voulait bien le montrer ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a été aussi égoïste centré sur ses petits problèmes de merde ?

Dean se reprend en main, il peut pas laisser son petit frère aller mal. Il jette les bouteilles du jour au lendemain, il prend rendez-vous chez le médecin pour obtenir des médicaments pour supporter le sevrage. Il va parler à Sam quand il le trouve qui ne dort pas :

\- Ce soir tu prends le lit, c'est plus confortable.

Et il va s'allonger sur le canapé.

Il lui parle aussi, mais pas de choses sans importances. Il lui parle des vraies choses.

\- Tu fais des cauchemars toi aussi Sam ?

Sam hoche la tête.

\- Tu veux me les raconter ?

Sam le fait. Ils sont très similaires aux cauchemars de Dean. Le feu partout, maman qui ne sort pas, le regard de John, ses paroles : « _vous n'êtes plus mes fils, je n'ai plus de fils, vous avez tué votre mère »._ Un cauchemar qui se répète sans cesse.

\- Ce n'est pas ta faute Sam, ni de la mienne. C'était un accident.

Et Dean maintenant comprend que c'était un accident. Et c'était ce que John aurait dû leur dire. C'était un accident.

Dean raconte ce qu'il a fait exactement pour avoir de l'argent. Il dit qu'il n'est jamais allé plus loin que sucer, et que ce n'est arrivé en fait que trois fois. Parce qu'il ne trouvait vraiment pas d'autres solutions. Il dit qu'il a volé de la nourriture dans les magasins d'autres fois, et qu'il s'est rabaissé à faire la manche pendant une journée. Il était payé au lance-pierre à son boulot et personne ne l'aidait, alors c'était vraiment dur, mais qu'il voulait vraiment que Sam aille bien.

\- Je voulais que toi au moins tu sois heureux Sam. Je me suis un peu raté hein ?

Sam secoue la tête :

\- Non Dean, tu m'as toujours rendu heureux.

Ils mettent les choses à plat. Ils se parlent. Quand Dean se sent trop mal, il le dit à Sam, il explique ce qu'il se passe dans sa tête et Sam le soutient. Réciproquement, quand Sam craque, il en parle à Dean. Il dit que Jess lui manque, il dit à quel point il est amoureux d'elle. Il parle aussi de sa façon de gérer son mal être. Pourquoi il participe à toutes ces associations, pour s'empêcher de penser et pour avoir l'impression de faire quelque chose de bien. Il explique que Jess l'a beaucoup aidé, beaucoup soutenu, mais qu'elle a fini par craquer et que ce n'est pas que la faute de Dean.

Les deux frères sont soudés, se soutiennent, se maintiennent l'un l'autre hors de l'eau. Dean s'arrange pour que Sam dorme, Sam surveille que son frère ne se remette pas à boire.

Dean retourne au travail. Il parle à Bobby. Il s'excuse et lui dit la vérité. Qu'il est alcoolique, qu'il peut replonger, mais qu'il aime ce boulot et qu'il a besoin de ce boulot et qu'il fera attention de pas être un con. Bobby lui tend ses outils :

\- Bon t'as fini de causer ? Tu vas peut-être pouvoir te mettre au boulot maintenant.

Dean sait qu'il adore ce type.

Il y a un dernier problème. Un vrai problème. Il y a Cas. Dean ne sait pas quoi faire à propos de Cas. Il n'est pas prêt à lui ouvrir sa porte en disant _« effaçons tout »,_ et sans doute que Cas n'est pas prêt à ça non plus, sans doute que Cas ne lui pardonnera jamais et qu'il l'aura mérité. Il ne sait même pas quoi penser à propos de Castiel, il est complètement paumé. C'est une des rares choses dont il n'ose pas parler avec Sam, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment l'aborder. En fait c'est Sam qui finit par lui en parler :

\- Tu devrais appeler Cas.

Dean regarde ailleurs :

\- Je sais pas…

\- Dean, appelle le. Parlez-vous.

\- Il n'a certainement pas envie de me parler.

\- Ne décide pas ça pour lui. Essaie au moins.

\- Et on va se dire quoi ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu as envie de lui dire ?

Dean soupire :

\- J'en sais rien.

Il joue avec ses doigts, se mord l'ongle du pouce. Sam pose une main sur son épaule :

\- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

Dean se referme comme une coquille et Sam fait machine arrière.

\- Bon est-ce qu'il te manque ?

Dean réfléchit. Et il se rends compte que oui. Cas lui manque, tout ce bleu lui manque. Tous ces moments passés ensemble lui manquent. Sa voix lui manque. Les silences de Cas lui manquent. Même son regard de glace lui manque. Cas qui vient vers lui et qui lui sourit, lui manque. Cas qui le regarde comme s'il lisait en lui, lui manque. Leurs moments devant la télé lui manquent. Leurs épaules qui se frôlent lui manquent. Leurs jeux lui manquent. Tout à coup il prend conscience de tout le vide que l'absence de Cas laisse en lui et combien il lui manque, combien il voudrait que Cas soit là, ici, à côté de lui. Cette putain de chaise vide ne devrait pas être vide, il devrait y avoir Cas dessus. Cas qui fait comme s'il était chez lui et qui trouve toujours les stratégies et les mots pour mettre Dean dans sa poche.

Dean hoche la tête.

\- Il me manque.

\- Appelle le.

Dean finit par l'appeler. Après un cauchemar particulièrement atroce. Il est quatre heures du matin. Dean n'a jamais su appeler Cas à des heures normales. Cas décroche. Il doit savoir que c'est lui mais il décroche quand même.

\- Cas…

\- Dean.

Dean prends une inspiration.

\- On pourrait se voir ?

\- Maintenant ?

\- Je… Tu… Comme tu veux.

Il entend Cas, exaspéré mais qui lui donne rendez-vous au même restau que la dernière fois. Dean va vérifier que Sam dort, est content de voir que c'est le cas, remet bien la couverture sur son frère, lui laisse un mot, et rejoint Cas.

Dean est stressé dans la voiture, il ne sait pas du tout comment les choses vont se passer, ce qu'il va faire, ce qu'il doit faire. Ce qu'ils vont se dire. Il ne sait pas s'il veut embrasser Cas ou que Cas l'embrasse, ou s'il doit y penser. Cas ne l'embrassera pas, faut pas rêver. De toute façon il n'a pas envie qu'ils s'embrassent.

Il arrive, le cœur dans la bouche, nerveux comme un collégien à son premier rendez-vous. Il va juste s'excuser et ensuite on verra, pas la peine de faire des plans sur la commette, peut-être que Cas va juste lui dire de se barrer. Et Cas aura raison.

Cas est assis exactement à la même place que la première fois, mais il y a quelque chose qui dérange Dean. Un détail qui le fait comme tomber dans un trou. Ses pieds se collent au sol, il ne peut plus bouger, la douleur le transperce de part en part.

Maintenant il sait ce qu'il a fait subir à Cas, et lui aussi se brise. Cas tient une bière. Finalement il retrouve ses moyens, il file à toute vitesse vers Cas et lui arrache la bouteille des mains :

\- Qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Cas lui sourit, moqueur :

\- Ca te va bien de demander ça, Dean.

\- Tu vas pas gâcher quatre années pour des conneries Cas.

\- Ah ouais ? On parie. Rends moi cette bière Dean.

Dean la jette de toutes ses forces contre le mur :

\- La voilà ta bière Cas !

Ils se fusillent des yeux. Les personnes présentent les regarde, mais ils ne les voient pas.

\- Depuis quand ça t'inquiète Dean ?

\- T'as pas le droit de faire ça Cas, t'as pas le droit de plonger à cause de moi. J'ai jamais voulu que tu viennes, jamais voulu que tu t'accroches à moi, que tu restes et que tu me sortes du trou, alors t'as pas le droit de me laisser t'y entraîner.

\- Dean, on pourrait boire tous les deux, visiter les caniveaux ensemble.

Dean lui colle un coup de poing. Cas lui rends. On les jette dehors du restaurant et ils se battent dehors. Cas est plus fort que Dean mais Dean se laisse pas faire.

\- T'as pas le droit de faire ça, hurle Dean.

\- Je fais ce que je veux.

\- Je te laisserai pas faire.

Cas le plaque contre le mur :

\- C'est toi qui me l'a dit Dean, c'est toi qui m'a appelé et qui m'a dit _« viens Cas visitons les caniveaux »._ Est-ce que tu sais ce que ça m'a fait ? Est-ce que tu as une idée de la douleur que j'ai pu ressentir ? Visitons les caniveaux Dean, allons-y !

Dean ferme la bouche, il ne se rappelle pas.

\- Je ne me souviens pas, je suis désolé.

\- En fait tais toi, et baisons.

Cas pose sa bouche sur celle de Dean. Mais il n'y a aucune douceur, juste de la rage, juste de l'envie. Dean le repousse et Cas se colle à lui :

\- Alors tu ne veux pas ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on baise ? Tu m'as appelé des tas de fois pour me dire ça Dean, tu t'en rappelles de ça ? Cas tu étais un bon coup, Cas baiser avec toi c'était fun, Cas j'ai tellement envie qu'on baise. Ce n'était qu'un jeu Cas, allons nous amuser, baisons, baisons, baisons. Baisons Dean, puisque tu en as tellement envie.

Et il l'embrasse à nouveau, il l'embrasse et s'appuie contre lui et Dean n'aime pas ça. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut. Pas de la part de Cas. Il essaie de le repousser mais Cas mord sa bouche, et le tiens encore plus fort. Dean tire sur les cheveux de Cas pour tirer sa tête en arrière :

\- Castiel, crie-t-il quand leurs bouches se détachent.

Cas abandonne, ses bras retombent, sa tête se pose sur l'épaule de Dean. Il a l'air épuisé, faible. Et Dean s'en veut de lui avoir fait ça. Il ne se souvient presque de rien, de l'avoir appelé une fois mais pas les autres. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est s'excuser et s'excuser encore. Puis murmurer :

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as continué de répondre au téléphone.

\- Parce que je savais Dean, murmure Cas, je savais que c'était pas vraiment toi, que c'était l'alcool, j'ai vécu la même chose tu te souviens ? Je sais ce qu'on peut dire, ce qu'on peut faire…

Dean entoure Cas de ses bras et le sert contre lui.

\- Je suis désolé Cas. Je suis désolé. Je suis désolé. Si tu savais comme je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Je ne veux pas qu'on baise et je ne veux jamais te voir sombrer, je veux que tu continues de sourire et que tu continues de te battre.

\- Trop tard.

\- Non. Non Cas ne dit pas ça. Il n'est pas trop tard. Ne gâche pas tout à cause d'un pauvre type comme moi.

Cas prends la main de Dean, et pose quelque chose dedans, qu'il retire de sa poche.

\- Trop tard, dit-il.

Dean regarde les amphétamines et son estomac se tord.

\- Non. Dis moi que t'en as pas pris Cas. Dis moi que t'as pas fait ça.

\- J'en ai pas pris !

Dean retrouve son souffle.

\- Mais je les ai acheté, c'est pareil.

Dean prends Cas par le bras pour l'emmener avec lui et jette les amphétamines dans le caniveau.

\- Voilà à quoi ça sert les caniveaux, à jeter ces cochonneries.

Puis il reprends Cas contre lui et caresse ses cheveux.

\- Et pour la bière… Commence-t-il.

\- J'ai pas bu dedans, murmure Cas. Je voulais le faire, vraiment, je voulais boire cette bière et prendre les amphétamines, juste avant que tu arrives, pour qu'on aille s'amuser ensemble. Mais j'ai pas pu. J'ai pas pu.

Et Dean caresse ses cheveux :

\- Tant mieux.

Il embrasse son crâne. Il n'avait pas pensé que les choses se passeraient comme ça.

\- Cas, tu n'aurais pas dû répondre au téléphone.

\- J'ai répondu parce que j'espérais.

\- Tu espérais quoi ?

\- Qu'un jour tu m'appelles pour me dire que t'étais trop con et que tu m'aimais.

Dean se fige :

\- Je suis trop con, admet-il.

Cas fond en larmes dans ses bras. Il pleure et gémit, c'est comme si Dean voyait un rocher s'effondrer.

\- Je savais que tu dirais ça, je savais.

\- Cas…

\- Et moi je suis encore assez con pour continuer à t'aimer.

Dean pose ses mains sur les joues de Cas. Cas qui continue de pleurer.

\- Je te déteste, j'aimerais te détester.

\- Calme toi Cas.

\- Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire.

Et Cas pleure de plus belle et Dean vient embrasser ses larmes, ses yeux, son nez. Il embrasse son front. Ca ne calme pas Cas pour autant, alors Dean écarte ses mains et embrasse ses joues. Il ne sait pas dire les mots, mais il embrasse Cas avec ce qu'il ressent pour lui, avec tout ce que Cas lui a apporté, tout le bonheur qu'il lui a donné. Il finit par poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Pas avec violence, pas avec force. Avec douceur, avec tendresse.

Avec amour.

Et Cas passe un bras autour de sa nuque et lui répond de la même manière. Dean se hait pour avoir détruit Cas, pour lui avoir fait du mal, pour l'avoir brisé, il se hait d'avoir tout fait éclater en morceau au lieu de préserver Cas, au lieu de le garder contre lui, avec lui. Tout ça parce qu'il avait la trouille, tout ça parce qu'il n'était qu'un gros lâche. Son égoïsme a fait souffrir Sam et ensuite a brisé Cas, et les deux continuent malgré tout à l'aimer. A lui pardonner. Alors Dean se dit qu'il serait peut-être temps qu'il essaye de se pardonner lui aussi.

Cas rentre avec Dean. Dean explique à Cas que Sam est là, qu'il dort dans son lit, qu'il ne faut pas faire de bruit parce que Sam dort mal. Cas est silencieux. Ils enlèvent leurs hauts et leurs chaussures, puis s'allongent tous les deux sur le canapé sous la même couette. Ils sont collés, serrés. Dean frotte doucement son nez contre celui de Cas, et Cas passe ses doigts sur ses cheveux. Ils s'embrassent doucement, des petits baisers pleins de quiétude. Dean glisse le dos de ses doigts sur la joue de Cas, ils se regardent, se bouffent des yeux. Ils peuvent à peine bouger. Pour être plus confortable Cas se met sur le dos et entraîne Dean à moitié sur lui. Dean se retrouve la joue sur l'épaule de Cas, son bras sur son torse, et ses jambes sur les siennes. Cas a ses bras autour de lui et lui tient chaud. Il sent le pouce de Cas qui fait des ronds sur son dos et c'est agréable, il embrasse son menton et son cou. Puis repose sa joue contre son épaule et ferme les yeux. Cas pose ses lèvres sur son front.

Et Dean n'a pas besoin de plus, ni d'autre chose. Il s'endort.

xxx

Cas est assis à une table et Dean avance vers lui pour voir ce qu'il fait, pour l'attraper par derrière et dire « surprise », pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser derrière l'oreille. Mais Cas a des médicaments dans la main et les portes à sa bouche, il les avale et Dean a envie de hurler. Ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas possible, non pas après tout ça. Cas ne peut pas replonger, ne peut pas. Dean a l'impression que l'enfer s'est ouvert sous ses pieds. Il court vers Cas, pour lui faire recracher, lui faire vomir, ce qu'il a pris. Il pose ses mains sur ses épaules, le secoue, mais Cas rigole bizarrement, Cas est ailleurs, les yeux de Cas sont dans le flous, regardent dans le vide. Dean hurle son nom, il le hurle et Cas se met à hurler lui aussi.

\- Dean. DEAN !

Dean ouvre les yeux, Cas est à côté de lui, ses yeux bleus pleins de lumières et Dean pose ses mains sur ses joues et le touche et murmure :

\- Cas pourquoi t'as fait ça, Cas… Je suis désolé.

Cas caresse les cheveux de Dean, son visage, embrasse ses joues :

\- Dean c'était un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar.

Et Dean se cramponne à lui, haletant.

\- Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé.

\- Je te pardonne. Je te pardonne Dean.

Ils restent comme ça, l'un contre l'autre, se serrant comme deux naufragés. Sam a été réveillé par les cris, il s'est levé et les voit ensemble, il fait demi-tour et va se rallonger, les laissant régler ça, seuls.

\- Tout ce que je touche, je le brise, murmure Dean.

Cas se recule, et embrasse Dean. Il l'embrasse comme s'il n'avait plus respiré pendant des jours. Il l'embrasse et Dean n'a plus d'oxygène et se laisse embrasser comme on ne l'a jamais embrassé. Avec toute cette passion et tout cet amour, ce désir et ce pardon.

\- Dean, je ne vais pas te mentir. Murmure Cas ensuite presque contre sa bouche. Tu m'as fait souffrir. J'ai eu mal, j'ai eu tellement mal.

\- Je suis désolé.

Cas l'embrasse encore, de la même façon, cette façon pleine d'affection et de dépendance.

\- Mais je ne te laisserai pas dire que tout ce que tu touches tu le brises.

\- Je…

Il ne le laisse pas parler, il lui vole des baisers comme s'il était la chose la plus précieuse du monde.

\- Dean, tu m'as aussi apporté beaucoup de choses. Tu m'as accepté tel que je suis, avec mes bizarreries, tu m'as fais découvrir ce que je ne connaissais pas quand d'autres m'ont juste ignoré. Tu m'as laissé entrer dans ton espace et tu as remplis le mien et si tu… Si tu veux bien que je reste avec toi…

\- Je veux que tu restes avec moi.

\- Alors je ne suis pas brisé. Je suis entier. Je suis complet.

Et Cas l'embrasse encore, et encore. Dean finit par lui répondre de la même façon et ils se nourrissent de leurs baisers, ils partagent leur air, ils se goûtent, se dévorent, leurs bouches ne veulent plus se lâcher. Passion, tendresse, amour.

Cas aime Dean.

Et bien sûr que Dean aime Cas.

xxx

Jess ouvre la porte. Elle s'attend à voir absolument tout le monde. Des amis, de la famille. Sam. Le facteur, une voisine. Mais pas lui, clairement pas lui et ça se voit à la surprise qu'elle affiche.

\- Dean.

Elle ne sait pas si elle doit lui fermer la porte au nez ou pas.

\- Hey Jess.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- Te parler de mon adorable petit frère, je peux entrer ?

Jess reste devant la porte et l'empêche de passer. C'est clairement un non.

\- Jess, j'ai arrêté de boire. Encore.

\- Pour combien de temps ?

\- Je ne tiens hélas pas de calendrier précis pour ma prochaine rechute. Ce serait bien tu vas me dire, je pourrais me préparer.

Elle fronce les sourcils, elle s'impatiente.

\- Sam est amoureux de toi.

\- Ca ne suffit pas des fois.

\- Je sais. Jess, Sam ne va pas très bien, j'ai mis du temps à m'en rendre compte. Je croyais que Sam avait la vie parfaite, la vie rêvée, des fois je l'enviais, mais il va plus mal que je le pensais. John a réussi à nous pourrir tous les deux finalement.

\- Ecoute Dean… Je sais déjà tout ça, je sais que Sam ne va pas bien, contrairement à certaines personnes, je n'étais pas trop occupé à boire et à me centrer sur mon nombril pour le remarquer.

\- Tu l'aimes hein ?

Elle soupire.

\- Il te manque ?

Elle regarde ses pieds.

\- Sam est quelqu'un de bien Jess. Je dis peut-être ça parce que je suis son frère, ou peut-être parce que je l'ai vu recueillir toutes sortes d'animaux quand on était petit, ou bien peut-être parce qu'aucune personne au monde n'aurait le courage de me soutenir toutes ces années comme il l'a fait. Alors demande-toi si t'as vraiment envie de perdre quelqu'un d'aussi bien. Pense à ses yeux, à son sourire, à vos discussions. Dis toi que ce mec là t'aime Jess, il est amoureux de toi. Il a ses petits yeux de chiots battus auxquels personne au monde ne résiste et tu risques de le perdre juste à cause de son connard de grand frère alcoolique ? Ce serait vraiment trop stupide, non ?

\- Tu n'as pas vu ce que tu lui as fait.

\- Non. Toi tu l'as vu, alors pourquoi tu le laisses tomber au moment où il a besoin de toi ?

Jess se mords les lèvres :

\- C'est trop dur, de le voir comme ça, ça me fait mal, j'arrive pas à le supporter, je…

\- Alors console le, soit là pour lui, attrape le alors qu'il se tient au bord du gouffre et ramène le avec toi.

Elle lève ses yeux vers lui :

\- Tu dis ça comme si t'en savais quelque chose, comme si tu pensais ça possible.

\- Bien sûr que c'est possible Jess, quelqu'un l'a fait pour moi. Maintenant réfléchis, si tu l'aimes, s'il te manque, alors appelle le. Ou alors un matin ce sera trop tard et tu te rendras compte que tu as perdu une personne qui en valait vraiment la peine.

Jess commence à se reculer, elle retourne dans l'appartement.

\- Je t'ai écouté Dean, maintenant j'aimerais que tu partes.

\- T'es une chouette fille Jess, je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision.

Elle lui ferme la porte au nez.

xxx

Dean et Cas sont sortis faire un tour, Jess a frappé à la porte de l'appartement, le soir même après leur conversation, pour parler à Sam et ils les ont laissé seuls. Ils se tiennent la main, c'est Dean qui a prit dans la sienne celle de Cas. Ils marchent pour aller nulle part, et discutent. Dean parle de ce qu'il s'est passé après le départ de Cas, il lui parle de Sam qui va pas bien, il explique depuis combien de jour il ne boit plus – encore. Cas lui parle de comment il s'est senti, du vide que l'absence de Dean a laissé dans sa vie. Il explique combien il est seul en vérité, malgré tous les gens qu'il connaît maintenant. Dean s'arrête et le sert dans ses bras comme ça au milieu de la rue.

\- Tu aurais pu choisir mieux.

Cas ne dit rien. Il n'aime pas quand Dean se rabaisse, il n'a jamais aimé ça.

\- Qu'est ce que tu feras si je replonge Cas ?

\- Je continuerai de t'aimer, je resterai et je t'aiderai, je te soutiendrai, jusqu'à ce que tu t'en sortes.

\- Hm.

\- Poses toi la question inverse Dean si tu doutes. Qu'est ce que tu feras si je replonge ?

Dean sert plus fort Cas, puis embrasse sa bouche. La réponse est évidente. Il l'aimera, il restera, il l'aidera, il le soutiendra, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'en sorte.

Sam s'est réconcilié avec Jess, elle l'attend dehors. Quand ils rentrent, Sam a un sourire bête jusqu'aux oreilles. Dean sourit pareillement. C'est le premier pas pour que son petit frère aille mieux. Sam le sert contre lui, l'engloutis dans ses bras de géant :

\- Elle m'a dit que tu es allé la voir, c'est grâce à toi, merci frangin.

\- Lâche moi salaud et va la retrouver.

Sam a déjà préparé son sac pour retourner chez lui. Il relâche Dean et embrasse sa joue :

\- Merci connard.

\- Gros dégueu, barre toi de chez moi, et que je ne vois plus ta tronche de grand géant ahuris.

Sam sourit, parce que Dean n'est pas sérieux, Dean veut qu'il revienne bien sûr. Ils se donnent encore une accolade, puis Sam prend son sac et quitte l'appartement.

Dean se tourne vers Cas, pose ses mains sur sa nuque et embrasse la commissure de ses lèvres. Cas pose ses mains sur ses hanches et Dean sourit :

\- Enfin seul. Murmure-t-il en embrassant sa joue et son oreille.

Cas se colle contre lui, tandis que Dean perd sa main dans ses cheveux, les décoiffant un peu plus. Leurs lèvres finissent par se trouver, les mains de Cas se font caressantes. Puis doucement il pousse Dean jusque dans sa chambre et ferme la porte avec le pied.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : tout est bien qui finit bien, sauf que l'histoire n'est pas fini en fait. Pas tout à fait.


	11. Ça va mieux

**Titre :** Ça va mieux.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

C'était comme si Cas avait emménagé chez Dean, mais Dean ne voulait pas garder cet appartement. Trop de mauvais souvenirs, trop de merdes lui remontaient dans la tête quand il y était, il en venait à détester ces murs. Il ne pouvait pas être dans un endroit, ni ouvrir un placard sans se souvenir qu'avant c'était là qu'il planquait ses réserves d'alcool. La seule chose qui lui inspirait quelque chose de bon c'était le canapé, parce qu'il y avait passé des moments géniaux avec Cas. Chez Cas c'était apparemment vraiment trop petit pour vivre à deux. C'est pourquoi ils cherchèrent ensemble, un appartement où ils pourraient vivre ensemble et où ils se sentiraient chez eux.

Ils déménagèrent dès qu'ils en trouvèrent un qui leur convenait à tous les deux et dont le loyer était abordable. L'endroit était assez simple. Salon, cuisine américaine, une seule chambre – pas mal grande. Une salle de bain avec une baignoire – qui pouvait faire douche. Un balcon. Un endroit banal mais qu'ils aimaient bien. Ils y installèrent le canapé de Dean, récupérèrent certains meubles de Cas, vendirent le reste pour se racheter des nouvelles affaires.

Dean réalise à un moment qu'ils agissent comme un vrai couple, il prend également conscience qu'il n'a plus vraiment peur. Ce qui serait vraiment effrayant maintenant c'est que Cas ne soit plus là, et Dean s'accroche à lui bien comme il faut. Et il a l'impression que Cas s'accroche à lui aussi, c'est un sentiment agréable, confortable. C'est marcher dans un couloir et soudainement sentir deux bras s'enrouler autour de lui et se dire qu'il est vivant et que c'est la meilleure chose au monde. C'est poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Cas sur le canapé, glisser ses doigts contre les siens, les emmêler, faire de nœuds, pour que jamais ils ne se décrochent. C'est se réveiller parce que Cas embrasse doucement son épaule, c'est se sourire. C'est arriver en retard au boulot des fois aussi _« désolé panne de réveil »_ , même si ce n'était bien sûr pas une panne de réveil.

C'est respirer et ne plus jamais avoir soif même après un cauchemar, même après une journée de merde, même quand c'est dur, même quand la vie fait mal, même quand on prend des coups. C'est simplement regarder ce monde bleu et se dire que c'est là qu'il vit, que c'est là qu'il est, et embrasser l'homme à qui appartient ces yeux magnifiques.

xxx

Aujourd'hui Dean s'est bien habillé, il n'est pas super bien, il déteste ce jour. L'année dernière il l'avait même oublié, ou avait préféré l'oublier. Et il se rend compte qu'un an est passé, un an tout pile depuis sa toute première rencontre avec Castiel. Ce fut la plus longue et la plus courte année de sa vie, sans doute la plus étrange.

\- Ca va aller ? Demande Cas.

Dean embrasse sa bouche :

\- Là déjà je me sens mieux. Sourit Dean.

Cas le fixe pour être sûr, le noie de bleu et Dean l'embrasse encore. Sam tousse derrière eux :

\- Bon Dean, je sais que vous êtes fou amoureux et tout ça, mais si vous pouviez vous décrocher juste deux secondes…

\- Ouais c'est bon salaud, j'arrive. Marmonne Dean en se séparant de Cas.

\- Okay connard.

Dean se recule jusque vers son frère puis fait un signe de la main à Cas :

\- On fera l'amour comme des bêtes quand je vais rentrer.

Cas lève les yeux au ciel, et Sam aussi. Y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais, comme l'humour bidon de Dean par exemple.

Dean et Sam partent. Ils ont décidé d'aller sur la tombe de leur mère en fin d'après-midi cette fois-ci. Sans doute que John sera déjà passé, et ils ne risqueront pas de le rencontrer. Ils ont acheté le bouquet ensemble. Dean est nerveux, ses doigts pianotent sur le volant. Sam est silencieux, vraiment silencieux.

Dean se gare devant le cimetière, ils marchent ensemble jusque devant la tombe et Sam dépose le bouquet à côté de l'autre, John est déjà passé. Tant mieux. . Ils disent bonjour à leur mère et Sam prie, et Dean regarde la tombe. Il ne culpabilise pas, il ne s'excuse pas. Il se demande ce que dirait sa mère si elle était là. Sans doute rien, sans doute qu'elle se contenterait de les prendre dans ses bras.

\- Comment tu te sens Sam ? Demande-t-il à son frère.

Sam baisse la tête avant de répondre :

\- Comme une grosse merde qui a tué sa mère.

Dean se demande pourquoi il ne lui a jamais demandé comment il se sentait devant la tombe de leur mère, pourquoi il ne lui a jamais demandé s'il culpabilisait ou s'il était passé à autre chose ? Peut-être que s'il lui avait demandé, il aurait pu comprendre bien plus tôt qu'ils n'étaient responsables de rien, qu'ils étaient juste des gosses, que c'était un maudit accident. Dean pose sa main sur l'épaule de son frère :

\- C'était un accident Sammy.

\- Même si tu dis ça… Si j'avais pas fait ce feu, si j'avais pas…

Dean sent son frère trembler sous sa main. Pendant combien de temps il a retenu tout ça avant de finalement lui en parler quelques mois avant ? Pendant plus de dix ans, Sam était resté silencieux sur tout ça et Dean avait été trop aveugle pour le voir, trop sourd pour entendre le cri intérieur de son petit frère. Pensant lui donner le meilleur et mériter le pire, ne se rendant pas compte que Sam pensait mériter le pire aussi.

\- Sam ! Tu ne l'as pas tué ! Tu n'es pas responsable. Maman te dirait que tu n'y es pour rien. C'était un accident, on était des gosses.

\- Si je… Si je…

\- Sammy. Bon sang.

Dean force son frère à se tourner vers lui et le prends dans ses bras.

\- J'ai tué maman, j'ai gâché ta vie, Dean je…

\- Oh Sam… Ma vie va très bien d'accord ? Et c'est grâce à toi. Sans toi je ne serais jamais allé aussi loin.

\- Sans moi maman…

\- Sans toi j'aurais été seul toute mon enfance, sans toi j'aurais eu personne pour me cacher pendant des heures dans le placard de la maison. Sans toi Sam rien n'aurait eu de sens. Tu es mon frère, tu es la chose la plus précieuse dans ce monde pour moi. Tu l'as toujours été. C'est parce que tu es si précieux pour moi que j'ai fais tout ça, que j'ai été capable de tenir. Et c'est parce que tu es si précieux pour moi que j'ai arrêté de boire pour de bon la première fois, et la deuxième fois aussi.

Sam pleure sur son épaule et sert ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je n'ai jamais, jamais pensé que tu étais coupable de quoi que ce soit. J'ai toujours pensé que c'était moi. Murmure Dean.

\- Non c'est moi.

\- Non. Ce n'est ni toi, ni moi. C'est personne. Ce n'est la faute de personne. On va s'en sortir Sam, dis le.

\- Dean je…

\- On va s'en sortir Sam, dis le.

Sam murmure contre son épaule :

\- On va s'en sortir.

\- Bien. J'ai appris ça de Cas et crois moi ça marche. On va s'en sortir.

\- On va s'en sortir.

\- Et tu n'as pas tué maman. Ni moi. Ni personne. C'était un accident et c'est tout.

Sam ne dit rien, Dean sait qu'il faudra sans doute du temps et peut-être même que Sam s'en voudra pour toujours, mais Dean ne le lâchera plus. Dean le tiendra, comme Sam l'a tenu. Ils finissent par se séparer.

\- Tu dors mieux ?

\- Un peu.

\- Il est efficace au moins le psy que tu vas voir ?

C'est Jess qui a poussé Sam à aller se confier à quelqu'un. Dean ne sait pas si c'est bien ou pourri, mais Sam est d'accord avec ça alors…

\- Je pense.

\- On dirait pas… Ronchonne Dean.

Sam hausse les épaules. Essuie ses larmes avec sa manche.

\- Sam, je suis fier de toi. Maman aussi j'en suis sûr.

Sam hoche doucement la tête.

\- Et toi Dean comment tu te sens ?

Dean sourit doucement :

\- Mieux. Je dis pas que des fois j'ai pas envie de hurler, que je fais plus jamais de cauchemars et que… Je me suis tout pardonné. Mais… Mieux ouais. Je me sens mieux.

Alors Dean le voit, le visage de Sam devenir plus lisse, plus joyeux. Et il se rend compte que son frère est simplement heureux pour lui. Fier de lui. Alors ouais… Il va mieux, et il va tenir bon.

xxx

Dean est revenu plus tard sur la tombe, avec Cas.

\- Maman je te présente Castiel. Tu l'aurais adoré j'en suis sûr.

Cas se tient très droit devant la tombe. Dean se rend compte qu'il a mit sa cravate à l'envers et lui remet bien.

\- Sois pas si nerveux.

\- Je veux faire bonne impression.

Dean rit :

\- T'es trop con ! Elle va pas sortir de là hein ?

\- Je sais Dean. Mais quand même.

Dean décoiffe Cas :

\- Voilà maman, l'énergumène avec lequel je vis. Jamais coiffé, portant le même trench-coat depuis au moins un siècle, et tellement bizarre.

Cas fait la moue :

\- Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas parlé de son petit côté boudeur. Et surtout de ses magnifiques yeux bleus.

Cas tourne _« les magnifiques yeux bleus »_ vers lui, et Dean sourit, passe ses doigts sur sa joue.

\- Maman, je t'ai pas encore dit combien j'aime cet homme.

Et Dean ne se rend compte de ses mots que quelques secondes après les avoir prononcés. Il rougit, détourne les yeux, tousse, et bafouille :

\- Enfin voilà, c'est Castiel.

Après un coup d'œil, Dean voit le sourire de Cas, qui atteint ses yeux, et qui monte jusqu'au ciel. Il est tellement heureux de ça, merde alors.

\- J'aime aussi votre fils, dit-il avec du sourire même dans sa voix.

Dean regarde le sol un moment, puis relève la tête :

\- Qu'est ce que t'en penses maman, est-ce qu'il n'est pas un peu fou ?

Cas attrape ses doigts et les sert dans sa main.

\- Votre fils me rend heureux, c'est quelqu'un de très bien, même s'il est souvent persuadé du contraire. J'espère pouvoir le rendre heureux aussi.

Dean passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux d'un air gêné :

\- Aaaah Cas pourquoi tu dis ces trucs là, super gênant.

Cas ne répond pas mais continue de sourire. Dean lâche sa main et lui met un coup derrière la tête :

\- T'es fier de toi hein ?

Cas hoche la tête. Ils se regardent. _Enfin voilà maman, je te présente Castiel._

xxx

Dean fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il venait voir Sam, s'assurer que tout va bien, lui proposer un tour d'Impala parce que c'est dimanche et qu'il ne bosse pas. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à trouver Lisa et Jess entrain de discuter assises sur le canapé. Ni voir Lisa avec un bébé dans les bras, et, _oh mon dieu_ , il panique. Il regrette de pas avoir emmené Cas pour pouvoir se mettre derrière lui. Il est soulagé de pas avoir emmené Cas parce qu'il n'aurait pas su comment réagir.

\- Hey… Lisa. Dit-il gêné.

\- Salut Dean.

Dean est incroyablement nerveux et mal à l'aise, et ses yeux n'arrêtent pas de regarder le bébé dans les bras de Lisa et il essaie de faire le compte. Lisa suit son regard. Mais choisi de ne pas répondre à la question muette de Dean. Pas celle là en tout cas.

\- Il s'appelle Ben.

Dean hoche la tête. Se demande si fuir est une bonne option. Lisa le regarde de haut en bas :

\- Tu as l'air bien.

\- Ca va.

\- Jess et moi sommes restées amies. Elle m'a vite fait raconté que tu étais clean.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Il paraît que c'est un mec qui t'a sortie du trou.

\- Il paraît.

Dean a la gorge vraiment sèche.

\- Je suis déçue de pas y avoir réussi, t'étais vraiment pas mal.

Dean a les paumes moites.

\- Hm.

\- Fais pas cette tête, c'est de l'histoire ancienne Dean. N'y pensons plus.

\- Okay…

Lisa finit par répondre à la question qui le cloue sur place.

\- Ben n'est pas de toi au fait. Je ne sais pas de trop qui il est à dire vrai, je me suis un peu laissée aller, mais les dates ne correspondent pas.

Dean retrouve des couleurs :

\- D'accord.

Sam sort de la salle de bains à ce moment là et Dean va vers lui, s'échappant :

\- On y va ?

Sam jette un coup d'œil vers Lisa et comprends le malaise de Dean :

\- On y va, dit-il.

Puis il va embrasser Jess, dit au revoir à Lisa, et suit Dean qui a déjà quitté l'appartement.

Sam rit au moins depuis cinq minutes dans l'Impala.

\- Tu le savais ? Râle Dean mécontent.

\- Oui. Je crois que Jess et Lisa ont juste voulu se venger un peu de toi.

\- Et tu trouves ça drôle ? Putain j'ai cru que j'allais faire une syncope.

Sam rit encore plus. Il a les larmes aux yeux et se tient le ventre.

\- Oui c'est drôle.

Dean roule des yeux, grimace, puis marmonne :

\- Je suppose que je l'ai bien mérité. Mais quand même, j'ai flippé, j'ai cru qu'elle venait m'annoncer que c'était mon fils.

Sam met du temps à se calmer et Dean retrouve le sourire. Ca fait du bien de voir son petit frère rire comme ça. Sam explique :

\- Ca fait quelques temps qu'elles ont repris contact. Je ne sais pas trop comment, mais ça s'est fait au moment où Jess m'a mis dehors.

\- Chacune avait largué un des frères, ça a dû les rapprocher, fait Dean avec ironie.

\- Lisa a accouché le mois dernier en tout cas, donc tu peux être sûr qu'il n'est pas de toi.

Dean hoche la tête.

\- Mais Dean, est-ce que ça aurait été si grave ? Tu aurais pu avoir un fils même si tu es avec Cas.

\- Peut-être. Mais j'ai pas envie de tout compliquer. Si on veut des gosses avec Cas, on trouvera une solution. Ou on kidnappera les tiens.

Sam sourit. Un silence s'installe et Dean met de la musique. Ils passent la journée entre frères et c'est une journée géniale, qui leur donne le moral. Ils vont mieux. Ils vont biens.

xxx

Dean vient de se réveiller d'un cauchemar et Cas caresse ses cheveux et embrasse doucement sa joue et sa tempe. Dean est en train d'oublier son cauchemar, il se blottit dans les bras de Cas, ferme les yeux. Cas caresse sa nuque avec son pouce et Dean se rendort sans s'en rendre compte.

Cas rentre du travail fatigué, épuisé. Il pense que les lycéens sont tous des cons et Dean lui prépare un énorme hamburger avec pleins de viandes et pleins de fromages. Il sait que Cas adore ça, lui aussi d'ailleurs. Dean est tout câlin avec lui, il montre plus facilement que d'habitude son trop pleins de sentiments vis-à-vis de Cas. Et Cas fini par se sentir mieux, moins fatigué. Il sourit à Dean et Dean lui vole son sourire en posant ses lèvres dessus.

Dean fait la gueule. Ils se sont engueulés avec Cas, à propos d'un truc con que Dean a déjà oublié. Mais il a insisté et Cas a eu son regard de glace et Dean savait que s'il continuait d'ouvrir sa gueule, Cas allait lui en retourner une. Quel besoin avait-il de l'ouvrir ? Cas l'a juste mis par terre puis est allé s'enfermer dans leur chambre. Ca l'énerve. Il tourne en rond. Il ronchonne à voix haute. Il se jette sur le jus d'orange et le boit comme si ça avait été du whisky et se dit que le jus d'orange c'est vraiment dégueulasse, mais il se venge dessus. Puis tout à coup il voit la tête de chaton de Cas sortir de la chambre. Dean a envie de continuer de râler, jusqu'à ce que les yeux bleus s'accrochent aux siens. Il soupire, abandonne, il attrape Cas par la chemise et l'embrasse. Ils savent très bien comment se réconcilier.

Dean et Cas marchent dans la rue, ils passent devant un bar. Dean regarde l'endroit, sans savoir s'il a peur ou envie. Il sait que jamais il ne pourra remettre un pied dans un bar, il a trop peur de pas être assez courageux, trop peur de se dire _« j'en prends juste un »_ et de rouler sous la table et de foutre en l'air tous ses efforts. Cas embrasse son cou, Dean oublie le bar et ils continuent leur chemin.

Journée de merde. Pour Dean. Des clients cons au boulot, quelqu'un a emboutit la portière de l'Impala, il s'est engueulé avec Sam parce que monsieur Sam n'a aucun humour, et Cas est allé voir Balthazar ce soir. Et Dean crève de jalousie sans savoir pourquoi, peut-être à cause de la proximité de Balthazar avec SON Cas, et aussi parce que ce type a sauvé Cas. Et que Cas n'a pas voulu que Dean vienne avec lui. Journée de merde, journée où il se dit que quand même l'alcool c'était facile, ça faisait du bien. A quel point ce serait facile d'aller acheter de la bière et de se saouler, a quel point ce serait facile de replonger, de se laisser aller.

Dean se bouffe une tarte complète devant une émission débile à la télé. Il a envoyé un sms à Cas. _« jte prévi1 si tu mfais cocu… »_

Il fera quoi hein ?

Il pourra pas quitter Cas, il pourra pas se noyer dans l'alcool, il pourra rien faire. Cas a pas intérêt de faire un truc pareil.

Il reçoit une réponse : _« moi aussi je t'aime Dean ;). La femme de Balthazar te dit bonjour. Ton fidèle Cas. »_

Dean roule des yeux. Mais se rassure. Puis quand Cas revient, il lui fait oublier son absence et sa journée de merde, très efficacement.

Ils sont au restaurant, et la serveuse se met à draguer Dean. Cas fait la moue, ses yeux lancent des éclairs, il attrape la main de Dean et la sert dans la sienne. Tout en lui dit _« cet homme est à moi »._ Cas peut être jaloux et Dean trouve ça drôlement mignon. Il craque, se penche et l'embrasse. Il n'a même pas fait attention à la serveuse.

Dean, Sam, Jess et Cas jouent au poker. Ils sont chez Sam et Jess. Ils ne jouent pas d'argents mais des pions et tous les yeux sont rivés vers Cas. Ils adorent jouer au poker avec Cas, parce que c'est amusant, parce que Cas n'y comprends rien et se trouve toujours entrain de perdre même avec un super bon jeu. Ils aiment le taquiner.

Cas a les sourcils froncés, sa bouille de chaton triste, Dean double la mise, tout le monde le suit.

Quand ils montrent leurs cartes, ils restent tous bouche bée et Cas leur lance un grand sourire. Quinte flush. En partant du roi.

\- Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce jeu.

Ils en sont tous babas. Dean a une montée d'amour pour ce mec toujours plein de surprises et il attrape sa nuque et l'embrasse.

C'est l'anniversaire de Cas, Dean a acheté le cadeau au dernier moment, a prit un truc qui lui faisait penser à Cas, une abeille en peluche. Sam lui offre les dvds de Star Trek. Okay, le cadeau de son frère était meilleur, mais Cas a vraiment sourit en ouvrant le sien.

Cas s'est couché avec l'abeille dans ses bras, Dean l'a attrapé et l'a jeté dans un coin de la pièce pour prendre sa place.

Dean doit partir travailler, mais Cas embrasse son cou et glisse sa main sous les couvertures. Oh et puis merde il arrivera en retard.

Cas s'est endormi sur le canapé, Dean l'observe et perds sa main dans ses cheveux. On pourrait croire que ce chaton dort de façon mignonne, mais il a la bouche grande ouverte et ronfle un peu. Dean pose son nez sur sa joue. Il est amoureux de ce gars.

xxx

Dean aime son travail. Avoir toujours le nez dans les voitures ça lui plait, puis son boss est un type bien. Bourru, avec un sale caractère, il ne passe pas par quatre chemins pour dire les choses, ça plaît à Dean. Bobby lui a appris des trucs qu'il ignorait encore, lui a montré des techniques, Dean suit ses conseils. Des fois pendant la pause ils s'assoient sur un vieux banc dans le garage et discutent. Pas beaucoup. Mais un peu.

Ce jour là, il fait beau, Cas était tout câlin ce matin, Bobby l'a félicité à propos d'une de ses réparations, Sam lui a envoyé un sms pour lui dire qu'il avait dormi une nuit complète et sans aucun cauchemar. C'est le genre de journée que Dean aime bien, ou il se dit _« putain j'ai bien fait d'arrêter de boire »_. Rien ne doit pouvoir arriver de grave durant ces jours là, tout devrait parfaitement bien se passer.

Mais ce jour là ce n'est pas le cas, Dean sait que la journée va devenir vraiment merdique quand John débarque avec sa voiture. Putain de tous les garages, pourquoi choisir celui-là ? Comme un fait exprès…

Bobby s'avance pour savoir ce qu'il désire, John n'a pas encore vu Dean et celui-ci n'est pas pressé de lui montrer sa présence. Dean voudrait que John fasse demi-tour, Dean n'est pas prêt à le voir. Son regard remplis de haine, il ne veut pas le sentir, il ne veut pas être écrasé. Il ne veut pas se rappeler.

Il ne veut pas se sentir comme une merde.

Mais bien sûr, ça serait trop facile. John fini par tourner les yeux vers lui.

A suivre.

L'autatrice : c'est ce qu'on appelle finir sur un sacré cliffhanger hein ? Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier et sera aussi le plus court. En attendant n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de celui là, très fluffy hein ?


	12. Une famille

**Titre :** Une famille.

 **Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

 **Disclaimer :** Supernatural appartient à ses créateurs.

 **Pairing :** Destiel

* * *

A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Dean le sait. Un regard froid, de la haine, peut-être des insultes de la part de John. Il avait pensé se sentir comme un moins que rien, avoir l'impression d'être un assassin et de ne pas mériter de vivre, encore moins d'être heureux et de s'en sortir. A la place, quand John s'est tourné vers lui, il a regardé à travers lui, comme s'il n'était pas là, comme s'il n'existait pas. Dean se demande même s'il n'a pas réellement disparu. Il y a tellement d'indifférence dans cet homme qui a été son père, que Dean se sent mourir de l'intérieur.

Il y a un jour où cet homme lui faisait faire l'avion, le prenait sur ses genoux, lui racontait une histoire avant de dormir. Putain, il y a un jour où cet homme se faisait appeler _« papa »_.

Dean se dit que rien ne peut être pire que cet instant, juste au moment où un adolescent sort de la voiture et s'adresse à John :

\- Eh papa, j'vais prendre le bus, Mark m'a appelé il m'attends au centre commercial.

C'est comme si quelqu'un l'avait ouvert en deux et avait tiré sur ses entrailles. Dean se demande s'il est toujours debout, parce qu'il a l'impression d'être tombé de cent étages.

\- Vas-y Adam, mais garde ton portable allumé, je veux pouvoir te contacter n'importe quand.

\- Ouais bien sûr.

Le dénommé Adam s'éloigne. John confie sa voiture à Bobby. Dean voudrait que Bobby l'oublie, mais Bobby l'appelle pour qu'il s'occupe du problème. Dean s'approche, comme un automate. Il ne respire plus, ou bien c'est l'impression qu'il a. Il ne sait même plus comment on répare une voiture.

\- Bouge toi gamin, qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? S'impatiente Bobby.

Dean hoche la tête, mais il n'avance pas plus vite et reste planté devant la voiture.

\- Pas très efficace votre employé, raille John.

Bobby hausse les épaules et s'approche de Dean. Il est clairement visible que quelque chose ne va pas.

\- Dean ?

Dean s'essuie le front :

\- Désolé, je vais le faire.

Il se penche vers le moteur. Et Dean l'entends, John qui se moque dans un murmure :

\- Est-ce que tu répares les voitures comme tu tues les humains ?

Dean prends les câbles du moteur dans ses mains et les arraches d'un coup, prends un outil rabat le capot et le jette dans le pare brise, sous l'air mystifié de Bobby et de John. Puis il se tourne vers John et lui fout son poing dans la tronche.

Il va vers Bobby et le regarde :

\- Tu peux me virer, mais il l'a mérité.

John est furieux, mais au moins il regarde Dean. Et Dean lui renvoie son mépris.

\- J'ai réparé ta voiture comme tu as élevé tes gosses.

Puis il lui tourne le dos et s'éloigne.

Il a appelé Sam. Peut-être que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, peut-être qu'il devrait préserver Sam de ça, mais s'il n'en parle pas à Sam, il va se jeter dans un bar et se saouler. Il va se saouler jusqu'à tomber raide. Il aurait pu appeler Cas, il appellera Cas. Mais pour le moment c'est de Sam qu'il a besoin. Parce que Sam sait, il connaît l'histoire, il l'a vécu, il était là. Sam sait. Sam le rejoint à un kilomètre du garage où bosse Dean. C'est ce qu'à marché Dean avant d'appeler Sam, avant qu'il réussisse à se calmer un minimum. Putain il a besoin d'une bière. Il monte dans la voiture de Sam. Ils tracent la route.

\- J'aime pas ta voiture.

\- Je sais.

\- J'ai envie d'une bière.

\- Dean…

\- Je te jure que j'ai envie d'une bière, ou d'un verre de whisky. On peut bien faire une entorse non ? Une seule, ce n'est pas si grave. Ca ira.

\- Non Dean, et tu le sais.

Dean donne un coup de poing furieux sur le tableau de bord. Sam ne fait pas de remarque. Il attend que Dean lui raconte ce qu'il s'est passé, Dean a juste dit qu'il avait vu John au téléphone. Dean se bouffe furieusement un ongle puis répète :

\- J'ai envie d'une bière.

Et ça le prend aux tripes, ça lui monte à la tête. Il n'a pas seulement envie, il a besoin. Il veut une putain de bière à s'enfiler.

\- Une seule Sam.

\- Non.

\- Putain !

Sam ne s'arrête pas, il garde Dean en otage dans sa voiture en quelque sorte, jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme, jusqu'à ce que l'envie de boire lui passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'il lui parle.

\- Je dois boire.

\- Bien sûr que non. Dean pense à Cas.

Son monde bleu serait dévasté, deviendrait gris, terne.

\- Okay, je ne dois pas boire. Mais j'en ai sacrément envie.

Sam roule, roule, roule. Puis Dean soupire :

\- John a voulu que je répare sa voiture. Pourquoi ce garage là ? Sérieusement ? Je suis maudis ou quoi ?

Sam le laisse parler.

\- Bref, il m'a ignoré comme si je n'existais pas. Comme si j'étais même pas là ! Putain mais quel sale con, j'en reviens pas. Dire qu'un jour j'ai dis que ce mec était mon super héros.

\- Tu avais douze ans.

\- Il a un fils tu sais.

La voiture fait une embardé avant que Sam reprenne le contrôle de la voiture.

\- Désolé dit-il.

\- Non ça va je comprends, je nous aurais foutu au fossé moi, t'es plutôt calme.

\- Calme ? Il a un fils ? John a un fils ?

Dean regarde le visage de Sam changé, toute la colère se lit sur son visage, une colère froide et pleine de rancœur. Dean pose sa main sur son bras :

\- J'aurais pas dû t'en parler.

\- Si. C'est bien. Tu as bien fait. Continue.

Dean raconte la suite de l'histoire, et comment il a arraché les câbles du moteur et pété le pare brise de la voiture. Puis fait manger son poing à John.

\- Bien, t'aurais dû lui en mettre deux, un de ma part.

Dean a un fin sourire.

\- On devrait s'en foutre, on n'a plus besoin de lui depuis longtemps. On s'est débrouillé, on s'en est sorti sans lui. Pour moi tu es ma famille. Mais ça me rend quand même à la fois tellement furieux et triste…

Sam acquiesce, parce que c'est pareil pour lui. C'était leur père merde, pas forcément le meilleur des pères, mais le leur quand même. Il aurait dû les consoler, il aurait dû les rassurer, et les élever. Il aurait dû être là, pas s'enfuir comme un connard refaire sa vie et les laisser comme des merdes. Alors bien sûr qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à s'en foutre, alors bien sûr que ça faisait mal.

Ils roulent pendant des heures, Dean a envoyé des sms à Cas et Jess pour prévenir qu'ils rentrent tard. Que tout va bien. Ils sont silencieux, partagent leurs silences, se calment. Dean fini par oublier sa soif, oublier qu'il voudrait une bière.

\- Sam ça va aller ?

\- Ca va aller.

\- Tu vas pas nous faire une insomnie ?

\- Non, pas tant que tu vas pas te plonger dans l'alcool.

Sam fait demi-tour finalement. Ils se racontent des conneries, rigolent ensemble. Se taquinent.

\- Connard !

\- Salaud !

Se soutiennent. Puis mettent les choses au clair :

\- Si on est mort pour lui, on a qu'à dire qu'il est mort pour nous. Marmonne Dean.

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Tu es ma famille. Cas est ma famille. Jess aussi si elle veut bien.

Sam hoche la tête :

\- C'est pareil pour moi.

\- Et c'est ça qui vaut le coup, n'est ce pas ?

Sam sourit :

\- Carrément.

Sam dépose Dean devant son immeuble, Dean se penche vers lui et le prends dans ses bras. Puis ils se séparent.

Cas ne dort pas, Cas l'a attendu. Dean se roule dans ses bras, voudrait se faire minuscule pour s'effacer dans ses bras, et si Cas est plus petit que lui, il sait pourtant l'emballer dans ses bras.

\- Mauvaise journée. Devine-t-il.

Et Dean lui raconte tout. Cas le dorlote et murmure :

\- On devrait se boire un jus de pomme à la santé de nos pères.

Dean éclate de rire et va réellement sortir le jus de pomme.

Et ils le boivent en discutant toute la nuit sur le canapé, collés l'un contre l'autre.

xxx

Bobby n'a pas viré Dean. C'est assez dingue vu que John a menacé de porter plainte contre le garage. Mais Bobby s'est pas laissé faire, pas laissé démonter. Il a réparé la voiture, changé le pare-brise gratuitement. Puis il a demandé à John de ne plus venir chez lui, qu'il n'y serait pas le bienvenue.

\- C'est plutôt votre employé que vous devriez virer, pas vos clients.

\- Je suis le boss, je décide qui je vire. Dégage de mon garage maintenant.

Bien sûr Dean s'est fait engueulé, et s'est excusé. Puis il a expliqué à Bobby pourquoi il avait fait ça. Bobby regretta de pas avoir fait payé John.

\- Maintenant finit les jérémiades, gamin, au travail !

Dean sourit, puis Dean s'y met.

Il existe dans ce monde des mecs comme Bobby, des gars compréhensifs, bougon mais dans le fond vraiment gentil. Attachant.

Alors ce monde vaut peut-être bien la peine.

xxx

Dire que la vie devient facile serait un mensonge. Mais la vie devient quand même plus facile qu'avant. Dean, Sam et même Cas se sont bouffés des merdes dans la tronche pendant assez longtemps sans doute. Maintenant ils se tiennent debout, blessés, avec des cicatrices à l'intérieur d'eux même, mais plus forts, plus solides. Ils ne sont pas prêts d'abandonner. Puis surtout ils ne se laissent pas tomber, ils se soutiennent, Jess est là aussi, maintenant elle s'entend bien avec Dean, mieux. Elle a appris à le connaître, à le comprendre, à l'accepter, même quand il fait des blagues bidons. Et elle apprécie beaucoup Cas également. Alors quand c'est la merde pour un, les autres sont là.

Voilà, ils sont une famille. Avec tout ce que ça apporte. L'amour, les disputes, les moments de rigolades, les repas, les échanges, les déprimes, les câlins. Tout le reste.

Cas annonce à Dean qu'il veut arrêter son travail, qu'il voudrait faire autre chose. Reprendre des études qui lui permettent de venir en aide aux gens. Dean n'est pas tellement étonné et le soutient. Ils se démerderont pour l'argent.

\- Tu ne veux pas reprendre tes études toi, Dean ?

\- Non merci, je me plais où je suis, j'ai toujours détesté les études. J'ai un super taff, un super patron. Ca ira.

Cas l'embrasse.

\- Merci. Je t'aime. Je suis heureux de te connaître.

\- Tout ça ?

\- Oui.

\- Je sais pas si je le mérite, sourit Dean.

Cas l'embrasse encore.

\- Tu le mérites.

Dean appuie son front contre le sien et regarde ses yeux longuement. Plonge dedans, se noie. Le bleu l'envahi.

\- Je suis heureux aussi.

Et Cas appuie sur sa nuque pour qu'il l'embrasse, aspire son oxygène, dévore ses lèvres. Aime Dean. Et Dean l'aime.

Et ils s'aiment.

Et la vie continue.

xxx

\- Bonjour, je suis Dean. Je suis alcoolique. Aujourd'hui ça fait exactement deux-cent-soixantre-trois jours que je n'ai pas bu.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà, une histoire qui se termine. C'est tellement bizarre. Et bien j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, ou apporté quelque chose. Avec les deux frères et confidences d'un lit, il s'agissait de la dernière fic à chapitre qui traînait sur mon ordinateur, donc pour le moment je ne sais pas trop ce que je posterai le lundi, peut-être des OS (j'en ai encore quelques uns), peut-être rien. Vous verrez bien. J'attends vos avis sur ce dernier et court chapitre.


End file.
